


Empathy's A Dangerous Thing

by AZFells_Books



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I don't know what I'm doing, Imma be real with you chief, It might get more violent as I go on, Other, brief mention of self harm in chap 8 nothing graphic it's just mentioned, expect the warnings to change, gender neutral reader, it's gettin a lil angsty, mafiatale, takes place in a world much like ours but mafia gangs still run amuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZFells_Books/pseuds/AZFells_Books
Summary: An impulsive human with an empathy soul gets into trouble when they have to work as a spy for the biggest baddest mafia man in town. His wish is their command, they don't have much of a choice.But when they realize he is targeting another mafia family, the heroic and lovable Dreemurr family, they know it's time to step up and fight.Now if only a certain skeleton would actually trust them.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 64





	1. You Were Filled With EMPATHY

_“So this is how I’m going to die...”_ The young person thought in amazement as they marched on, destination and objective clear in their mind and unfortunately for them, nothing would stop them. _“I live in a world with mobs and violence and yet the thing that will kill me is my own stubborn nature. Go figure.”_

They knew that intentional ignorance was an option. They could ignore the actual problems at hand, those problems were not theirs to solve. They could ignore the fear that gnawed in their heart, the disappointment that had pooled in their stomach, the guilty thoughts that conflicted with each other in their head. 

Ignoring all of that was always an option. 

It just wasn’t one they would ever use. 

Head dipped low to allow their fedora to cover their face they tugged at their coat, trying to wrap it closer around their figure. In the cool January air they could see their breath as it fell from their mouth and danced in front of them. The sight was almost enough to calm their racing mind, they almost considered turning back and simply going home. 

Almost. 

But alas, it was not enough. With their eyes narrowed and their mind set, they knew they were going to do this. They had a plan and the determination to see it through. 

It didn’t matter if their plan involved their safety (which it did not) or if their plan had a low chance of actually working (it was rather low.) Only one thing truly mattered:

 _“If there’s a chance I can get Gus out of this madness I have to take it.”_ They could practically feel their soul flare in response as they walked on, dodging the foot traffic of people as well as the actual traffic of the cars. It was not long before a horrifying thought crept its way into their mind. Did it truly creep in? Or had it been there the whole time? Either way, it made them wish they could reach into their head and rip the thought out. 

_“I’m scared. I don’t want to do this.”_ Their nerves, which they had been doing a good job keeping calm, started to act up causing their hands to shake and their heart to beat faster as the reality sunk in. They started to feel emotionally and physically weighed down, they couldn’t control the fear that started to seize control of them.

 _“No no no stop this!”_ They looked down at their feet and assigned all of their focus on putting one foot in front of the other. They dipped their head further down and desperately hoped that no one could see them and their brimming panic attack under their hat. The absolute last thing they wanted was someone’s attempts to comfort them. Though it was dubious whether avoiding eye contact would work to keep the attention off of them, panic was practically radiating off of them. They lifted a (s/c) hand out of their pocket to see it shaking, their anxiety made them feel as though they were vibrating.

 _“Think about Gus! He’s in a really dangerous situation working for that demon and what? You’re just gonna sit at your comfy home and civilian lifestyle and let him take it?”_ Every molecule in their body knew the answer was no. _“There’s no one whose going to help him. Just you. That’s all there is in this world, that’s all you have control over. If you can help, you should! Just like mom would say.”_ With a pep talk and a deep breath, they knew they could keep going. The thought of their dear friend was enough to calm their spiking nerves and focus their mind. They were filled with EM-

Thoughts were interrupted by a rough collision with another traveling body. Perhaps placing all of their focus on their feet was a mistake but alas, that speculation was merely a fleeting thought and nothing more as the young protagonist fell backwards, spilling onto the concrete. 

“oh geez, sorry about that kid. you ok?” A low baritone voice asked. It sounded to have a Brooklyn accent to it. It made them feel even more like their life was a mafia movie.

“Yea I’m fine. It was my fault, I should have been looking at where I was going.”

“tends to happen when you place your _sole_ focus on your shoes kiddo.” Mr. Potential Mafia Man chuckled as he held out his hand for assistance. They looked up enough to see his hand made out of bones, but not enough for their face to be shown, their panic hadn’t fully subsided. Perhaps if it weren’t for the circumstances this detail would have scared them more, or at the very least startle them a little. But when you live in Ebott City, you become accustomed to seeing different beings everyday. It had been 3 years since the mountain of the same name opened up and released the monster inhabitants inside after all. And this young one did not have the time to analyze how a skeleton would move or speak. Instead they simply took his hand and accepted his help to stand back up. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry to have run into you but I have to go.” 

“ah well, if you’ve gotta be russian off, soviet.” The skeleton chuckled and they saw under the brim of their hat the figure shrug. “stay safe kid.” 

“Sorry again.” And just like that they were off again. Too much distance was made before they realized he made a pun, two puns actually, and they chuckled a little too late. _“Oh man, I should have laughed. He must have been disappointed.”_ That was merely a guess though, they didn’t get a good look at the person who helped them up. But at this point it didn’t matter. Not like they would ever see him again anyways. 

Chances are they would never see anyone again. 

But the past is the past. And they had work to do.

<3

Feet and time marched on as they finally arrived at their destination: the bar Alder was seen frequenting. He did practically own it after all, as well as half of the city this story takes place in. Robert Alder was a monster who led one of the largest and most powerful gangs in the city (only the 2nd most powerful though which always was a point of contention with him.) He did not work in secret as many mafias do, instead choosing to flaunt his terror for everyone to see. Standing at an intimidating 8 ft, he was often described as the devil himself in both his actions and appearance. He was said to laugh when he initially heard that people were referring to him as such, saying “You show up with red scales, horns and a tail and everyone really cowers. It’s incredible.” 

Everyone who has ever come in contact with him was immediately terrified, but while this particular person was not different in this regard they did not have time to be scared. They took a deep breath, hoping it would fill them with the confidence they needed but definitely did not have, and stepped into the establishment. The lighting in the bar was dim and there was smoke that hung in the air. Light chatter murmured about, everyone seemed to be enjoying their night on the town despite the presences of the devil himself. Speaking of which, their eyes scanned the area until they found who they were looking for in a booth to the side. Gus was there too just as they knew he would be, a look of fear now spreading across his face. 

_“I guess he’s not walking out of here? If that’s the case that was what I was afraid of.”_ Not giving themself time to freeze up, they moved their feet forward, the scared look on their dear friend’s face bringing about a newfound determination that fueled them. 

“Well hiya! It sure was hard to find this place, gee whiz.” Their greeting brought the customers attention to them. Sure enough, it was Alder and Gus in the booth, with a few human body guards around them. “I could really use a drink right about now.”

“(Y/n)?! You shouldn’t be here, I told you not to come.” Gus spoke out, looking scared for his friend who had just walked in as if they owned the place. 

They took off their hat and placed it atop of a body guard’s head asking “Hold that for me will you?” (Y/n) then lightly pushed them aside to get into the booth. The now hatted body guard did not seem bothered by this, almost like he expected it. Made (Y/n) wonder how poorly these humans were treated.

Also made them briefly wonder if their appearance was expected. 

“Good evening to you. How can I help you, human?” Alder asked, directing all his attention to them. His voice was deep, conniving, but his tone was also polite. 

“Oh boy where do I start?” (Y/n) taunted, saddling up next to Gus who was looking more and more scared with each passing second. “Why don’t we just start with the problem regarding my friend here.” As they spoke that, (Y/n) wrapped an arm around Gus’ shoulder. 

“Oh? What problem might that be?” 

“No need to play dumb here chief, I’m not just an ignorant civilian. I know he’s in debt to you, and that he’s refused to carry out a few jobs that you’ve requested,” A smirk spread across their face that held the kind of confidence that could fool anyone to believe that they held all the cards. Well, almost anyone. “So how about you just go ahead and cancel all his debt and leave him alone? It’s not like you need more money. Or servants.” They cast their eyes over to the body guards standing at attention. No doubt this was only a sampling of the manpower he held. Alder let out a deep booming laugh that held an unnerving amount of amusement.

“Leave him alone? I’m afraid that I cannot do. If I had done that, why, he would have been evicted from his house, living on the street, or worse.” He held a civil tone but an evil smile. “And who would I be if I left him alone now?”

“A good Samaritan.” (Y/n) argued as they felt themself become cornered. 

“No no, I can’t have that. I’m afraid dear human that I must make an example of your friend Augustus. What kind of message would that be sending if I didn’t? I’m afraid you cannot save him that easily.” The smile started to turn darker, revealing Alder’s true colors. Of course reasoning wouldn’t work with a brute like him. 

“It would take a lot more than that to persuade me.”

“What _would_ it take?” (Y/n) asked as they narrowed their eyes to him, their down to earth business attitude was replacing the cocky one they previously felt. 

“I’m afraid there isn’t anything you can do, little human.” Alder shrugged with a carefree grin on his face. It made (Y/n) want to punch him. “I have a reputation I must uphold-” 

“Take me instead.” They said quickly, before they had time to change their mind. Everyone at the table froze. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” (Y/n) snarled. “Take me instead. Do whatever punishment you were going to do to him, but instead do it to me. That’ll send out a message right?”

“I suppose,” The monster took a glance at Gus and raised an eyebrow before his gaze returned to the new human. “What are you getting out of this?”

“My friend stays safe.” The words fell out of their mouth as if it was the easiest thing to do, the most logical answer. It made Alder’s eyes narrow, the smallest hint of a grin present on his scaly face.

“Are you sure you want this human?” Now it was their turn to look at Gus, the friend who helped them through so much, this was the least they could do to ensure his safety. Right? 

“Yep. I’m sure.” Despite their conflicting emotions and fear, they knew this was what they’d say. It wasn’t like there was any other answer. They were about to dance with the devil and the best thing to do was to get your best shoes on.

You were filled with EMPATHY.


	2. Late Night Assignment

~ONE YEAR LATER~

Within the comfort of Grillby’s bar, (Y/n) took another swig of their drink, letting the calm atmosphere lull them into a sense of relaxation. They felt their muscles relax and thought about how much they needed this.

 _“This last week has been really hard on me, just like last week… And the week before that- actually this whole year has been really difficult.”_ It was true. This was shaping up to be the worst year of their life and (Y/n) wasn’t prepared for it in the slightest. If you had asked (Y/n) what their plan was, they would have been honest and answered “I don’t know. I didn’t expect to live this long.”

The day the human known as (Y/n) stormed into Alder’s bar and demanded to be the one to take on the burden of Gus’ punishment was the day they were expecting death. They weren’t familiar with the way Alder typically works but considering he was a mafia man, they were expecting nothing less than a quick bullet to the head. 

They did not die, clearly, turns out Alder does not kill anytime he deems it unnecessary. Instead something else happened. Their commitment to saving Gus, even if it meant risking their own life, led Alder to give them a job offer. 

“If you can do the jobs he refused to, and fill his debt by working under me for free, I will pardon both of you.” Such a strange request shocked them, but considering the bar was at earth’s fucking core (Y/n) thought it was a generous offer and of course took it.

 _“At least being Alder’s slave would mean that Gus would be free.”_ They reasoned at the time but alas, the world did not work in their favor. When did it ever? Gus was still very much in Alder’s grasp, perhaps even more so now. Instead of being a free civilian, or even going back to the position he initially held, he was officially considered a hostage and was used as leverage to hold over (Y/n)’s head. In hindsight, (Y/n) wondered how they could have ever thought Alder would have let either of them go that easily. He was careful, despite (Y/n)’s wishes that he wasn’t. It pissed them off to no end that Gus was being used in this way, as if he was nothing more than motivation for them to get whatever job Alder wanted done. The only thing that seemed to piss them off more was how (Y/n) had turned into the model employee Alder had dreamed of. They were one of the best jack of all trades he had, a skilled intimidator, negotiator and above all, spy. And all he had to do was threaten to torture their best friend whenever he felt they were getting slow or sloppy. The pressure exhausted (Y/n), but it also made them efficient, something they could tell Alder liked greatly about them. 

The idea Alder genuinely liked any aspect of them made (Y/n) shiver and suppress the urge to vomit.

Everything was shit, but at least Gus was alive and unharmed as far as (Y/n) could tell. He would be released when they would be and that simple fact was the only thing that kept them going, it was the light in this seemingly dark, never ending, unyielding and unforgiving tunnel that was their life. The thought was enough to get them through all their jobs, the bad and the terrible alike. 

And boy, were those jobs the bane of their existence. (Y/n) had to do anything Alder told them to, like demand money from people in despair, and gather intel on specific targets just to name a few of that jackass’ requests. They've wrecked properties, threatened to hurt innocent families and sometimes fulfilled those very threats. One of the worst and bigger jobs they had to do was kidnap a man who was flirting with a girl Alder had his eyes on and deliver the poor sap to the devil himself. Even though Alder told (Y/n) they would deliver him back to his place of residence, they never saw him again.

With each job done and each life a little more ruined, a part of them died. The empathy soul that laid in their chest felt as if it was constantly throbbing in pain, their mind kept forcing (Y/n) into their victims’ shoes, reliving the same terror and pain they’ve inflicted. It made them want to scream and never stop. The only thing that has kept them afloat was the idea that there was an endpoint: once they paid off Gus’ debt both of them would be homeward bound.

And surely the end was coming soon right? They had been working for Alder for a year now and it’s not like Gus was even an employee of his for that long, surely, they were nearly finished. Not that they had any evidence to support that. At the beginning of this ordeal (Y/n) requested to know the exact amount of Gus’ debt towards Alder but no matter how much they begged, the head honcho refused to give them an answer. He seemed to decide it would be in his best interest to keep it a secret. 

Of course he would do that, the fucker. 

(Y/n) always tried to take on other’s perspectives, always tried to understand where they could be coming from and tried to give others the benefit of the doubt. But no amount of sympathy could mask the fact that this was a method to keep them under his thumb and nothing more. The main problem with not knowing Gus’ debt total was that it allowed Alder to hold all the cards. Maybe they had already paid off Gus’ debt but how would they know? Alder certainly would never tell them. It felt like he held victory just barely beyond their reach and the fact that terrified them to no end is that he could do this forever. It’s not like (Y/n) had any actual power they could use against him. Between that and the fact that all he had to do to keep them quiet and in line was to threaten Gus’ safety, how the hell were either of them getting out of this alive?!

This was a fear that had been haunting them since they passed the 10 month mark of working for Alder. Back then, when that thought was first taking hold of them, they tried to plan an escape with Gus. But even though he was a fairly optimistic person, Gus shot down every idea they had. 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea (Y/n).” He confessed quietly, trying to make sure the guards that were keeping an eye on them wouldn’t hear. “You made a soul contract with him, remember? If you leave he’ll track you down like an animal.”

“Then that’ll be my problem. We could spilt up so he won’t find you-” 

“What? I can’t let you do that! Do you know how much damage he can do to you because of that contract?.”

“As the other recipient of the soul contract, yes I do. But we have to try!” They whispered urgently.

“(Y/n), seriously,” That caused them to shut up and look at their best friend. He pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “The best thing we can do is just do what he asks. We’ll find a way out, I promise but the timing isn’t right. We need to find an opening.” That conversation had happened a month or so ago, it was the last time (Y/n) had actually seen Gus. Not because he was dead (or so (Y/n) believed) but because Alder started to limit the amount of face to face time the two had, until they didn’t see each other at all. They were terrified initially that their conversations of escape reached his ears and was expecting some sort of punishment. But it had been weeks and Alder had done nothing to punish them. 

_“In hindsight that really was not the best last conversation you can have with the person you’re trying to save, but it was what it was.”_ They considered as they swirled the liquid in their bottle. _“...How am I going to save him? There’s always more to do, more to collect and I can’t plan an escape at all because he’s keeping Gus so far out of reach… What am I supposed to do?”_ With despair present in their eyes they took a long sad sip. 

“well you look like you’re bordering crisis mode.” A deep husky voice said behind them. “what’s your boss doing this time?” 

“Same old same old.” In their peripheral vision they saw as someone slid into the barstool next to them. They knew who it was instantly, without the need to turn and check. But still, they spun their barstool to face their boney companion. His wide smile seemed to brighten a bit before he gave them a quick look over and (Y/n) thought they saw the faintest trace of concern in his eye lights.

“geez you look like shit.”

“Awfully rude of you bonehead.” (Y/n) scoffed and looked down to examine themselves. They were wearing a white dress shirt that was cuffed to their elbows, black dress pants and suspenders. “I happen to like how I look today. Thought this was a good outfit.”

“i didn’t mean your clothes squishy shell.” He grabbed their chin and lifted their head up. “ya got bags under your eyes. and the general look of someone who needs a lay down. as a napping expert, i would know.” A blush crept onto the face of ‘squishy shell’ and they pulled their chin out of the skeleton’s hand. He chuckled, waved the bartender Grillby over, and ordered a drink of his own. “you sure you’re doing ok?”

“When is anyone truly doing ok?” (Y/n) questioned, taking another swig of their drink. 

“i think i’m doing pretty well, _tibia_ honest.” The skelebuddy chuckled out as a glass was placed in front of him. “thanks for asking by the way.”

Rolling their eyes but smiling all the same, they sarcastically asked, “How are you doing Sans?” 

“i’m doin alright. got my favorite suit on so already it was a good day.” He held his arms up a bit to show off a dark blue suit with matching dress pants and vest. Even his gloves and hat were the same color. Must have cost him a fortune to afford all of that, no wonder he says he’s been doing well. “however, i have this friend who is clearly in the dumps and won’t tell me why.”

“What a shitty friend. Maybe updog is bothering them.”

Sans let out a small laugh before he said “...i hope you know i’m not responding to that at all.” (Y/n) grinned and chuckled, forgetting that anything was wrong for a moment. The moment was brief though and the reality of their situation came crashing back down, which caused them to slam down the rest of their drink and order a new one. “hey now, i think that’s enough for you.” 

“I’ve only had one bottle.” They gave him an exasperated look as they fished some money out of their pockets.

“and you don’t drink that much to begin with.” 

“Gotta live a little while I’m still on this earth right?” That response made Sans narrow his eyes a bit as Grillby hesitantly placed another bottle down in front of (Y/n). “Cheers.” They tapped the bottle to Sans’ glass and brought it to their lips. But just as they did, Sans took the bottle away and held it out of arm’s reach.

“Hey! Give it back, I paid for that!” (Y/n) exclaimed, not seeing that Grillby had yet to accept the currency still sitting on the bar. Instead, he just watched as (Y/n) leaned over, trying to grab the bottle and bring it back into their possession, which was difficult to do considering Sans used his magic to float the bottle even further away. “You’re a jerk.” (Y/n) leaned back in their seat again, turning their attention to the bartender. “Hey Grillby, can I have another drink please?” (Y/n) asked, smiling hopefully.

“.... (Grilbz said you’ve had enough for today.)”

“What? That’s only my second bottle!”

“ever?” The skeleton joked.

“Oh shut up man. You can’t make that joke when you’ve seen me get shit faced.”

“i’ll give you that, but i’ve only seen you drink more than this when you’re down in the dumps. So quit your _wineing_.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up.” They jokingly muttered as Sans gave the bottle back to Grillby who took it gratefully and pushed the money on the counter back to (Y/n).

“.... (Grilbz is reminded of the time you got so drunk you locked yourself in the bathroom and started crying about how you just wanted a slightly brighter future. He’s asks Sans to ensure you get home safe and sound.)”

“believe me buddy, i would if they would tell me where they lived.”

“I’m not even drunk.” They ignored their friends’ bicker as they muttered and laid their head on the bar. “I just wanna forget about my life for a bit.”

Grillby went off to go help some other customers as Sans turned his attention back to (Y/n). “and why’s that squishy shell?” He asked, laying his own head to mirror the human’s. “you know, you don’t hafta _bottle_ everything up. it might not solve your problems but if it’d make you feel better surely it’s worth a _shot._ ” Despite the puns that would make anyone else groan, (Y/n) could hear the sincerity in his voice. It made them consider his advice. Maybe it would help to make them feel better to talk it out, it was afterall how their friendship started.

After one of their first jobs working for Alder, (Y/n) knew they needed a drink and went to Grillby’s because it was close. They then went on and made the impulsive decision to have enough to drink that they started shit talking about their new boss to anyone that would listen. Thankfully some restraint was exercised that night and even if they wanted to (Y/n) didn’t name drop Alder. (They’d get hell it was revealed they worked for Alder, both from Alder and the civilians. Even if (Y/n) personally hadn’t affected too many people’s lives, Alder definitely did. Everyone knew someone with an Alder vengeance.) Sans happened to be close by and was too lazy to move from the slightly obnoxious bar goer so he stuck around and gave his insight. Along with a few god awful puns that made (Y/n) laugh before immediately saying "Shut the fuck up, _please_ shut the fuck up." This has since become their go to response to his puns.

When they came back for a second visit, they only had water and a plan to not drink any alcohol and to definitely not complain about their boss who could absolutely torture the hell out of them or his hostage if they leaked any of his secrets. They weren’t entirely sure why they had come back to the comfy bar but decided it was probably best if this was their last time there. But Sans was there and he was shit faced and _he_ started complaining about his job to them. And (Y/n)’s plans to never come back were thrown out the window. It wasn’t long before meeting up and talking became a thing between Sans and (Y/n). They’d reminisce about the good times and trash talk the bad ones, the two of them became a source of encouragement for the other. It reminded (Y/n) a lot of the first time they met Gus, and all the other good times with him. The jokes, the snark, the unconditional encouragement... God they missed him. 

They have been bottling all of their troubles up for a while, but there was a slight reason for that. That reason was they weren’t sure how much longer they could take it. The lies, the secrets, the working for the devil, they could feel themself reaching a breaking point. (Y/n) was terrified that if they started talking, they wouldn’t stop. That first night here at Grillby’s wasn’t just a fun night, it was a warning. 

But still, the fact remained that it was 10:30 pm and they felt like utter garbage. They had to find an outlet for their stress, even if it was just a little one. So staring into Sans’ pretty eyelights, (Y/n) gave a sigh.

“It’s just… I think my boss is a dick.”

“from what i’ve heard, i’d have to agree.”

“I really want to quit my job.” They could feel the truth of everything bubble in their stomach, their impulses did want to take over. Maybe they did have too much to drink. Worried they would spill any more info about their job they reiterated, “I really really _really_ want to quit.”

“then why don’t you make like a tree and leaf?”

“It’s... complicated.” (Y/n) lifted their head up from the bar and hesitated, putting careful attention that they weren’t used to on their words. “We’re… Understaffed and my boss has told me time and time again that I am a really valuable employee. I don’t think he’d let me go.” At least that much wasn’t a lie. Alder on more than one occasion felt it necessary to compliment (Y/n)’s work in various creepy ways. 

“welp kiddo, let me tell you as a guy who has more than his fair share of jobs i know when it’s time to quit,” Sans placed a hand on their shoulder. “and this is that time.”

“But it’s not that simple. And even if it was I don’t know if my boss will let me just leave.”

“want me to force ‘im? i can be quite... persuasive.” Sans asked, tone hinting to darker intentions. It made (Y/n) laugh and place a hand on his head, petting him through his now crumpled hat. 

“I find it very hard to believe that you can be threatening shorty.” Sitting as they were now, slouched up against the bar, the two of them almost looked to be the same height. However, when they stood next to each other it was as clear as the 9 inches of height (Y/n) had on him who was the taller one. Sans narrowed his eyes skeptically to them but before he could give a proper reply, a chime and a buzz of a cell phone caught the human’s attention. They pulled out a flip phone, keeping the screen away from Sans’ prying eye lights and read the text: _“Meet me at the office. I have a new assignment for you.”_

“You have got to be shitting me.” (Y/n) cursed out, grimacing at the request in front of them. But with reluctant sigh they put the burner phone away and started to gather their things. “Sorry Mr. Bonehead sir, but duty calls.” 

“what? your boss is asking for you now? i thought you were off the clock.”

“Me and you both.” They buttoned up their coat and placed a hat on their head. “Better go see what the asshole wants. I’ll see you tomorrow.” But as they started to walk away, Sans spoke up.

“wait. i’ll go with you.” This made (Y/n) fearfully stop in their tracks. They spun around to see Sans getting ready to leave as well. 

“A-Ah you don’t have to, in fact I insist you don’t.”

“it’s dark out there. not safe for poor defenseless humans. it’s best if i walk you there.. maybe home too.” He was smiling but there was something about it that said he wasn’t joking. “besides, i’ve never seen where you work.”

 _“That is very much intentional.”_ Their mind stated unhelpfully as it scrambled to think of excuses. “Really, I don’t want to bother you. It’s a really long walk and I don’t know how long the boss’ll want to see me. Also, this is a two way street buddy, I don’t know where you work either.” (Y/n) argued back to which Sans rolled his eyes and muttered something they didn’t catch under his breath. (“cuz i don’t want you in trouble.”) “I promise I’ll be ok Sans. I’m not as defenceless as you think.” Sans hesitated. He looked to study their (e/c) eyes, clearly debating if he believed them or not.

“you promise?”

“I promise.”

“...ok.” He relented (though (Y/n) knew he was only going to leave them alone for now.) “but just to be sure,” The skeleton took out a business card from his pocket and held it out towards them. “call me if you start seeing trouble.” (Y/n) rolled their eyes as they grabbed the piece of cardstock from his gloved hand. They took a quick glance over the business card, all it said was his name and a phone number in a funny font.

“Fine I’ll take this. But don’t stay up all night expecting a call.”

“text me once you’re home safe then.”

“Who are you? My dad?” They looked up from the business card to stare amusingly at their friend. But Sans wasn't exactly having it.

“...how long have we been friends now?”

“Too long.” (Y/n) snorted before they caught on that he was trying to be serious and quickly clarified, “I’m joking.. Umm about a year now right?” 

“right,” He confirmed as (Y/n) pocketed the card. “that’s long enough for me to be worried about safety in my book.”

(Y/n) rolled their eyes again and sighed. “OK dad. _Alcohol_ you when I’m home.” (Y/n) stated as they turned to leave.

“good one but you’ve already used the dad joke. you need more material.”

“I’ll put that on the to do list.”


	3. The "No Way In Hell This'll Work" Idea

A storm brewed that night, and everyone could tell what was coming. From the dark clouds that loomed over the otherwise serene city, the way the air held a hint of danger and how the thin blankets of snow on the ground seemed to be waiting patiently for more. Another 6 inches was inevitable.

The calm before the storm.

Exactly how (Y/n) felt.

Their eyes held a confused but dark look to them as they drove their foot into any snow poff they saw absentmindedly (and surprisingly found $5 in one of them.) Stuffed under their arm were a couple of files they had no choice but to study once they returned home.

 _“The Dreemurrs huh?”_ They knew they should have been thinking about the plan, about how to pull off Alder's impossible request, but there were too many things flowing around the human’s head, taking up too much room and attention. Alder's words haunted them as they turned a corner. _“....A promotion?... Sans is right and how many times can I say that?... I gotta get outta here.”_

An hour or so beforehand, (Y/n) had made their way to Alder’s office, upset that he cut their lovely evening short. However, under the layers of fatigue and annoyance (Y/n) couldn’t help but feel curious as to what the new assignment was. Even if Alder often worked on his own timeline and was arrogant enough to expect his workers to drop everything for him, he had his limits. This must have been important, at least it felt that way. It was the kind of importance that forced you to pay attention or else risk death.

 _“They say curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.. Why do I have a feeling that’s not what’s going to happen here?”_ (Y/n) thought to themself as they entered the building, their nerves started to act up. Despite knowing the place like the back of their hand a guard came by and walked them to where Alder’s office. It was another human of course, the head honcho seemed to have a lot of them around. Once they walked in and closed the door behind them, (Y/n) could feel themself sweat. Whether it was from their nerves or the mere fact that the temperature inside Alder's office was higher than literally anywhere else, (Y/n) did not know. Quickly they unburdened themself of their coat and started to eye around the place. The room was dark, with tall bookshelves that towered over a long, dense desk that sat in the middle of the room. A brick fireplace, with a chimney, mantle and all, was attached to the wall to the left of the desk. All of the walls were a deep shade of blood red which made (Y/n) shudder. 

“This room gets more unsettling the more I’m in here.” (Y/n) muttered that to themself just as the door behind them opened. They jumped and turned to see Alder who once his eyes landed on them gave a smile. _“Speaking of unsettling.”_ He wore a dark purple suit and had to duck to enter the room without clipping the doorway with his horns.

“Ah, just who I need to see, my best employee!” (Y/n) shuddered and found they desperately wished he didn’t say that. They also found they hoped he didn’t actually believe that. “Please take a seat. I wanted to see you and get your expertise on this case right away. Can I get you anything?”

“Let’s just cut to the chase,” (Y/n) stated in annoyance, immediately regretting the decision. Alder threw up an eyebrow in surprise, though there was a hint of amusement.

“You seem a bit short tempered tonight. Anything troubling you?” His tone was non-confrontational, he gave them a snide grin. One of challenge and (Y/n) was immediately backing down. Despite the cocky attitude they gave him at his bar a year before, (Y/n) was terrified of Alder and now that they were working under him they tried to keep talking back to a minimum. After all, he did hold their best friend in his giant hands as well as their soul. They learned the hard way that it was always better to be obedient (and cringe about being a suck up later) rather than be defiant and worry about how it could hurt Gus. (Or themselves.)

“No nothing. I’m fine.” Alder regarded them in an intimidating stare before donning an approving look and sitting in his seat. 

“Very well, we do have important business to discuss.” Both parties took their appropriate seats, one in a practical throne fit for a king and the other in a chair fit for a small child. “The day has come in which I have finally procured the location to a rival of mine. They never stay in one place for long so we must strike while the iron is hot, which is why I’ve called you in here tonight.” 

“I’m guessing you want me to gather some intel on them?” (Y/n) crossed their arms and leaned back in their chair. 

“Correct. This is the biggest job I’ve trusted with you yet, it would do you well not to fuck it up, so to speak. Or need I remind you what is at stake?”

"You really don't have to," They muttered out and tried to look anywhere but his eyes. "I read ya loud and clear."

"Excellent." He opened a drawer to his desk using a key and pulled out a sheet of paper. “I need to know everything you can find about their security measures as well as general protocols and such forth. Due to the amount of info I need I request you stay on the property over the course of 24 hours. I’ve compiled a list for you to use in observations.” Alder held out the sheet of paper which (Y/n) took and looked over. As their eyes scanned the page they kept getting wider, clearly shocked by the contents.

“Holy shit dude.” The list of items Alder wanted notes on was nothing less than knowing where all members of this family were at every moment. Who was guarding doors? Checking security systems? How often do they switch out people? How often do they update computer systems? But there were also questions about the health, wellness and weak points of each member, especially the don. “What are you doing that requires this much information? I’ll need like 2 weeks at least to get detailed notes about all of this.”

“I don’t see how that is hardly your concern. And as I stated before you have 24 hours.”

“Bullshit.” They lowered the paper to glare at the monster in front of him. “It’ll take 24 hours to get info on any one of these things, not all of them at once! I need more time.”

“The longer you stay the more likely it is you will be caught, it’s simple logic.” Alder patronizingly chided. 

“You doubt my abilities?” (Y/n) challenged as they laid the list down on the desk. 

“Of course not my dear. But it is a caution we must take to ensure we are not found out. This is not up for discussion.” Alder laced his fingers together in a professional manner. He kept a calm front for now, but it seemed as if it would break.

“But we both want me to do a good job on this right? I want my friend's safety and you want your intel, yes?"

"You are correct, however-"

"Then there's no room for error. I need more time, there is no way I can gather enough information for you in only a day of observation." (Y/n) argued.

"Human-" His hands were balling up atop of his desk, a warning to anyone with proper sight and logic. 

"Think about it," They scooted closer to the edge of their seat. "These guys are clearly smart enough to have evaded you for this long,"

"That is quite enough-"

"Look, you have to think further ahead than this buddy." They rose and placed their hands on the desk, leaning forward. "Imagine the resources they must have. The people on their side-”

"(Y/n)." Rarely was their name ever uttered with such malice. It was what made (Y/n) shut up. It made their mind slow down and realize that they had spoken out of turn, they were almost looking down on him from the way they stood, which made his eyes glow in annoyance. Alder never did like being talked over, or corrected. They hung their head in sorrow, avoiding eye contact and immediately dropped back into their chair. Alder’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as (Y/n)’s words still hung in the air. He stole a glance at them looking down and fidgeting. Something clicked inside the monster's head and he realized something. That something being that even if they were out of line they were right. And that mere fact somewhat impressed him. Could this human, who was being strategic and trying to calculate the best possible outcome for everyone, really be the same one who he met formally a year ago? The same wise cracking human who made the impulsive choice to saunter into his bar and make a deal with him? A smile graced his face one again as he shook his head slightly. The last thought before he decided to speak again was how they were starting to get quite good at this game called life. Though this outburst told him that much, it also showed him that they were right where he wanted them to be: they were still fearful enough that he controlled them.

“I suppose you’re right. But you can’t stay for two weeks total. I’ll give you 3 days and that’s final.” (Y/n) looked up at him and nodded.

“Ok.” (Y/n) took a deep breath, thankful the confrontation was over. Before the silence could linger and get uncomfortable they spoke up again. "Should I ask who these 'enemies' are?"

“...I suppose there’s no harm in you knowing the target’s identity, you will find out sooner or later after all.” Alder rose from his chair and walked to the fire place behind the human. With a simple snap of his fingers a powerful fire was ignited in his hand, even with the distance between them (Y/n) could feel the heat. “Have you ever heard of the Dreemur family?” With an effortless dip of his clawed hand, Alder let the fire drip between his fingers and fall into the fireplace. (Y/n) cautiously looked up at their boss, a look of concern etched in their eyes.

“...Who hasn’t?” The Dreemurr family was said to be the most benevolent of the mafia families, helping anyone down on their luck. It’s common knowledge amongst civilians if you’re having problems with one gang or another to take your case up to the Dreemurr family. All you have to do is get in contact with someone they've helped and they'll hear out your case. How said person gets in contact with them seems to remain a secret though. They’ve handled loan sharks, kidnappings, witness protection, you name it. But even with all the good they’ve done for the community it’s no surprise they’ve gathered their fair share of enemies. Still, to go up against a giant like that, who did Alder think he was? _“Someone I really should not be working with.”_

“Thanks to a few associates of mine I have found where they are hiding for the time being. And as I say there's no time like the present,” He turned and gave them what could only be described as an evil grin. “It is time to act. All I simply need is the intel you will collect.”

“R-right.” This job was starting to leave a bad taste in (Y/n)’s mouth and the feeling of dread dig in their stomach. A meek knock could be heard echoing throughout the room, which sounded especially weak compared to Alder’s commanding voice requesting the person come in. (Y/n) turned as the door opened, looking at a person with a familiar bush of black hair, and glasses.

“Here are the files you requested- (Y/n)?!” Recognizing the voice right away, they shot out of their seat and stared at Gus.

“Hey! Oh my stars you’re ok.” Before they could realize it they were jogging towards him. stars they had missed him. But as they approached him, Gus took a noticeable step back. “They’re letting you out and doing things?”

“Y-yea but I'm still a hostage here. I didn’t know you both were still in the middle of the meeting.” He confessed, sending a glare in Alder’s direction. 

“Thank you for coming quickly, Augustus." Alder articulated, ignoring the glares. "You can go ahead and give the files to your friend there.” He gestured to (Y/n) who was trying to check in with Gus. There was something clearly wrong, they could feel it in their soul.

“Are you doing ok? Are they feeding you? They aren’t working you hard are they?”

“I’m fine (Y/n).” Gus said curtly as he dropped two files into their hands. “Here’s what you need for the mission.”

“Gus?” (Y/n) spoke softly, concern laced in their voice. When Gus looked at them finally, he softened at the worry on their face. 

“Ah gee you don't have to give me that look.” He attempted to joke and gave a sideways grin. “I promise you I'm fine. We’ll talk when you get back ok?”

“That won’t be too long, your friend here will only be gone for 3 days. Isn’t that wonderful?” Alder jested, placing a hand on (Y/n)’s shoulder causing them to flinch. “I must say that your friend here is quite strategic, they brought up some really good points." He continued to jab, completely forgetting to mention the confrontation. "They really are my best employee, thinking ahead but only if it means saving your skin Augustus.”

“T-Thanks?” (Y/n) said, shrugging his hand off. “I should probably get going and sleep up for the job right?” 

“What a wonderful idea. I need you sharp as a whip for the mission tomorrow.”

“I’m starting tomorrow?” (Y/n) whipped around to stare at Alder, they clearly questioned whether or not he was serious. All he did was give them a sly smile.

“Be careful and read the files, they should contain any information we have.” Gus brought their attention back to him as he placed his hands on (Y/n)’s shoulder. “Read them carefully. You need to be prepared for the future.” Gus looked into their eyes, carefully articulating his last message. (Y/n) furrowed their eyebrows.

“I... will do just that.” 

“Such a diligent work, even if you are only here to save your best friend.” Alder commented. With a sneer he said “Though with such strategic thinking and efficient work, you are starting to remind me of myself. Perhaps a promotion is in order.” The words struck a chord within (Y/n)’s soul as they turned to look at him in shock. He said it so easily, exactly like it was the next logical step. As if he hadn't just said the most haunting statement (Y/n) ever heard.

“ _Oh stars I've been in this business for too long. I can't become like him! But more urgently, a_ _promotion?!?! I wasn’t supposed to be here long enough to warrant a promotion, I was just here to pay off Gus’ debt.”_ They looked between him and Gus' own shocked expression. It looked like he was having a hard time believing he just heard that too. (Y/n) must have seemed like they were about to argue back, something everyone in the room knew would be a mistake, because Gus started to usher them out the door.

“Stay safe! You got this.” And with that the door closed. Leaving (Y/n) alone in the hallway with an armful of files. They stood there and absorbed everything they had just heard, it was the only thing they thought they could do. The thought dawned on them that this could be a nightmare they had yet to wake up from, they desperately hoped it was. Just as they turned to leave, Alder’s voice rang out in a not so subtle way: “They are going to find out soon enough.” 

_"...Find out what?"_

Now here they were, walking back to their apartment, out in the cold, a storm brewing but they could hardly find it within themself to care.

 _“In no universe is a promotion for Alder a good thing. What would a promotion mean for Gus? If I’m being forced to stay would they let him go?.. Probably not.”_ They stared down at their shoes and attempted to back the panic that has been to settle in the back of their mind. It had been there since they got Alder’s message at the bar but oh boy was it deciding now to fully make itself at home. _"Oh my stars what kind of shit did I get us into?”_ Just as the first snowflakes of the storm started to fall, (Y/n) finally reached their crappy apartment building they were still hesitant to call home. They could feel the energy seep out of them as they entered and trudged up the stairs. The closer they got to their apartment, the heavier their bones seemed to be. (Y/n) practically collapsed into their apartment in fatigue and promptly ignored the eviction warning that was taped on their door. It really had been a long day. 

“...Alder is going to keep Gus and I under his thumb forever." Cornered didn't even begin to describe how they were feeling. "Stars what am I going to do?” As (Y/n) closed and locked their door they briefly wondered if this is how all of the targets they've had to terrorize felt. They all must have been so afraid for their lives, panicking if there would ever be a time when things were ok again. Wondering if there was anyone who could help them... Feeling the weight of their and Gus' future on their shoulders they laid down on the floor of their entrance way, having yet to remove their coat or shoes. 

"This is more than just me and Gus though. Can the Dreemurrs survive an attack from Alder?" They opened up one of the files, thumbing through it briefly before...

“Wait…" They suddenly sat up as the gears turned in their head. "That's an idea... But wait, don't get your hopes up me! There's no fucking way it would work, if Alder found out he would kill us, no matter how messy it is. Besides how would I even make this idea work?" They shook their head, as if trying to shake the idea that was blossoming out. But the more they tried, the more details their brain would just latch onto. They hated it but Alder was right, they were becoming more strategic.

 _"Just like him..."_ They thought in fear. Before violently shaking their head, lightly smacking their cheeks, and muttering "No fuck it. Fuck that notion! Don't worry about that right. " A newfound energy coursed through their body as they snatched up a notebook and a pen and started writing out a plan. There was a huge chance this was not going to work and just get them killed but if there was a chance they could get Gus out of this they had to take it. Even if their own safety wasn't part of the equation. As they worked a sense of deja vu flashed in their head. They were practically in the same place they were a year ago. (Y/n) shook their head, trying not to think about it too much as they stood to take their coat off. But as they did so, a card fluttered out of their pocket and landed on the floor. 

"What the?" The crouched down to pick it up. "Oh, it's Sans' business card. OH crap I should let him know I'm ok!"

Well at least one thing is different: at least they had Sans.

Hopefully that will be a constant in their life. 


	4. Mission Start!

As the night crept into the early morning the only thing on (Y/n)’s mind was getting a plan together. Snow fell in abundance all throughout the night while they stayed up as late as they physically could. More ideas came to them and they quickly wrote them down, but they just as quickly scratched them out. They needed this to work, they needed only the perfect plan but no amount of brainstorming would change the fact that this plan was inherently messy and liable for failure. As they sat on their bedroom floor they worked silently, only could the sound of pencil scratches, paper flips and yawns be heard.

In the first part of their night, (Y/n) found they had too much nervous energy and paced to work it off. Thoughts were so muddled, and they were so distracted, that they had not realized they were muttering to themselves

“How do I approach them about all of this? I don’t know anyone who has gotten help from them so I can't contact them as a civilian.” A hand on their chin, (Y/n) narrowed their eyes as they continued to pace. “Not to mention timing. Alder is expecting me to be on a mission tomorrow, and if I wait till after I may not get a chance.” Their eyes, full of worry, cast over to the list of requirements Alder asked for. There was no doubt in their mind that he was planning something big, an attack perhaps. Maybe he was going to try and actually gain a monopoly over the city. That thought terrified them.

 _“It's not just about Gus and I...I can’t put this off.”_ Around 2:30 AM (Y/n) had gotten too tired to pace and sat down in the sea of papers. Around 2:35 AM they slumped all the way onto the floor, laying on their side. The more (Y/n) thought about their situation, the more they realized the stakes were incredibly high, and they only seem to be getting higher.

“If I actually go through with Alder's scheme, the whole city could be in jeopardy. Not only that," (Y/n) thought back to all the times they've heard others talk of the Dreemurrs, the kindness in their hearts, the compassion and ingenuity they'd shown. The lives they've saved. (Y/n) would sometimes sit and wonder who these people really were? What would they do to relax and unwind after a long day's work? How would they feel seeing such a broken down city? What would compel them to be better? "...Their very lives are in danger too. But... If I don't go through with this Alder will hurt Gus. Hell, this plan is so big, he might even kill him if I mess this up."

The thoughts were so muddled, it was so late into the night, and (Y/n) was so, well, them that they forgot they were in the same boat. Their life was in danger too.

Everywhere they looked, (Y/n) could only see failure. No matter what choice they made. But they knew they had to tackle this head on. They practically held so many lives in their hands. So many souls...

Eyelids drifted closed as they placed a hand on their chest and performed the only bit of magic they knew how to. They felt a familiar warmth press against their palm. Only faintly could they see the glow through their eyelids, it made them nervous to open and see. But they did so anyways and stared down at the very culmination of their being: their soul. It was a sea foam green, just as beautiful as the first time they learned to summon it. But back then it shined brilliantly and basked everything around it in a bright light. Whereas now it reminded (Y/n) of the dim embers of a dying fire.

"This job really has been making its mark." (Y/n) mumbled bitterly. The dim glow was one concern, but there was another. And this one was scarier. (Y/n) held their soul carefully as their eyes landed on the top right part of the heart, where right along the edge, a piece, only a bit bigger than their thumb, was missing. Instead, there was a jagged, empty cavity in its place.

It had been gone ever since (Y/n) agreed to work for Alder. He had explained the rules and regulations of his 'business' the very evening they met and stated that he needed something from them.

“Insurance that you won’t betray me and that I know where you are whenever I need to check.” That’s when he explained a soul contract: a union between two or more beings in which parts of one’s soul are exchanged with each other. In order for them to begin their work it was required they took part.

It is a fairly outdated practice now, one of those things that on paper sounded great but in practice...

The use of a soul contract was supposed to be a lot more wholesome. It was supposed to be used for weddings and other happy celebrations, the parties involved were supposed to have more of a say in it, even to choose the shape they wanted their soul piece in. 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt. 

But like most circumstances revolving around monsters, what matters is one’s intention.

_“I think he made it hurt more on purpose to make a point." (Y/n) told Gus as they were recovered. They had laid on the floor of the room Gus would be staying in while (Y/n) paid off his debt. “God I hate that guy, I hate that fucker.” They were laid on their side, hand pressed against their chest, there was a burning sensation that would not go away. Gus sat behind them, knees pulled up against his chest as he rubbed (Y/n)'s back as an attempt to be comforting._

_“He’s not all that bad, once you get to know him.”_

_"Wait, did you have to do this?! Oh I am going to kill that mother fu-”_

_“No! I didn’t,” Gus interrupted as he placed a hand on (Y/n)’s shoulder to calm them down. “I think he only makes contracts with the people he doesn’t trust.”_

_“Oh he’s the one with trust issues huh?” They scoffed._

_“Well, you did surprise him. Storming into the bar, demanding things as if you had power to do so, that's not something he encounters that often.” He gave (Y/n) a small pat on their shoulder. “You’re unpredictable.” At that (Y/n) gave another groan and curled further in on themself._

_"Well gee, now that you've explained it to me it makes perfect sense." (Y/n) stated sarcastically, before groaning in pain again. “I’d hope you’d be more on the side of your friend here.” They squeezed their eyes shut._

_"Of course I’m on your side! I’ll always be on your side.” The two of them lapsed into a silence, before Gus softly spoke up again. “You didn't have to do any of this."_

_"...No you're wrong." They open one eye to look at him. "He messed with my friend and if this is what'll get him to unmess with you, I'll do it. I'll do anything'."_

_“... Did you really go through all of this just for me?”_

_“Well now, we really need to work on your listening comprehension." (Y/n) chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Of course I did G. And I’d do it again.” Just as Gus was about to respond (Y/n) tried to use the support of an incredibly shaky arm to sit up._

_“Wait-” Whether that was in response to their words or their action, it was unclear as he only got that single word out before their arm suddenly gave out though. With a painful cry (Y/n) tumbled back towards the ground. Thankfully, Gus reacted quickly and scooped them into his arms, turning them so they faced him._

_“Guess I’m not fully healed yet. Why can’t my body heal faster?!”_

_“Why did you say that??”_

_“Because pain fucking sucks-”_

_“No I mean,” Gus took a deep breath and positioned (Y/n) to look into their (e/c) eyes. “Did you just say you’d do this again? The fucking soul contract?!"_

_"And the months of worry and the swooping in to save you." They winked, a rather ridiculous gesture for the situation but while normally Gus would have told them so, this time he ignored it._

_“Why?!”_

_“Because,” (Y/n) stared up at him, a hand on his shoulder. “I knew this whole business with Alder was causing you stress and heartache and I was so fucking worried about you. Did you know I would sit and think about all the shit you’ve had to do and how terrible it must be? It would keep me up at night! So I decided, if I can do my part to lessen that, to help you out in any way I can, you better believe I will.” Their eyes had sparkled with determination as they spoke. “You were there for me, now I need to step up for you.” Gus remained silent and seemed dumbfounded. It didn’t make sense to them why this fact had flabbergasted him so._

It still made no sense.

The memory made (Y/n)’s dimly lit, chipped soul ache. Its light flickers brought (Y/n) back to the present, back to their own apartment. They wanted to save him but all they’ve done is digger Gus into a deeper hole. It was worse than that too, Gus wasn't the only one in danger.

 _“The Dreemurrs... I have to warn them of the danger they're in. They're in the hole too! Along with everyone in the city!... Fuck I keep forgetting I’m in this hole too.”_ They summoned their soul back into their body, curling into themself once more. Whatever energy they had before had completely drained out of their body. _"...Maybe my being in the hole doesn't matter. If I can get everyone else out..."_ Soon enough they drifted to sleep, with the encouraging thought: _"We'll get out. Even if I have to die trying."_

<3

Morning brought disorientation and chaos. 

(Y/n) woke up late and had to scramble to get ready. They thanked the stars above that in the midst of their planning session the night before they had actually gotten a few things prepared. Their bag was mostly packed with the right equipment, but they had to pack up some food and the files they had, which they did not have time to read over as much as they’d like. 

They still had yet to even touch one of the files they had received. 

Cramming as many snack bars as they could into their bag (while also cramming one of them in their mouth) and got to work trying to get the right attire on. They had completely neglected to change clothes when they got home the night before and if they were being honest with themself they wouldn’t have changed if they weren’t about to go on a spy mission. Hence they didn’t put too much thought into it and threw on a black button down long sleeved shirt and black pants. They clipped their hair to ensure it wouldn’t get in the way and threw their bag on their back, tightening the straps to ensure it would stay close to them.

They had to at least _look_ like they were ready for an intel retrieval mission, even if that wasn't exactly going to happen. Despite knowing how mad Alder must be at them for being late, (Y/n) still made time to do one last important task. They couldn’t deny the very real possibility that the Dreemurrs could kill them before hearing their warning so they had set to work and had pulled out a clean sheet of paper. 

“In the event… That I get killed…” They muttered as they wrote out a note, hoping it was legible despite being written in a rush.

The only thought running through their head as they tucked everything away and rushed out the door was _“Please let this work, please let this work, please let this fucking work.”_

<3 

On the outskirts of the city, secluded within a forest, was a large brick house that seemed to have been abandoned. There was a wall surrounding the perimeter and the only sign that anyone was using this property was the guard sitting on a tall post right at the gate entrance. The house was so far from civilization, the busy sounds of morning traffic were but a very faint buzz in the distance. There were only the sounds of the birds singing, which coupled quite nicely with the flowers that had bloomed in (Y/n)’s opinion. 

It would be a miracle for anyone not to get lost getting here but (Y/n) had to guess that was the point of this location. They crouched down in the distance behind some trees, only leaning forward some to do preliminary examination. Stood right next to them was another one of Alder’s goonies, Erika.

“Only one guard? How foolish.” She scoffed before turning to (Y/n). “I’m going to distract the guard. While I do that you figure out a way onto the property and into the house. You have 10 minutes before I walk away. It’s not gonna be on me if you mess up.” 

“Sure.” (Y/n) answered as they examined the house. They could see some cameras were set up but it would be no problem to get around them. “I can be inside in less time. Wanna bet?” They smirked as they turned to look at their partner, an eyebrow raised. It seemed no matter the circumstance, their joking nature would always shine through.

“No, I’m still holding out that you’re going to die on this mission.” Erika disclosed. The animosity of that mere sentence made (Y/n)’s head spin. They blinked in surprise as they looked at her. What on earth did they ever do? As if to answer Erika sneered down at them and said: “After all, this kind of job isn't for newbies."

 _“Oh…”_ A spark flared in their mind and their soul. _“She’s mad because I’m the one doing this big mission, because I am helping in the take down of Alder’s rival after all… So far as they know.”_

(Y/n) shrugged. “I don’t like this as much as you do. I hate being Alder’s favorite.” The memory from this morning of Alder as he gave them that warm but mischievous smile of his before they left for the mission sent a shiver down (Y/n)'s spine. They only saw him give those smiles to those he deemed special, those that he thought were like himself. (Y/n) wished they could bleach that smile from their mind.

“Whatever.” Erika flicked her long blonde hair to one side and turned to study the house once more. She had her hair completely down for the first time since (Y/n) had met her and even had a bit of makeup on. For merely a distraction, Erika really looked like she was an innocent woman in need of help.

_“She deserves more than this. She works so hard and is genuinely talented and Alder essentially has boiled her down to bait and distraction.”_

“We should set out now.”

“Wait,” Before they even knew what they were doing, (Y/n) grabbed her arm and caused Erika to turn to them. “I’m also not entirely convinced I am getting out of this alive." They confessed, feeling a familiar bit of fear in their heart that they pushed back down. "If I don’t, feel free to use my death as a way to get better jobs out of Alder. You can use the ‘why would you send a newbie when you could have sent an experienced agent’ card.” Erika looked shocked at this.

“... Why are you saying this?”

“Because I know this is bothering you,” You were filled with EMPATHY. “That’s why." They dropped her arm and saw that she was still shocked at this proposal. "I’ll be inside the house in 10 minutes.” And with that, (Y/n) set off further into the woods, trying to get a good vantage point behind the house.

As they ran a thought suddenly occurred to them: "You _just gave her permission to use your death as a way to get more jobs conning and hurting people..."_ As they ducked behind another tree, they smacked their hand over their face. They hadn’t fully realized at the time the repercussions of what they were saying to Erika but times like these were the only ones (Y/n) got to properly exercise their main soul trait these days. _"Stars this is messed up._ " They carefully worked their way over the fence and started to survey their options when they heard: “HEY PUNK! What are you doing loitering around here? How did you find us?!” Erika’s soft damsel voice was barely audible compared to the guards, (Y/n) realized they had to strain to hear her at all. But soon they quickly shook their head and found their point of entry. 

_“Alright. Let’s go. Just enter the house.”_ (Y/n) thought as they cracked their knuckles and set off.

An important thing to note is that despite their inexperience, (Y/n) really was good at their job. They had done various little jobs for Alder(that left big impacts. ‘Little’ was something they and Alder had very different definitions to) but by far the thing they were best at was their spy work. Alder never trained them but still sent them out on all sorts of spy/intel missions. He had never planned to, only told them if they got caught they’d wish they were dead. So imagine his surprise to find they came back from each of them alive, unseen, and with the proper intel no less. After the first few missions they were eventually trained by another spy of the devil’s, which honed in on their skills and made them unstoppable. There was a reason Alder trusted them with this mission. No camera would ever be able to see them, no guard would be able to catch them (the worst that could happen is they think a ghost is haunting the place which more often than not played in (Y/n)’s favor.) They entered the house with no problems in 8 minutes flat, all they had to do was scale the house and find an empty room. Once they did, they reached into the side pocket of their bag and produced a small gadget to cut a circle through the glass and work their way inside. 

_“Huzzah! I'm in! Now for the hard, potentially life ending part.”_ They checked their watch, 2 minutes before Erika left. The room they were in had no cameras, so to kill time they paced and gathered their plan together.

 _“Oh god ok oh god ok everything’s fine. Everything’s fine.”_ 1 minute 30 seconds. _“It’s ok, just think of Gus. Gus, the innocent Dreemurr family, the fucking city! None of them deserve this, don’t you see?”_ 58 seconds. Nerves were spiking. _“We gotta put our worries and fears on the back burner for them. We can do this. Right now, you’re the only one standing in the way of Alder getting his way and hurting a lot of people.”_ 5...4...3...2...1. 

The time was up. 

Erika had either left or was in the process of leaving.

They were on their own.

(Y/n) shook their head a little and lightly smacked their cheeks. _“Alright. It's go time!”_ With that bit of encouragement they took a deep breath, an attempt to calm their racing heart beat, and opened the door. A quick look in the hallway confirmed the surprising notion that they were alone, for now, and they set off.

 _"New plan! Sorry Alder! But not really because I am going to find a Dreemurr member and explain everything I know."_ They crept through hallways, surprised they haven't found anyone yet. That didn't exactly calm their nerves though.

 _"Honesty is the best policy after all. I'm gonna tell them I'm a spy, that Alder's gonna come after them, that the city could suffer for it..."_ They kept walking, technically sneaking and technically still alone in the desolate hallways. Aside from the occasional camera they avoided. _"Where is everyone?"_ Every time they turned a corner they were scared that someone would pop up in front of them and kill them on sight. Or trigger the alarms and make everything much worse than it needed to be. But no one came. _"I thought they were supposed to be this big family with lots of people but I haven't seen anyone. Man, it's almost as if they don't know there's a spy in their midst."_ Even as nervous as they were, they still snickered at the joke only they could hear. Through labyrinthine hallways they kept walking and hoped to find someone to talk to and plead their case to. Although they were more casual, the spy facade hadn’t completely worn down, they were still up against the wall to avoid all the cameras in the hallways.

 _“Should I alert whoever is watching the cameras? That could raise a lot of unnecessary alarm.”_ But after 5 minutes of snooping around they still hadn’t found anyone. The pressure from the night before started to build up again. Gus, the Dreemurrs, the city! They all were depending on (Y/n). Before they could give themself time to think about it, they decided to act.

“Fuck it.” With that simple statement they leaped off the wall they were against and stood in front of the camera, plain as day. For extra measures they waved their arms frantically as well. (They spend so long avoiding cameras that sometimes they forgot how much movement it could take for them to find.) “Hello yes hi, I am a human spy of Alder’s but I come in peace I swear! I have some really important information that you guys need to know! You can capture me if you want but I mean no harm. Though no rush or anything on the capturing front, I’m supposed to be here for the next 3 days and-” Suddenly, (Y/n) felt a presence behind them that they knew wasn't there before. “Oh the cavalry's here.” Their world seemed to slow down as they turned to see who had managed to sneak behind without them knowing. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Their stomach dropped and they felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water onto their head. The one who was behind them was none other than the only other friend they had in life. The short, ketchup drinking, pun loving, smiley skeleton. 

Only there was no trace of his signature smile. Instead, a look of fury was etched into his face, hands were balled into fists and his eye sockets looked like their own never ending black voids.

(Y/n) stared back in absolute undiluted fear. Their world turned upside down.

“S-Sans?!” At their exclamation, a fire lit up and blazed in his left eye, spilling terrifying shades of cyan into the air. Suddenly (Y/n) wanted to take back any and every comment they made about him not being threatening. “You’re a Dreemurr?!”

“heh, ya know? i was really hoping it wasn’t actually you up here buddy.” His tone was mercilessly dark, a kind that dug straight into (Y/n)'s soul. No trace of familiarity or friendship to be found. 

“Wait! Let me explain-” 

“oh trust me, you'll be doing _plenty_ of that.” He moved his hand sharply and (Y/n) felt something as hard as bone collide with the back of their head. It caused them to collapse forward onto the ground. 

They heard Sans growl something, but couldn't make it out, before the whole world went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to be done with story set up and exposition??? Because, mark my words, I am!  
> Jeez that took so much longer to write than I thought.  
> But it's worth it. Now we get to the fun shit.  
> At least fun for me :)


	5. The Interrogation

_ “Holy shit!” (Y/n) gushed as they leaned over Gus’ shoulder and stared at the picture he presented to them. It was a painting of a beautiful mountain set against a night sky full of stars that were practically shining off the canvas. “You made this?!”  _

_ “Yea, I thought I told you I like to paint?” _

_ “Yea but I didn’t think you’d be actually good at it.” (Y/n) laughed, bumping Gus in his side. They leaned forward more as their eyes scanned the canvas over and over again to observe every little detail they could. “How did you get the stars to look like they were sparkling?” _

_ “I can show you if you want.” (Y/n)’s head whipped around. _

_ “Really?! You'd take time out of your day to do that?” _

_ “Of course! I think you would really enjoy painting.” _

_ “I don’t think I could ever be as good as you though.” _

_ “First of all, so what? Secondly, you could absolutely become as good as me, maybe even better. You just have to put in the time and learn the skill, and I know you. You've got some good potential in ya.” A comfortable silence fell upon the two friends as (Y/n) continued to study the painting. _

_ “...You’re amazing Gus.” _

_ “Aw come on, you’re exaggerating. It’s just a picture.” _

_ “It’s not though. You had a mere idea of what this looked like in your head and then you put paint to paper and… Actually made it. You made an abstract thought into this tangible thing you can hold.” They spun around and placed their hands behind their back. “But that’s not why I said you’re amazing though.” _

_ “Oh? Why then am I oh so amazing?" Gus questioned semi sarcastically. He clearly did not expect a serious answer. _

_ “Because,” (Y/n) smiled. “No matter what happens or who you're with, you are always so optimistic. You can see a better version of everyone and you're willing to put in the work to make them that version… At least you did that with me." They wholeheartedly confessed. "You gave me a type of support I didn't know I needed after my folks died. You were not only the friend I needed, but you were a friend that showed no baggage should be carried alone." Gus looked taken aback. Such kind words after a viewing of a (in his eyes crappy) painting was unexpected to say the least. "Sorry, I just realized I never really thanked you for everything you've done for me." Eventually a warm smile appeared on his face. Just as he was about to respond, his phone went off on a table behind him and alerted both of them to a text. (Y/n) picked it up first before Gus came over and snatched it from their hands.  _

_ “Don’t be a snoop.” _

_ “Is it the bastard man again?” The look on Gus' face confirmed it was indeed ‘the bastard man.’ (Y/n) was slightly surprised that his reaction was so mild, they knew they would be sweating up a storm if a mafia man was texting them. Despite the requestment Gus had made just seconds ago, (Y/n) propped their chin onto his shoulder and peered down on the phone’s screen. _

_ “Where are you?” The text demanded. Gus rolled his eyes and answered back. _

_ “Home, with a friend right now.” It took a few moments for a response to come in, but it came nevertheless. _

_ “Ah, it’s always good to have friends is it not? However, you still owe me money. Remember, the cut off date is January 10th.” (Y/n) took a step back as Gus sighed and put his phone away. He raked a hand through his brushy hair and when that wasn't enough to relieve his stress he pinched his nose under his glasses. He looked seriously conflicted, his eyes practically broadcasted the heated debate that raged in his mind to the world. _

_ And then there was (Y/n), who could only helplessly watch (and they’ve been doing too much of that as far as they were concerned.) Gus had worked for Alder for about 6 months at this point and (Y/n) despised it. They wished Gus would get a normal metaphorically soul sucking job instead of whatever Alder had going. (They wondered if he did any literal soul sucking.) _

_ It was at that moment when (Y/n) realized what they would do for him. Their most dearest friend. The one who was there when no one else was. _

_ "Hopefully it won't come to that." (Y/n) thought to themself as they tugged on Gus’ arm. From the surprised blinks he gave it was clear that they had successfully pulled his attention away from his thoughts. _

_ “Can we talk about painting more?” Gus gave a small smile.  _

_ “Sure.”  _

_ “What was the inspiration behind this one?” (Y/n) excitedly asked as they pointed back to the mountain painting.  _

_ “Oh, it’s just a picture of the mountain this town’s named after. Mount Ebott.”  _

<3

Dark. 

Darker and darker yet as the dream faded away. 

_ "Dream? I think that was a memory?... Oh well, I'll remember later. We have bigger problems. Like, for example: where the fuck am I?"  _ (Y/n) couldn’t tell if their eyes were open or not, the mysterious room they sat in was just so dark. They tried to bring a hand to their face but was met with resistance.

"Mmm?" They tugged again and felt the texture of rope around their wrists. A quick tug from their legs verified that their ankles were also tied to the legs of the chair they sat in.

“Wh..at?” Not a second after they said that did the memory of everything that’s happened come flooding back.  _ “Oh right...Got into house, broke mission protocol and tried to find someone to talk to, found Sans- oh god.”  _ A groan escaped from their lips as they remembered what had happened when they encountered their skelebuddy, if they could really call him that at all now. The memory of what happened brought along the searing feeling of pain in the back of their head.

“Owww, god..I need to talk to so-”

“Ah, so you are awake.” 

“Hmmm?” A harsh light was switched on, blinding (Y/n) and making them shut their eyes again. “Ahhhh, bright.” 

“Now, human,” A high pitch but threatening voice spoke. Through squinted eyes (Y/n) tried to look at a figure as they stepped in front of the light, becoming incredibly backlit. Whoever this was, they were tall. Like, really fucking tall. (Y/n) had to crane their neck until the back of their head and chair met, all to try and see this figure’s face. Or at the very least the outline of their head. “We have some questions for you, and believe me when I say we will get our answers. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way.” The figure held some sort of blunt instrument that they drummed against the palm of their hand. 

_ “Is that… a bone?”  _ (Y/n) was in the process of trying to figure out the object the figure held in their hand when the figure’s words finally sunk in. “Oh.. Wait! This is perfect!” Their eyes sparkled, and a smile spread across their face.

“Nyeh?”

“My name is (Y/n) (L/n), I work for Robert Alder only because he’s holding my friend hostage! He sent me here to spy on you all and gather as much information as I can in three days. Then I was supposed to bring back my findings to him and then… Well I don’t entirely know what’s supposed to happen next but I think he’s planning an attack!” Their confession left them without breath and left the tall figure speechless.

“WOWIE! THAT WAS EASY!” The voice suddenly went from quietly threatening to alarmingly loud, but what was stranger was it held a sense of innocence to it. “ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THAT WASN'T AS HARD AS YOU MADE IT SOUND BROTHER.” 

“Brother?” A sigh came from behind (Y/n) and alerted them to another presence in the room.

“it’s never that simple bro.” A new voice entered the equation and this one was familiar. It made (Y/n)’s blood freeze. Footsteps echoed throughout the room and a shorter figure stepped in front of the light, hands stuffed lazily in his pockets. “they’re lying.”

“N-no I’m not! I swear on my life I’m telling the truth.”

“they all say that.” 

“Yea but do they mean it with all of their heart?” They heard Sans scoff. “Look, if you don’t believe me then I'll prove I'm telling the truth. Hook me up to any lie detector you’ve got.”

“we’re not falling for that one,” Sans snarled. “you’re a spy. i'd bet good money that you’ve been trained to fool a lie detector.”

_ "You would probably lose that money."  _ (Y/n) bit back. In theory they had been trained to do just that but they had yet to actually put what they knew into practice. (The one who trained them focused more on staying out of bad situations rather than how to get out of them.) 

“Oook, lie detector won't work..Then use magic. There's gotta be some sort of truth spell or something right?”

“THERE IS ACTUALLY!” The taller skeleton, Papyrus, exclaimed.

“don’t encourage them bro.”

“BUT THEY HAVE A GOOD IDEA SANS! IF WE CAN CONFIRM THEY ARE SPEAKING THE TRUTH THEN WE CAN FIGURE OUT THE BEST PLAN FOR MOVING FORWARD.” 

“eh, i say we send them back to alder empty handed. see what he does.” (Y/n)’s eyes widened. Stars, being on Sans’ bad side was a death sentence. 

“N-no wait! Don’t do that!”

“and why not?”

“Alder has my friend as a hostage. He’ll kill him if he finds out I failed my mission.” They felt urgency rise in their heart. “Besides-“ 

“WON’T HE KILL YOU TOO HUMAN (Y/n)?” They blinked. 

“Yea that too. But this is so much bigger than just me. If Alder is actually planning an attack, and he succeeds, he’ll have the power to take over the whole city!” 

“that is if you’re telling the truth.”

“I am!” The human and the skeleton stared each other down (or (Y/n) tried to, the lighting of a big lamp in front of their face did not help). Papyrus gave a sigh.

"IT APPEARS WE ARE AT AN IMPASSE. I AM GOING TO ALERT THE QUEEN, MAYBE SHE'LL HAVE SOME INSIGHT."

"you do that papy. i'm gonna be on guard duty." At that statement, (Y/n) gulped.

"OK. DO NOT SCARE THEM WHILE I AM GONE. I ESPECIALLY ASK THAT YOU NOT USE THE LOOK."

"sure thing bro." And with that, Papyrus walked off. (Y/n) could hear his loud footsteps go up some stairs they did not know was nearby. But the silence that quickly fell brought upon a realization.

_ “Wait, Papyrus is leaving me with a very angry Sans. Oh shit oh fuck.”  _ They watched with caution as Sans' silhouette walked to the obnoxious lamp and turned it off.

“you already know who we are.” He mumbled in frustration as he turned on the room light. Now that they could properly see, (Y/n)’s head snapped around to take in their surroundings. Judging from the concrete walls, the washer and dryer combo, and the stairs, they guessed they were in the basement of the house. Their eyes landed back on Sans, flinching when they saw the death glare he gave them. The silence between them was as awkward and tense as it could get between two friends who just found out they were both a part of a mafia that they were trying to keep a secret. (Y/n) wondered if they should try and break the silence.

"...Nice suit you got there." Sans was wearing a black pinstriped suit they hadn't seen him wear before, along with a fedora and a dark blue tie. They wanted to say was the suit looked really nice on him, if it weren’t for the circumstance they may have even said he was cute. But they felt like some sort of prey animal testing the waters and thought a comment like that would take it too far. So instead, they tried a different approach. “So… That’s Papyrus huh?” Surely Papyrus would be a safe topic. The skeleton talked at length about his dear younger brother, about how he wanted to be the best of the best. He was the one consistent good thing in Sans’ life. 

“touch him and you’re dead.” He snapped. (Y/n) would have raised their hands in defense, if they weren’t tied behind their back. 

_ “Seems like talking won’t do any good.”  _ (Y/n) gave out a sigh. _ “Guess there is no safe topic. It was just yesterday talking to Sans was the easiest thing in the world.”  _ Another silence lapsed between them, but this time Sans was the one to break it. And he was much more aggressive than (Y/n) was.

"why are you here?" Their eyes settled on the skeleton. Maybe this was their chance to show Sans they were telling the truth?

"B-because Alder is-"

"why are you  _ actually  _ here?" (Y/n) closed their eyes in frustration.

"Because Alder is-"

"you're really going to keep this act up huh?" He gave out a dry laugh and proceeded to take a few steps towards them.

"What act?!" (Y/n) balled their fists, not at all to be threatening but to find a way to release their annoyance. "I'm telling you the truth Sans. Alder is going to attack and he has my friend held hostage. Everything is shit but it's real!"

"oh please, alder is a master manipulator, this kind of con is right up his alley." Sans leaned into (Y/n)'s face, supporting himself on the chair's arm rests. "the defiant spy who wants to stand up to the big bad because it's the right thing to do? yea right. i'm not buying it."

"If you're not going to listen to me, find someone who will!" Despite the fact their heart raced 1,000 miles per hour, and their nerves shook their very being, (Y/n) held a confident stare. "You can't just stand there with your fancy suit and think you can intimidate the truth out of me."

"why not squishy shell?" (Y/n) flinched at the use of their nickname. The way Sans said it with such disgust, such hatred, it honestly broke their heart.

"Because the truth is already out there Sans, you just won't listen to me! I don't care if you hate me, but you have to believe me!"

"sorry bud, that's not happening." He pushed himself up and off, still glaring at them.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Papyrus came bounding down them. (You could always tell by his footsteps.)

"SANS, THE QUEEN WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU." He announced, looking between (Y/n) and his brother. "THE QUEEN HERSELF IS HOPING TO ALSO TALK TO YOU IN A BIT AS WELL HUMAN (Y/n)! JUST SIT TIGHT." 

“of course she does.” He grumbled out in a barely audible voice. He then pointed a boney finger at (Y/n) and growled “do. not. move.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” They stated the obvious darkly as they made an exaggerated display of their restraint. Papyrus came down the rest of the stairs, propping himself up against a wall adjacent to (Y/n). Sans turned to exit, and started to walk away, but had to come back to drag his brother away. 

“WAIT, I THOUGHT I WAS ON GUARD DUTY NOW?!”

“i’m not leavin’ you alone with them.” Sans said in a voice that made it clear his word was final. The taller skeleton, Papyrus, grumbled but followed. (Y/n) could hear their footsteps walk up some stairs and soon enough they were gone. They let out the breath they were holding in a sigh of relief. 

“...I can’t believe I’m relieved he’s gone… What has my life come to?” They muttered quietly to themself. “God Sans you are a prick. What can I do to make them believe me?”

<3

“this is a waste of time.” In a large hallway with walls the color of blue, Sans and Toriel were staring each other down. They were by no means the only ones there though. Papyrus stayed close to the door that led to the basement and another human, who looked around 16, stood at attention next to the queen.

**“We think they're telling the truth.”** The smaller human signed.

“how?”

“Through the items we found on their person that’s how.” The goat woman spoke in a commanding voice that was a lot softer compared to Sans’. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “Frisk and I found an itemized list of questions regarding our security and wellness, some files and this note among their belongings.” Sans snatched the note from her paws, eyeing her while he opened it. 

_ “In the event that I get killed before I can say any of this: my name is (Y/n) (L/n) and I am a spy of Robert Alder’s. He sent me here to gather intel on your security and general workings of your organization. I think he is planning an attack and he is holding my friend Augustus Holden hostage. Please prepare to defend yourselves and if you could save my friend I would be able to rest happy!”  _ His eye lights narrowed to the note and if one had looked close enough perhaps they could have spotted a flash of concern.

“what’s your point?”

“My point is these items they had brought along prove they are speaking the truth. I believe it is in our best interest to not harm the human and see what they know.”

“not every human is some poor defenseless creature with pure intentions tori. you sure you’re not letting your emotions cloud your judgement?”

“I could say the same for you.” Sans’ eyelights slide back to Toriel. "Don't think I didn't hear all those hurtful things you said to them."

"it was justifiable." Sans muttered. Toriel simply sighed in response.

"I understand you’re hurt Sans, but if (Y/n) is willing to work with us, being aggressive with them won't get us anywhere.”

"fine, i'll be nicer when i go back down there."

"You can't honestly think I would let you down there after that?"

"yea, i do think."

"No, you are staying away from that human." Toriel spoke. "You are too emotionally involved and vulnerable at the moment. I'm sending someone else down there." Papyrus seemed to perk up at this.

"YOUR MAJESTY, MAY I?"

“no.” Sans interjected before anyone could answer him. Toriel looked at him in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Papyrus, but I think I will be going down there. This may be too dangerous for a beginner like yourself."

"NYEH... OH ALRIGHT. BUT OUR NEXT TARGET TO INTERROGATE BETTER BE QUAKING KNOWING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL WRING THE TRUTH OUT OF THEM!"

Toriel gave a smile as there was a tug on Toriel's dress and her eyes drifted to the teenage Frisk.

**"Can I come with you? Maybe we could ask everyone else if they had any questions."** Their hands flew, signing out the words.

"That is a wonderful idea."

Sans wanted to object, he felt there was no way he couldn't be a part of this, but he was starting to feel tired. He could talk and argue all he wanted but so far no one was listening.  (For a split second he wondered if this was how (Y/n) felt.)

"...ok. i'll stay out." Is what he said, completely leaving out:  _ "for now." _

<3

Ever since Sans left, (Y/n) had been using the abundance of quiet alone time for the only thing they could: sulking. They sulked over the fact that it seems no one believed them, sulked over how it seemed they went off mission for nothing, potentially just signed Gus' death certificate and above all: they sulked over Sans.

_ "If nothing else I'm going to kill Alder for ruining this perfectly good friendship." _ Any other person in their situation perhaps would have started to regret their decisions. But not (Y/n).

As far as they were concerned they were just trying their best. lives were at stake here, they knew had to act. They sulked over how badly their own mission was going, not their own mission itself.

_ “And who knows? There’s still a chance this queen Papyrus was talking about will hear me out.”  _ Right as that thought popped into their head, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. They looked up, expecting/dreading to see Sans and Papyrus again. But this time they saw a goat woman in a flowery dress walking down, along with someone else. To (Y/n)’s surprise, that someone else was another human. From the looks of it, they were a teenager who wore a dark blue button down and pink suspenders. Their brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. The goat woman gave a nod to the child and pulled up some chairs in front of (Y/n). The other human walked behind them and cut the ropes off their wrists but left the ones on their ankles. This did not bother (Y/n) too much, whatever they could do to make the family feel safer in their presence was ok by them.

"I apologize for any inconveniences you experienced as well as taking as long as we did. We had to collect ourselves and any information or questions we wanted to ask." The goat woman stated in a warm, motherly voice. "I am Toriel, and this is my child. You mentioned your name was (Y/n) was it not?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm (Y/n) (L/n), as advertised." They state nervously.

"Do not be afraid, my child. We just have a few questions if you don't mind." The teenager took out a torn notebook and pen, ready to take notes.

"Oh sure! Um, can I ask something real quick before you do?"

"Of course! What's on your mind?"

“Are Sans and Papyrus ok?” Even if Sans was mad at them, and was being a bit of a dick, (Y/n) couldn't help but worry for him and his brother. How come they weren’t continuing the interrogation?

“Oh they’re fine. We thought this would be more productive.” Toriel answered as she gestured lightly between them.

“Yea you’re probably right.” (Y/n) nodded and gave a small smile. “Ok, lay any question you want on me. I promise I’ll answer them to the best of my ability.”

<3

In his defense, he did  _ try  _ to stay away.

He tried to distance himself from this case. Toriel was right, he was too involved. He needed something else to do.

He tried to nap but that didn't work. He considered going to Grillby's but decided against it. (After all, there was a dust hungry monster apparently breathing down the family's neck.) But no matter what he did, it wasn't enough to distract him from what was happening. From who was in the basement. Before Sans could give himself time to reconsider, he teleported to the basement door and opened it a crack to hear the conversation happening.

“Why are you working for Alder?” He heard Toriel ask, knowing she was reading off from a list of questions she piled together with the kid. 

“He has my friend Gus held hostage. He’s been threatening to hurt him if I don’t do as he says.”

“I see. But if that’s the case why are you coming forward about this now?” Sans nodded his head. That was one of the many questions he had whirling around.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been a spy for Alder for a year but only now you are defying his wishes. How come? Is your friend safe?”

“Oh!..No not exactly. I just..” He heard (Y/n) sigh. What kind of answer were they going to give? How were they going to talk their way out of this potential hole in their story? "I… I just couldn’t not do what I’m doing now."

_ "...what?" _

"My getting involved with Alder only made his and my situation worse. And now Alder is going to do something awful to you guys and the whole city and I have a chance to stop it." They stopped for a moment and even though Sans couldn’t see them he could see the smile they must be giving Tori. "I had to take the chance and warn you, prepare you. Even if it kills me. Ya know?"

...

This can't be right. Sans felt more and more enraged at this human, at the fact they were as calm and as friendly and as fucking considerate as they were. They were a fucking spy! For  _ Robert Alder  _ of all people! How come they were like this? This had to be an act, no way it wasn't. 

...Because behind this door and down those stairs was someone he treasured, someone who he valued deeply and longed to see again. Every time he had thought about them his soul felt lighter. But now it felt heavy and conflicted and he couldn’t stand it.

They were a spy, there was no way they could be both a spy and his friend. There was no way they were a danger to his loved ones and still be the (Y/n) he knew. Sans was sure of it.

And he decided he was going to get the answers he needed.

He was making himself a part of this narrative, he was going to ignore Toriel’s advice. 

There was no way he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me last chapter: yay! I just spent 4 chapters writing about exposition but now the fun begins!  
> Me writing this chapter:... crap I have to get the actual undertale characters caught up on said exposition.
> 
> what i'm trying to say is this chapter was a lot harder for me to write than it really should have been. I finished it at 1:20 AM when I promised myself I'd sleep at 11 like a normal person.  
> Oh well what's done is done. who's ready for sometimes perspective focus on Sans?!


	6. Late Night Talks

The interrogation, if you could even call it that the atmosphere was so relaxed, went on for quite some time. (Y/N) tried to give as much detail in their answers as they could wanting nothing more than to provide the Dreemurrs with the correct information. They were also terrified of potentially being perceived as dishonest, they were sticking their neck on the line after all. Thankfully, Toriel and Frisk were taking serious note of what they said and asking follow up questions. 

“My word, this is bad.” Toriel sat back, reading over the notes Frisk had taken and letting everything sink in. “You were right to bring this to us my dear. Thank you for taking that initiative.” (Y/N) blinked. 

“Wait, that means you believe me? You believe everything I’ve told you?”

“I do. I could tell Alder had been leaving us alone for quite a while and I was getting concerned about that myself. However that, coupled with your story and the note you left us leads to me believing you are telling the truth.”

"Really?"

"Why yes." Toriel gave a kind smile. "To go this far out of your way to ensure we got the message is enough evidence for me that you're being honest." (Y/N) felt relief flood their body, they practically collapsed in their chair. 

“Oh thank goodness.”

“However, the rest of my family may not believe you. Depending on how they feel, we may have to place you under a truth spell to convince them the severity of the situation.”

“That is completely fine with me.” (Y/N) reassured, sitting up. “Anything I can do to prove my credibility, I’ll do it.” Toriel smiled at them, before turning and to look at Frisk. A piercing yell from the upper level interrupted their thoughts, causing (Y/N) to flinch. Tori and Frisk remained still though, clearly use to this volume.

“YOUR MAJESTY, FRISK! DINNER HAS BEEN MADE! SHOULD I MAKE A PLATE FOR HUMAN (Y/N)?” 

“Uh no but thank you Papyrus! I’m ok!” (Y/N) called back up before they looked back to the stunned face of Toriel. 

“Child, you have barely eaten all day.” It was true. During any break they had from the interrogation, (Y/N) asked for the snacks that were in their bag to munch on but that was it. 

“Ms. Toriel aren’t I your captive technically?” 

“Does not mean we can’t feed you,” She placed a hand on Frisk’s shoulder. “Be a dear and ask Papyrus to fix our guest with a plate please.” They nodded, shooting a smile to (Y/N) before hopping off their chair and running up the stairs. 

“I’m starting to see why everyone in the city loves you guys. But Ms. Toriel, I really don’t want to feel like a burden. Besides, I am a spy.” 

“Were a spy,” Toriel corrected, scooting her chair closer to (Y/N). “Don’t you go thinking I’m letting you go back into that life without a fight.” The kindness laced around those words shook (Y/N), even almost bringing tears to their eyes. 

“T-Thank you.” They mumbled, feeling emotions wash over them. “I am so ready to be done with Alder.”

“I can see why.” Toriel stood up, dusting off her dress. “Frisk should be down soon with your meal in a bit. We shall see to your sleeping arrangements after dinner.”

“You mean I’m not just sleeping here?” (Y/N) questioned, waving a hand gesturing to the basement.

“Heavens no. I think I can convince everyone to let you stay in a spare bedroom upstairs. They may request the door remain locked as a condition.”

“Again, totally fine. And if they’d rather I slept down here, also totally fine.” (Y/N) wanted to make their stay here as easy for everyone as they could. Being a spy was already enough qualification to be added to everyone's shit list by default and (Y/N) did not want to give any more reasons by being difficult.

“We shall see.” (Y/N) gave a small wave as Tori started to walk up the stairs. With the snap of her fingers, suddenly (Y/N) could feel heat and the licks of a fire which caused them to shoot their attention down to their feet with a start. Down against their ankles, there were some small fires that were lit up and dancing around, burning up the rope that held (Y/N) against the chair. They didn't hurt much to the human's surprise, they actually felt really nice. Just as quickly as they arrived the fires disappeared. And though (Y/N) was grateful, they didn’t move from their spot, feeling too nervous to do so. They didn’t want to be walking around and have someone else come and yell at them about not being tied down. (Y/N) couldn’t imagine they were very popular among the family, deciding that doing whatever they could to minimize suspicion would be best. So far it appeared only Toriel, Frisk and maybe Papyrus was on their side. That’s only 3 people out of a family of…. Actually the more (Y/N) thought of it the more they realized they didn’t actually know how many people were in the Dreemurr family. No one knew. 

_“Surely, it’s got to be a pretty big family. No small group could accumulate as many enemies as they do.”_ The door to the stairs opened and (Y/N) could hear small footsteps descending down. Looking up, they saw Frisk coming down with two plates of spaghetti and the torn notebook still under their arm. With a kind smile they trotted over to (Y/N) and extended one arm, offering up one of the plates. 

“Oh, thank you!” (Y/N) took it gratefully, staring down at the food in hunger. “Man, I haven’t had pasta in so long. I’m excited to try it.” Frisk sat in Toriel’s old chair and settled in, placing the plate in their lap and the notebook on the floor. With hands free, they started moving them wildly, much to (Y/N)’s confusion. Sensing they weren’t being understood, Frisk’s hands slowed down.

“Uh.. Oh! You use sign language?” Frisk nodded, pointing a finger to (Y/N) and tilting their head in confusion. “Ah I’m sorry, I don’t know it. I've always wanted to learn but never found the time.” A look of understanding dawned on Frisk’s face and they quickly reached down and swept up the notebook, turning to a blank page on writing on it. 

**“That’s ok! I can write too. I was just saying Papyrus made dinner and how his pasta is really good!”**

“Really?” To test this theory, (Y/N) took a bite out of their dinner. “Holy crap, you’re right. This is amazing.” Frisk stuffed a few bites in their mouth before writing down another sentence and showed it off. 

**“It took a lot of trial and error to get to this point. Believe me.”**

“Oh I believe it.” (Y/N) took a few more bites, savoring the flavor. “So, are you the very same Frisk who freed all the monsters from the underground a few years ago?” Frisk stopped eating and nodded, a sheepish smile on their face. “Wow… How does it feel to have accomplished more than I have in all my 23 years on this earth?” They said in quite a goofy manner, it made Frisk giggle a little. They wrote out their answer in the notebook, chewing on a noodle that was hanging out of their mouth. 

**“Depends what your definition of accomplished is. It sounds like your also trying to save a lot of people too.”** (Y/N) raised their eyebrows a bit, a small “Hmmm” echoing from their voice. 

“I guess you’re right…" The two of them sat in comfortable silence, eating delicious spaghetti. (Y/N) realized that they had a lot more in common with Frisk than they realized. "You know, I’ve always wanted to learn sign language. Do you have any advice?” A look of determination flashed in Frisk’s eyes as they wrote their response.

**“Let me teach you! :)”**

<3

An hour or so later, Frisk and (Y/N) were sitting crossed legged on the floor, facing each other. 

**“Try introducing yourself.”** Frisk wrote. Taking a deep breath, and reviewing all they learned, (Y/N) tried to put it in practice. First putting their hand by their head, they gave a small wave.

“Hello,” They translated. Next they placed their hand to their chest, then putting their index and middle fingers together on both hands, they tapped them together. “My name…” They placed the pinky to the corner of their mouth and moved their hand away from them. “..Is..” To finish it off, they spelled out their name letter by letter. “(-Y-/-N-)... Did I do that right?” Frisk nodded happily and copied their movement. 

**“Yep! Hi (-Y-/-N-), my name is F-R-I-S-K.”**

“Frisk dear? Are you down here?” The two of them looked up to see Toriel descending down the stairs. “Oh, what have you two been up to?”

“Frisk was teaching me a bit of sign language.” (Y/N) answered, their eyes sparkling. “I know the alphabet, some simple phrases and I can introduce myself!” They turned back to see Frisk giving them an approving look. (The only time they were going to feel validated by a teenager that's for sure.)

 **“You are a fast learner.”** They signed back.

“Aww I don’t think so-” But at that (Y/N) stopped and realized they completely understood Frisk. 

_"Wait am I actually a fast learner and I never noticed? I mean that'd explain how I got the whole spy thing down quickly."  
_

“That’s wonderful! I just got finished discussing sleeping arrangements with the family, I can direct you to your room now (Y/N).”

“You sure this is the best idea?” (Y/N) asked as they stood up, taking their empty plate with them. They were still wildly unsure as to whether they should take up Toriel’s offer.

“I do. Right this way.” Toriel stated with finality and started walking back up the stairs. Frisk kindly took (Y/N)’s plate from their hand and their hand, pulling them along up the stairs. Exiting the basement, the two humans met up with Toriel in the hallway.

“You will be staying just down this hall,” She smiled and led the way. “I’m afraid my predictions were correct, everyone said they’d feel a lot safer if your room was locked while you were in it.”

“Ok." They answered brightly. "What’s the plan for tomorrow and or for moving forward?”

“We haven’t decided yet, I’d like to get everyone on the same page as soon as possible. Which means using the truth spell tomorrow, if it’s alright with you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The three of them stopped at an old wooden door. Toriel pulled out an ancient looking skeleton key and unlocked it, pushing the door open and revealing the room. It was a small and quaint room, with no windows, but it had a warm looking bed so (Y/N) was not complaining. 

“I also hope you don’t mind but we would like to hold onto your possessions until further notice. The bag, files, all the notes.” (Y/N) nodded, giving a crooked smile.

“Sure! If you have any questions about those things feel free to ask.”

"I suppose I do have one," She said softly. "There were some files on your person, I was wondering if you could tell me about them."

"Well I'm afraid I can't say much." They shrugged. "I only got around to reading one of them and all it has is some speculations about you guys. There's barely anything in it."

"You have not read the other one?"

"Nope."

“I see." A look passed on Toriel's face. Not exactly one of distrust or anything, just one of pondering. It made (Y/n) what was going through her head. "Well, best you get some sleep. We’ll come get you for breakfast.” (Y/N) shivered at the thought of a breakfast with the big ol’ Dreemurr family… All staring them down… Probably with Sans as the leader of the pack. " _I can barely handle Sans by himself, I can't handle everyone breathing down my neck at once!"_

“Can't wait.” They grinned, feeling their stomach start to grind itself into a pulp. There was a very real chance tomorrow was going to be hell.

“Good night dearie.”

 **“Good night (Y/N)!”** Once they were inside the room, with the door closed, they heard the lock slide into place. Left all alone in the room, (Y/N) casually spun around, taking in the sights of the room. The walls held a deep green wallpaper and a high ceiling. There was only a bed and a desk in the room but there were two doors in addition to the main one. One was just a closet with nothing hung up in. The other led to a bathroom, walls were tiled with little fish patterns on them. 

“Aww.” (Y/N) admired softly. After having surveyed the room in its entirety, (Y/N) stood in the center of it. “I guess it’s time for bed. Not much else I can do.”

“you sure about that buddy?”

“HOly-” Heart leaping into their throat, the human instantly spun around to find none other than Sans sitting on their bed with one leg crossed onto the other. He looked way too casual for someone who just showed up out of the blue.

 _“Should I be relieved it’s just Sans? Or should I be concerned because it’s_ _just_ _Sans?!”_ (Y/N) pondered briefly before tackling the main issue.

“You can teleport?! How did I not know this?”

“how did i not know you worked with alder?”

“For.” They corrected. “I would never work _with_ that… That!” (Y/N) tried desperately to find the best scathing remark they could give. But in the end all they could come up with was: “That... Freak!”

“uh huh. if you say so.” (Y/N) rubbed their hand down their face, feeling more fatigued now than they did only seconds before. 

“How can I help you Sans?”

“i have a few questions that i would like to ask.” His tone sounds too sweet to be genuine. 

“Is that all?”

“yep." He confirmed, popping the 'p' sound. "i’m sure you won’t mind would you?” (Y/N) softened their gaze but still maintained eye contact. It had been a hard and draining day and if they were being honest with themselves they just wanted sleep. And yet...

“I don’t mind.” Rude or not, it was still Sans and they were having a hard time seeing him as anything less than a friend.

“good.” At their response, he lurched forward and grabbed their arm. For a brief second the entire world disappeared, leaving behind an inky black void, and (Y/N)’s stomach flipped. (Y/N) had to squeeze their eyes shut and tried not to vomit. When they were on solid ground not a second later, they fell forward a bit, catching themselves before they landed on top of Sans. “you good?”

“Yea...I’ll be fine." They shook their head slightly, feeling stable enough to open one eye. "You do that all the time?”

“you get used to it.” They hesitantly opened the other eye to find they were back in the basement. This time there was a table set up between the two chairs. 

_“Ah I’m back here. Very cool.”_ They sighed as they collapsed into the same chair they were in all day. _"Oh well, an hour more won't hurt."_ Sans adjusted his seat so the back was facing forward before sliding into it. “So, what did you want to know?”

<3

What Sans wanted to do was be objective. He wanted to ask a bunch of intelligent questions in order to get behind the reason circumstances worked in the way they did. But he knew that wasn’t why he brought them here.

No, the reason they were here was solely emotion based. He wanted answers to a few curiosities of his.

“tell me about gus.” (Y/N) looked a bit taken back, narrowing their eyes in confusion. 

“O..kay? Um, he’s a friend I made when I moved to Ebott city. I was really fucking lonely so having someone like him who wanted to be attached at the hip with me was really nice.”

“how did he get involved with alder?”

“He was missing one too many rent payments,”

“oh, let me guess,” Sans cleared his ‘throat.’ “he just needed a bit of cash so with nowhere else to go he turned to the devil to ask for a loan.” (Y/N) nodded solemnly.

“Gus...He tends to be a lot more optimistic than a normal person should be. He made the deal thinking he could pay his debt off in a timely manner. And that Alder would be reasonable about it.”

“and you made your deal pessimistically?” 

“Well I did go into it fully believing I was going to die.” With their feet planted on the ground, they started rocking their chair back and forth.

“why do you keep expecting to die?” His mind traveled back to the note that laid in his pocket. _“In the event that I get killed before I can say any of this…”_

“Because I don’t fully know how people are going to react." (Y/N) leaned forward, leaning their head in their hand. "I should know, but I don’t.”

“and why should you be able to predict the future? this a human thing i don't know about?”

“Not the future, just people’s emotions.” (Y/N) sat up a bit, laying their arms flat onto the table. Head following suit, but they still looked to the skeleton across from them. “My primary soul trait is empathy,”

“the ability to understand or feel others emotions.”

“Yea.. Except for me it’s in overdrive. Other peoples’ happiness,” They lifted up their head and one hand in the air, signaling the quantity of the variable they gave. “Is on the same level as my own.” They lifted their other hand, setting it at the same height as the first one (maybe settling it a touch lower.) Sans shut his eyes and shook his head lightly, sighing.

“empathy’s a dangerous thing in this world.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ve lived through every decision I’ve made.” (Y/N) joked, leaning back in their chair with their arms crossed. But the way they smiled so warmly…

“...you don’t regret those decisions do you?” The smile persisted as they shook their head.

“Nope. The only thing I regret is honestly believing Alder would let either of us go.” 

“let’s talk about that shall we?" Sans readjusted himself. "how specifically did your little arrangement with alder happen?”

“Oh.. Umm, Gus was having trouble making his payments, but this time to Alder. And over time it just got worse and worse. He tried making it up by doing a few side jobs for Alder but some of them were so bad he flat out refused." Still rocking in their chair, (Y/N) held a sobering look. Sans could tell they knew all too well how bad Alder's jobs were. "Until one day Alder told him to come meet him at this bar he owned. Gus told me he’d be ok and to just go home but.." They took a deep breathe and sighed in defeat. "I couldn’t.. Knowing that he was in danger.. That’s when I went straight up to that beast and said I’d take on whatever punishment Gus had coming. Hence the thinking I was going to die.”

“that’s not how alder works.”

“Yea, I know that now smartass.” (Y/N) rolled their eyes, their joker attitude resurfacing. “Now, after a dumb year of working under him, do I know that given the chance he would much rather torture someone than kill them. Now I know he thinks killing causes more problems to tie up than it solves.”

“so he gave you a job instead.” Sans connected the dots, pointing a finger gun to the human. They reciprocated the finger gun back with a click of their tongue.

“Bingo. He specifically said it was my ‘commitment to Gus’ that gave me the job. It was the biggest impression I made on a mobster since moving here. Boy is that a story.”

"oh? do tell." Sans could feel a genuine smile coming on. He forgot how much he just liked talking to them.

"My frist day in Ebott city right? I get the best and most realistic welcome I could have gotten." (Y/N) sat up fruther in their chair, hands raised as if they were about to conduct an orchestra. When, in reality, they were just about to tell another dumb story about how they stepped out of line for someone. "I get off the train, bright eyed and innocent, when in an alley by the train station I see some human goons messing with this monster girl right?"

"...really squishy shell?"

"What?" (Y/N) giggled out. "Why are you saying that? I barely started."

"i already know what you're going to do." Sans shook his head, smile spread across his face (and both were too occupied by each other's company to notice this was the first time he's smile all day.)

"Well then, guess I won't tell it then." (Y/N) pouted.

"no," Sans made a small gesture towards them. " by all means continue." (Y/N) rolled their eyes.

"I remember she looked so scared and so helpless. And I knew I could have just walked away, the goonie's backs were towards me..."

"and yet you didn't."

"Nope!" They beamed. "I walked right up to the girl and pretended we were old high school friends. I started making shit up about how I was a police detective now and sent the goons running." Sans chuckled a bit.

Silence settled between the two as Sans contemplated his next question. There was something in the air that felt familiar. Just sitting, talking to them, hell just existing next to them. It reminded him of their evenings together at Grillby’s. Reminded him of the warm and welcoming smiles, the relentless snark that could only came from a place of love... The way the lighting in the bar made them seem like they were glowing. 

Maybe it wasn't the bar lighting though. Even in the dingy basement light, they looked just like the morning sun. Only more beautiful.

Reality came crashing down though. Neither of them were at Grillby's, having a chill time just talking. They were technically having an interrogation. Because (Y/N) was a spy. Sans' mood noticiably dropped, to the point (Y/N) saw his glum face and was about to ask why.

“tell it to me straight, ok bud?” He rested his arms on the top of his chair, staring the human in front of him down. “why did you become friends with me?”

“...Huh?” The question clearly took them aback and they looked at Sans in confusion. 

“was it so that you could have access to me and my family?”

“What? Gosh, no Sans! I became friends with you because I liked you! You were fun to talk to! How was I suppose to know you were a Dreemurr??” Sans looked at them calculatingly and they shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Are you ok?"

Even in captivity (Y/N) was still (Y/N). Still being a wise cracking jackass and still worrying about everyone besides themself.

His whole reasoning for bringing them here was to try and figure out on his own who this person was. 

Are they a spy? Or just (Y/N)? He was so worried about what he’d have to do if they were both. 

But he didn’t stop to consider there’s a chance they were just one or the other.

"Sans-" Before they could finish what they were saying, the skeleton in question stood up abruptly.

"we should go to sleep."


	7. Trust?

Morning shone a bright sun over the land of the earth once more.

Not that (Y/N) could see it in their windowless room. Not that they were complaining, this small bedroom was much better than their shitty one bedroom apartment they were about to be thrown out of. But that wasn't what what on (Y/N)'s mind as they laid sprawled out on the bed, staring to the ceiling. 

_“Sans and I seemed to be hitting it off last night...Except towards the end. There’s something still bothering him, I can tell. But what I don’t know.”_ They shifted to their side, curling in on themself. _“Maybe… Maybe he just doesn’t want to take the risk of being friends again. It makes sense. I mean, he let his guard down around me once but then I betrayed his trust by being a spy. It would be naive to think he’d get over that.”_ Objectively it made sense. And objectively (Y/N) knew they couldn’t be friends again unless Sans wanted that. 

...But subjectively, all they could think about was how good it felt to talk with him again. For the jokes, conversation and over all friendship to come easily to them. Simply being with him gave them more comfort than they had felt this whole year. But there was more to this than just how he made them feel, they missed him. Letting out a sigh that had been building, (Y/N) grabbed a pillow to hold, wondering what exactly these feelings were. 

_“I miss his smiles, his jabs at me, the winks, even those god awful puns. I wonder how he’s been doing actually through this. Is he eating and sleeping enough?…"_ They started biting their thumbnail as these questions popped up. _"The only other person I've cared about this much since coming to this cursed city is Gus.. But why does this feel different somehow?"_ Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, they mulled over answers in their head. There was definitely more to this. And the more they thought about it, there always had been. There was… One possibility. And it made (Y/N) widen their eyes and dig their face into the pillow. Thankfully, a knock on their door interrupted their thoughts and gave a much needed distraction.

“(Y/N)? Are you awake?” Toriel’s voice came through.

“Yea.” (Y/N) confirmed, a bit of morning grogginess apparent. The door unlocked and opened, revealing the goat monster dawning a simple purple dress, knitted cardigan and hat. 

“Good morning my dear! I brought some clothes I thought you could wear for today.”

“What?” (Y/N) sat up and looked at the selection in Toriel’s paws. “You don’t have to do that for me, I can just stick with what I’ve got.”

“Dear, you’ve been wearing those for hours. You even slept in them.” Toriel gestured to them. Before they could argue more, she walked in and set down a new pair of dress pants, a red flannel shirt, and some black suspenders.

“Leave your old clothes on your bed and I will collect them after breakfast. Go on and get dressed.” She smiled warmly, stating her request clearly and in a tone that meant no arguing would be allowed. With that she turned and left the room. (Y/N) sat in bed for a few minutes longer, turning their attention to the new clothes. 

“Well I guess that’s final." They muttered out, running a hand against the new fabrics. "New clothes and breakfast with the Dreemurrs...."

 _"Oh hey, what were we thinking about before? Sans right???”_ Their mind stated unhelpfully, causing (Y/N) to sigh and pinch the bridge of their nose. 

“I do not have the time or energy for this.” Even if that statement was true, and it was _very_ true, that didn’t stop the feelings from being known. Or their thoughts from drifting back to the skeleton. 

_“...And I’m at the mercy of emotional connection... Fuck...”_

<3

Breakfast, it appeared as they stood before a rather large dining room, was going to be just as awkward as (Y/N) had feared. Even though they were standing next to Toriel, a universal sign of good faith, the tension in the air was suffocating them. (Y/N) could only see two familiar faces at the table, Frisk and Sans sitting on the left. On the right was a yellow dinosaur who nervously pushed her glasses up, a blue fish woman in a white dress shirt with a look of contempt burning into (Y/N) and at the head was another goat monster much like Toriel. Except he had blond hair, including a beard, and horns as large as Alder’s. He held a look of what could only be described as soft calculation. He seemed intrigued by (Y/N), whose head was spinning. They felt as if they were drowning, debating as to whether or not they should greet them at all.

“Umm, g-good morning to you al-”

“What are they doing here?” The fish woman snapped, inadvertently flexing as she grips a cup tightly in her hand. (Y/N)’s eyes widened, because _holy shit_ her biceps.

“They are here to eat breakfast, just like all of us. Be nice Undyne.” Toriel stated. Frisk, who had been giving (Y/N) a warm smile, started tapping the chair next to them, indicating that’s where they should sit. 

“Can’t we just deliver food to their ‘room’?” The woman, Undyne, asked waving around air quotes. 

“They are not our prisoner, they have been nothing but civil and kind to us. So we shall do the same.” 

“Tori, t-they are a, uh, a spy.” The dinosaur spoke up, eyeing (Y/N). 

“Exactly! Get them outta here. They’ve already seen too much.” 

“I can go.” (Y/N) clarified quietly, glancing up at Toriel. 

“Nonsense! There’s no reason to lock you in your room during the daytime!” 

“Except every reason.” Undyne scoffed. (Y/N) couldn’t help but agree. They could imagine the anger Undyne felt and even if it hurt a little (having anger directed towards you before someone truly gets to know you seems to have that effect) (Y/N) understood where she was coming from. They practically had one foot out the door already, mentally and physically, when someone else spoke up. 

“why don’t we just perform the truth spell now? we were gonna do it at some point today anyways so let’s just get it over with.” (Y/N) shifted their attention to Sans. He had his feet up on the table (they resisted the urge to cringe as a response) and was in a relaxed position, leading his chair back. He wouldn't meet their eyes, instead looking to his family for a consensus. Still, they got a sense of solidarity from him. 

It was small, but it made their heart soar. 

“We could do that certainly, I was hoping to wait till after breakfast but if everyone was anixous we could do it now. Asgore, what do you think?" The goat man blinked a bit, seeming to come back to reality. 

"I think that is a fine idea." He agreed in a low voice.

"(Y/N) are you ready?”

“Born ready!” They pumped their fists. “Let’s do this!” 

“Frisk can you grab the notes you made up?" Toriel asked, not seeing Frisk's nod before calling: "Papyrus dear, can you come join us in the dining room? We’re going to use the truth spell.” 

“NYEH? RIGHTY O YOUR HIGHNESS!”

With a few alarming noises, Papyrus emerged from the kitchen, coming through a door way to the left and wearing a frilly apron over his black pinstripe suit. He had a hat on too and an orange tie. (Upon further inspection (Y/N) realized the brothers were twinning with the suits, the only difference was their ties. Sans was a dark blue. (Y/N) thought is was cute.) “GOOD MORNING HUMAN! WE ARE GOING TO HIT YOU WITH THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!”

“Please do.” They smiled. Frisk returned with some sheets of paper, handing them out to each person at the table. “What do I have to do??” 

“Just stand here and answer whatever question they have. Everyone, please refer to the notes Frisk is passing around to confirm everything (Y/N) is telling us or to gather questions of your own." Tori's voice seemed to turn from motherly to orderly on a whim, it fascinated (Y/N). "My paw will be on your shoulder the whole time in order to deliver the magic to your body.”

“Ok..How does the spell work? Should I be concerned about any side effects?” (Y/N) wondered, looking up to Tori. 

“W-well,” A small voice piped up from the dinosaur. She seemed to shrink from the attention on her so (Y/N) tried to give her the kindest look they could. “The m-magic is going to, uh, well in s-simple terms, it will distract your brain a.. A bit so it can’t perform on a-a single task that well. This includes high maintenance tasks like, for some, lying.” The longer she talked, the less she seemed to stutter, (Y/N) couldn’t help but be intrigued with the science behind magic. “But it will also make you want to talk more so that a conversation can be had. A-And don’t worry about any lasting damage, it’s perfectly safe.” 

“That’s incredible!” (Y/N) gushed. “Thank you for explaining it Ms.. Um?”

“Oh u-um Alphys.”

“Thanks!” (Y/N) smiled, once again turning their attention to Toriel. “I’m ready.” She looked in admiration to the human in front of her and placed her hand on their shoulder. From underneath her palm and fingers, a warm orange glow shone its way into the day and there were tiny licks like fire peaking out. (Y/N) could feel some sort of new enegy, magic they guessed, seep into their skin and spread out. 

“Whoa!” They gave a goofy smile, giggling at the feeling. “This feels soooo weird. It’s like my brain is going super slow but super fast at once. Oh wow I think it’s working! Magic's amazing! Can all monster perform this??”

“Not quite. Focus my dear.”

“A bit hard to do right now but because I respect you so dearly I will try. Ok! Questions!” (Y/N) giddily pointed finger guns to the rest of the family. “Lay them on me! Fire away!” 

“Why don’t you start by confirming your name?” Toriel chuckled.

“(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)! The way my parents came up with that name is-”

“That is quite alright my dear.”

“Right! Sorry! Who’s next?” Their eyes darted around. “I’m feeling so jazzed right now.” If they had been paying more attention, they probably would have noticed Sans smiling in amusement. They however would not have noticed how he quietly chuckle to himself. 

“Who do you work for and for how long?” Undyne asked, an arm casually around Alphys. 

“Robert Alder unfortunately. I've only been working under him for a year.” (Y/N) answered, restraining themselves from talking about how he was big and scary and rude and dumb and-

“W-What was. I mean, what was Alder’s plan?”

“He sent me here to spy on all of you for the next 3 days, er I guess at this point it’s 2 days? Um, oh yea! He wanted me to take detailed notes of your security, which for an all powerful mafia family is weak!" As they spoke their hands flew all over the place in animated gestures. "Your cameras are placed in a way that allows for all sorts of blind spots and even if you’re secluded in the woods you still need more than 1 guard on look out.”

“(Y/N) please.” Toriel said in a gentle reminder.

“let them talk," Sans called, placing a boney hand close to his mouth. "this seems important."

“Another time perhaps.” Toriel stated. Frisk jumped up and started moving their hands.

“Oh! Sign language!" (Y/N) acted like a proud kindergartner with how childish they were being. "I know some now because I am a fast learner! Lemme see if I can translate them.” (Y/N) stared at Frisk’s moving hands for a couple of seconds, nodding thoughtfully. “Mmmm...I see...I can’t understand a word they’re saying! My brain is too wacked out for sign language. Who knew?!” (Y/N) projected out and shrugged goofily all while Sans kept from bursting out laughing, covering his face. 

“They asked for you to continue with what Alder was planning.” Toriel explained. 

“Oh yea! I have no idea what he wants with the intel," That was said in a way too excited tone, but they were clearly too hyped up to notice. Magic was a hell of a thing. "But judging from the sheer amount of shit he wants from me I could only assume he wants to attack you all. It would make sense if you think about it,” They brought a hand to their chin in thought. “He’s a tyrant with a fetish for money and this attack succeeding could mean he has control of the entire city. Like all of it!” 

“did you mean to get caught?” Sans piped up, leaning over the table to see them better. (Y/N) nodded enthusiastically. 

“Good question, good skeleton! Yes, yes I did!" Sans flinched a bit, their volume was rivaling that of Papyrus on a normal day. "I was actually walking around your hallways for a good few minutes before I decided to jump out in front of the cameras. I didn’t want to do that first thing because I was worried about causing unnecessary drama and being killed on sight.” With their hand they mirrored a gun pointing to their head. “Before any of you ask why I'm risking my life to deliver this information to you it's because the alternative would make me feel sad. Like the scum of the earth! I have a disease and it's called caring toooo much. I couldn’t let you or my friend or the city go into the hands of that bastard man.”

“O-Oh that’s right." Alphys spoke up, looking down at the sheet in her hands. "A friend of yours was acting as a hostage, right?"

"That is right! Augustus Holden! He's too good for this world." A look of regret flashed across Toriel's face that went unnoticed to all. Except Undyne.

"D-Does Alder have any more leverage on you?”

“Yea, also quite unfortunate." Raising a hand to scratch the back of their head they gave a small laugh. "That devil holds a piece of my soul in his hands! Actually it molded itself into his soul which was a weird fucking sight to see let me tell you-”

“you made a soul contract with him?!” Everyone seemed to gasp, but Sans was the one out of his seat and looking over to (Y/N) to see if they were serious.

“I had to! It was the only way to save Gus. But if you’re worried about Alder knowing your location because of me and my pesky missing soul piece, let me put all those worries to rest." They held a smile too bright for the subject matter. "He already knew your location before I arrived!” 

“That’s… N-not reassuring.” 

“Human,” A low but soft voice spoke. (Y/N) focused their attention on the goat man, Asgore. He had seemed to stay quiet so far, seemed to favor just letting the information come and sink in. “How far are you willing to go to help us?” 

(Y/N)'s ever present smile only seemed to grow, answering his majesty's question without a hesitation. “I will lay down my life if it sets us free.” Everyone’s attention turned from the king back to the human, looks of shock all around. All of them were clearly expecting (Y/N)’s answer to take more thought. Alphys and Frisk looked stunned, Papyrus looked at them with a look of admiration and the king seemed to be satisfied with that answer. 

Undyne on one hand, still looked skeptical. And Sans on the other hand… Well his emotions were kind of hard to read even when (Y/N) wasn't under the influence of a spell. 

“I think that is enough for now.” Toriel took her hand off of (Y/N)’s shoulder, the fire in her palm burning out immediately. (Y/N) could feel the magic being sucked out of them, leaving them fatigued. They slumped forward a bit, catching themselves on the table. “Oh goodness, are you alright?”

(Y/N) swayed a bit, before standing up all the way and regaining themself. "I'm ok." They slightly slurred out. “Just haven’t been this burnt out since my old English professor gave me 3 days to write a 7-10 page paper.”

“WOWIE, HOW INFORMATIVE!” Papyrus called out, catching everyone’s attention. “DOES THIS MEAN (Y/N) CAN EAT WITH US NOW?” 

“Everything they said just now is as they told me yesterday.” Toriel mentioned, Frisk nodding their head enthusiastically, gesturing to the notes in everyone's possession. Without consulting anyone else they were already up from their chair and pulling on (Y/N)’s arm to get them to sit down right next to them. The only reason (Y/N) did so without question was because they were too fatigued to fight back. 

“THEN I SHALL GATHER OUR MOST DELICIOUS OF BREAKFASTS!” Papyrus rushed off to the kitchen, Toriel followed after giving (Y/N) a pat on the shoulder. Frisk rubbed (Y/N)’s back, eventually tugging on their red flannel sleeve to catch their attention. 

**“You sure you’re alright?”**

“I am. Don’t worry about me, I just need to recharge a bit. Food should help.” They affirmed. Without thinking too much about it, they placed the tip of their hand to their chin and swung it down and away from them. “Thank you.” They had signed.

The atmosphere was a little more relaxed now. Alphys and Asgore asked (Y/N) more questions which made them believe those two were on their side now. 

Undyne still gave them the occasional glare, but it seemed more calculating than simply of malice. 

And of course there was Sans, who was another story entirely.

Who knew what was going on in that skull of his?

(Y/N) certainly didn't, and for once they didn't have it in them to guess.

Perhaps they'll focus on deciphering his emotions some other time.

<3

A soul contract?

Alder bound (Y/N) in the murky, dangerous and dubious depths of _a soul contract?!_

Sans could not stop thinking about it.

Even through his muddled feelings and thoughts about the events from the past 24 hours, even if he didn’t fully know or understand his feelings for (Y/N), one thing was for certain: he hated Alder more now than he had anytime before.

 _“that fucking bastard.”_ He couldn’t stand the idea that Alder held so much power over (Y/N), he held their well being in the palm of his hand. That he had the ability to hurt them in more ways than one. It all made Sans tense and fearful. He carefully looked to the human in question now, happily munching on some waffles and talking to whoever would initiate conversation.

_"i'll get you out kid. you don't deserve this."_

A small spark lit itself in his heart. Maybe he could let himself be vulnerable again.

<3

The day was spent brainstorming plans to combat Alder. Everyone was gathered in the living room, Toriel and Asgore on an antique couch, Papyrus and Undyne sitting in chairs they dragged in from the dining room, leaving Frisk, Sans and (Y/N) to sit on the floor. Frisk leaned up against (Y/N), holding onto their arm while Sans sat on their other side. (Y/N) tried not to pay attention to how little space was between them. 

Alphys was standing in front of everyone with a chalk board up, jotting down ideas people had. So far there were 3 ideas up, if you could even call them that:

Plan A: Plan our own surprise attack here at the house.

\- Could kill Alder or dismantle his empire enough to get rid of their power.

\- Could get him and his goonies arrested but they could potentially get out again...

Plan B: Retreat and hide away

\- Potentially forever be on the run.

\- Potentially giving the city over to him.

\- We still need to work.

Plan C: ???

“I-is there any, I mean, do we know the t-time table for Alder’s attack?”

“We don’t even fully know if he _is_ attacking.” Undyne stated, slumping in her chair, arms crossed and legs spread apart. “Our only source is basing this on a hunch.”

“BUT IT’S A REALLY GOOD HUNCH!” Papyrus supported, casually leaning on his arms on his knees. “WHY ELSE WOULD ALDER WANT SO MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT OUR SECURITY AND WELL BEING?”

“He did ask me to find weak points on all of you.” (Y/N) confessed. 

“Then what’s the time table of this hypothetical attack?” Undyne demanded.

“I don’t know. I’d assume it’d be some time after I got back but I don’t know for sure.” (Y/N) confessed, looking down guiltily. They imagined things would get better after performing the truth spell but some how Undyne was still skeptical of them.

"If we don't have enough information right now then we will need to take risks to gather more." Asgore recommended. “Human, would it be possible for you to act as a mole for us? Leak information to us once you get back?” They looked over to him, nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh sure! How could we make that work?”

"We can schedule a time and place to discreetly pick up information from you." Asgore reassured, giving them a smile. "Just ensure you don't get caught." (Y/N) chuckled a bit.

"I promise to do my best."

“Will we have to make a soul contract with you to make sure you don’t betray us?” Undyne sneered. (Y/N) noticed Sans tense next to them. 

“Sure, if that’d make you feel better.” That answer clearly did not lessen Sans’ tension. 

<3

Around 3 pm they concluded for the day, Toriel and Asgore mentioning that they’d like to run some information from some friends before moving on. 

“We will start to finalize our plan tomorrow.” 

With some free time now on their hands, Frisk stood up quickly and dragged (Y/N) off to hang out and learn more sign language. Alphys went to her lab to see what kinds of preparations she could whip together and Sans tried to nap on the couch, staying close to the humans. Underneath his hat he eyed them sitting across from each other on the other side of the room. Frisk’s hand movements were much more fluid than (Y/N)’s, while they clumsily signed out a few sentences.

“What do you think man?” Sans didn't flinch or move at all in the presences of a gruff voice, he knew Undyne was the one up there. “You knew this punk before all of this right? Do you think they’re telling the truth?”

“it’s a lot harder to trick magic than it is to trick a lie detector.” He answered.

“You sure about that?” Undyne asked. “Because I just heard Asgore say something very interesting. That other human our spy here is trying to protect?”

“...what about him?” 

“Well, apparently there are no records of one Augustus Holden.” Well that caught Sans’ attention. His eyes narrows in confusion as he slowly sat up, turning to face the fish woman with a serious expression etched in his face.

“what do you mean?”

“What I mean,” Undyne looked down at him. “He doesn’t exist.”

“or he goes by a different identity.” Sans supplied, not fully letting the news sink in.

“Maybe. But either way,” She jerked her head to the spy. “They aren’t telling us everything.” Sans let his gaze wander to the human, his friend? Sitting with Frisk and trying to learn sign language they looked so peaceful. He was ready to be friends with them again, he wanted them. But if what Undyne's saying was true...

“I heard there were some files found on them when they arrived. What did they say?”

“..i don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You didn’t read them?”

“there’s kinda been a lot going on. i forgot.” Sans shrugged, eyes not leaving the human. "i think tori and gorey did though. check in with them."

"They're busy right now, you know how they get when you disturb their work. Besides, wouldn't it be better to read them for yourself? See what else this kid's hiding?" 'The kid' just smiled at Frisk, as they signed something fluently. Frisk’s eyes lit up in excitement, reaching over and hugging them. (Y/N) returned the hug happily, they eventually caught Sans’ eyes and smiled, giving a little wave. He couldn't deny how his heart fluttered when they meant his eye, or how their smile seemed to light up the room. But still, that didn't change the facts that something was wrong.

“time to read some files.” With that simple statement, he got up and walked with Undyne to where they stashed all of (Y/N)’s possessions. Walking up a few stairs and into a hallway the two of them unlocked and opened an empty room with just a table in it. Laid out on said table was the belongings found on (Y/N). There were some spy gadgets, a few snack bars (This is where (Y/N)’s “in the event of my death” note would have gone if it wasn't still tucked away in Sans’ pocket) and two files, one of them looking much thicker. Sans’ flipped through the smaller one lazily, eyes glazing over information it provided. It appeared to be a file Alder had on the Dreemurrs. The file said nothing of use, some speculations as to who was in the family, speculations about past locations and clients. The only correct thing was he new the former king and queen of the Underground ran it, but that was obvious from the name.

“wow, if this is all he's got, this guy has nothing on us.” He gave a chuckle.

“Except for our location.” Undyne reminded, taking the big folder in her hands, flipping it open. “...What the hell?”

“what?” Undyne bent down just a bit, to show the skeleton what she’s seeing. 

“This is a really detailed file, maybe a bit too detailed.” Sans’ eyes widened and he snatched the file from her hands, flipping through all of its contents. “Look at the tabs, this bitch is organized.” Undyne was right, there were tabs along the side with labels like _Education, Work History_.

"...what?"

"How long did they say they worked for Alder? Only a year right?"

"yea."

“Why would Alder have an employee file this extensive for someone whose only been working for a year?” 

“...son of a bitch.” Sans snapped the file shut and stormed out of the room. 

So this is what he gets for thinking he could trust again huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn  
> what did you do now?  
> 


	8. Inference Observation Conclusion

Frisk smiled, thinking of something new to teach their friend. They pointed to (Y/N) before pointing their thumb to their chin, fingers spread out. Their hand circled around their face, fingers coming together. 

“Is it weird to say that one looked pretty?” (Y/N) questioned with a smile on their face. “What does it mean?” Frisk giggled as they grabbed their notebook, which had been on standby, and quickly wrote out the translation. 

**“You’re beautiful ;)”** A blush spread across their face.

“Ah! Frisk. Never took you for a flirt. Is the winky face a part of the sign too?” They joked while Frisk laughed. (Y/N) shook their head slightly before giving them a sly look. Two could play at that game. “I’m no organ donor, but I’d happily give you my heart any day~” Frisk’s smile grew wider, if that was even possible, silently giggling a lot. Both humans smiled to each other when they were startled by the sound of loud footsteps coming their way. (Y/N) looked up to see Sans and Undyne coming towards them, both with looks of angry determination on their face.

Uh oh, what did they do wrong now?

“Hey guys," (Y/N) said casually. "You just missed a killer pun.” 

“basement. now.” Sans surmised, grabbing their arm and pulling them up much to Frisk’s concern. “we need to talk.”

“Ok, sure.” (Y/N) answered, dropping their forced casual front immediately. Something was definitely wrong. What _did_ they do? There was nothing left to unpack about themself or Alder or the plan as it stood.

...Right?

Undyne made sure Frisk stayed put while Sans and (Y/N) walked to the basement. Sans slammed opened the door using his magic and ushering (Y/N) down the stairs, once again they were in the all too familiar space of the basement, table and chairs were still there from their last rendezvous here. They heard another set of footsteps come aggressively down and Undyne had joined them.

“Do we have to come down here every time I need to talk?” (Y/N) implored, to which the monster promptly ignored them. 

“Sit.” Undyne ordered.

(Y/N) promptly obeyed, sitting down in the chair they've spent a majority of the last two days in. Undyne remained standing, a file in her hand, while Sans sat on the table facing and glaring at them with rage and suspicion. 

"Tell us again how long you've worked for Alder. And tell us the truth." (Y/N) felt their eyebrows come together in confusion. Didn't they tell them when under the truth spell? Maybe there was just a clarification needed and that'd be it?

"Umm.. I've been working with him for a year now. I-I was recruited on January 10th." Undyne gave a dark sort of laugh, shaking her head. "You're really going to keep giving us that answer huh?" She questioned

"Well seeing as it's what actually happened and yea. You think I'd forget the day I sold part of my soul away?" (Y/N) themself gave a small chuckle but it was a lot lighter in nature and it held actual amusement to it. Though they could tell this was no laughing matter. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Undyne answered, lifting the folder she had up in the air. “Do you know what this is?”

“...A file? They are paper folders that often contain information-”

“Don’t be a smartass, I’m asking if you know what this particular file is. It was found in your bag.” (Y/N) looked again at the file, noticing the red ink mark on the front cover. That was Alder's insignia.

“Oh, it must be the file Gus gave me before I left. It should hold all the information Alder has on you guys. He gave it to me to study."

“that's not this one buddy.” They glanced up to Sans who was maintaining terrifying eye contact. Just this morning he wouldn’t look them in the eye when they wanted him to, but now he was and (Y/N) found themself wanting to look literally anywhere else. Undyne slide into her chair and tossed the file across the table. It slid to a stopping point right in front of (Y/N).

“Why don’t you look through it? Refresh your memory.” 

“..O...k?” They carefully brought their hands up from their lap and opened the file. What was inside this file that made it so dense? Better yet, what was in it that made Undyne and Sans so mad? 

They didn't get their answer right away when they opened the file up. The first thing they saw didn't make sense at all.

It was a picture of them. 

“...Huh?” Eyes darting around (Y/N) tried to absorb the information in front of them. This was a file on them! On (Y/N) (L/N)! It held so much information, much of it (Y/N) realized Alder shouldn't have. There were documents about their past jobs, their criminal history (which was still clean as a whistle thanks to never getting caught for any of Alder's jobs.) He even had their high school report cards! Worse yet it was all organized by tabs, the tab with the most amount of information was titled _Current Work._ There was no way in hell he should have any of this, how could he physically have this information? (Y/N) never told him where he could look for it! They looked up into the angry faces of their monster companions. “I...I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean you don’t understand? This file was on your person. You brought it here!” Undyne enunciated.

“I-I know, but…” Incoherent questions and thoughts were swimming in their head. "I've never seen this thing in my life! The first time I saw it was when Gus gave it-"

"Oh yea, your 'friend,' We already know all about him." Undyne sneered, leaning forward onto the table. "About how there are no records of an Augustus Holden in the whole. Fucking. City." (Y/N)'s mind, which had been spinning uncontrollably, snapped to attention.

"What?"

“You say you’ve only been working for Alder for a year?” 

“Yea," They sat unnaturally straight. "J-just a year, what was that about Gu-” 

She stared daggers at (Y/N). “A file this through does not come from one year of work. Not in the mafia game."

“i’d say 3 years at least. so buddy,” Sans growled. “tell us, how did you resist the truth spell? what else aren’t you telling us?”

“I-I didn’t.” (Y/N) looked up to Sans, with each second that passed they felt more nervous. These two thought they had been lying?! STILL?! “I don’t understand how Alder would know any of this. There’s stuff in here I’ve never told him.” 

“Yea right.” Undyne fumed, leaning her chair back, arms crossed. 

“I’m telling the truth!” They stood up, frantically flipping through the file’s contents, revealing information that no one should know, much less Alder. “Like, how would he have my high school report cards if I never told him where I went to high school?”

“Looked through public records. You know, assuming you’re still going with the narrative you didn’t just tell him.”

“I didn’t!" (Y/N) snapped, feeling anger rise in their veins. As nervous as they were, they were also starting to get frustrated. So much so they ignored their fear telling them to back off and acted on impulse. "First of all I didn't grow up in this city, I moved 2 years ago! He couldn't have just combed through the records with my name because I didn't go to school here! And secondly I was very careful to make sure he didn’t know anything about me or my past he didn’t need to. It's not like there was a job application asking for my secondary education!” They leaned their hands on the table as they stared down at the open file, a detailed record of their life, highlighting strengths and weaknesses. “ I don’t even understand _why_ he would have this.”

“i think i have a hunch.” Sans stated, still glaring at the human.

(Y/N) snapped their eyes back up to Sans. "Oh yea? Enlighten me then because I'm stumped."

“he must have appreciated all the hard work you do. you know, threatening innocent people and stealing money from them. you gotta be his employee of the month by now. i bet he's thinking of maybe passing the business down to you, ye old trusted spy.” He spoke with venom dripping from his voice. (Y/N)’s eyes widened, there’s no way Alder would do that. “lying and manipulating the dreemurrs to their death could be your best job yet! you'd be the spitting image of the goddamn devil himself. you're already on the way.”

(Y/N)'s blood froze, their head felt light. Without fully realizing it they lowered themself back down into their chair. It felt like Sans had just shot them in the gut, or maybe even their soul. To say they were turning into that terrible, god awful mafia man... They could practically see their HP take a hit.

“So let’s stop beating around the bush.” Undyne prompted, jerking her head to the human. 

“sounds good to me.” Sans snapped forward, snatching (Y/N)’s wrist and holding it in his grasp. They felt the similar sensation of magic force itself into their arm but this time it felt more aggressive, hurting more. (Y/N) squirmed, trying to get out of Sans' grasp. A harsh blue glow appeared just under Sans’ hands.

"S-Sans please,"

“even if tori went too easy on your with her spell, you still shouldn't have been able to fool us as well as you did. thankfully," He tightened his grip. "my magic is stronger. we only get answers with my magic."

"Let me go! Please!"

"tell us about gus why don't you kid? tell us about what a good friend he is. is it because he's imaginary?"

"No!"

"oh so he is real then? what's his actual name? is he your partner in crime? is this all just part of alder's plan?"

"Yes he's real! His actual name is Augustus Holden! No he's just a civilian! And no!" Words were flying out of their mouth without their control.

"how long have you actually been working for alder?"

"A year! I was recruited on January 10th, 20XX!"

"how are you doing this?" Sans snarled in surprise. Undyne was sitting at attention, her previous look of fury was gone and was being replaced with confusion and, although she didn't know it yet, concern. "stop resisting and just tell us the truth!"

"I am!"

"if you've only been a spy for a year how the everlasting fuck does he have this detailed file on you?!"

...

Silence.

Suddenly, there was nothing but a bleak, all consuming silence.

(Y/N) stared into Sans’ eye sockets, which had been empty voids for a long time now. Small squeaks came from their throat but nothing coherent. Their arms and shoulders trembled under the pressure of the tension and his magic.

They didn’t make a move to escape or to answer, they just sat there with a look of terror.

Sans' harsh gaze kept strong, trying to force something to happen, but at some point it softened and his eye lights even dimly came back.

They couldn't speak.

<3

….Something wasn’t right.

This spell was supposed to make them more talkative, it was supposed to drive the truth right out of them. There shouldn't be any way they were resisting it, they should be telling him and Undyne the truth.

But as Sans stared into their (e/c) eyes full of fear, he felt his own gaze soften as he realized something terrible. 

They weren’t talking because they already had told him the truth.

They didn't know why Alder had this file on them, how it was this thorough, what his plan was, they didn't even know why there weren't any records of their best friend existing.

_They honestly didn’t know._

And at the moment that realization took place, (Y/N) just about broke. 

<3

The fact (Y/N) made it this far into an aggressive interrogation without crying felt like an impressive feat.

Apparently, they could handle a lot more than they realized without shedding a tear. That included being distrusted, being accused of a crime they didn’t do (in this case lying/plotting with Alder,) they could even somewhat handle being under the influence of painful magic that has now rendered them speechless!

Key word being some what.

Because the combination of Sans' magic along with the confusion they felt about Gus AND worse of all the comparing them to Alder...

Tears were starting to slip out and leave thin trails down (Y/N)'s face and they gave out silent gasps.

Sans’ expression had changed, softened, and his eye lights were coming back to life seeing the state (Y/N) was in. It was infuriating. They stood up and brought their other hand up and wrenched his boney fingers off their wrist.

“Hey now...” Undyne quietly warned but Sans let go without protest. His eyes looked to their wrist, widening once he got there. (Y/N) looked down to see some bruises were starting to form, a bit more of a brighter blue than what was considered normal.

(Y/N) scoffed to themself thinking _"Magic,"_ before they spoke up.

“'We only get answers with my magic' huh?" They snapped cooly, glaring at Sans with tears in their eyes. It made him flinch. “Well I guess you don't get answers when they've already been told to you. But let me reiterate myself now that I can talk: I don’t know why Alder has this file, nor do I know how he got it. I never told him any of this. And if you want proof,” They sniffed as they turned their attention to the file and flipped to a tab titled _Social._ Once they found the strongest piece of evidence they could they shoved the open file back to Undyne. “Here's your fucking proof: how does Alder know I once stayed up all night convincing a classmate not to self harm in high school?” Sans’ eyes widened as he and Undyne picked up the file to read it. They spared a glance to each other. “Here, perform your stupid spell again.” (Y/N) reached for Sans’ hand once more, pulling him towards them. Sans pulled back a bit, he seemed quite resistant to perform the spell again, stealing glances to their wrist. But with a glare from (Y/N) he reluctantly held onto their wrist again and warming the spell up again, but giving them a much lighter dose. “Go ahead, lay it on me. Ask me how you think he could have gotten that interesting piece of information without me telling him _because I didn’t._ ” Undyne and Sans were silent for a bit, the former studying the file in front of her.

“...Phone records?”

“We talked in person.”

“therapy notes? i am assuming you convinced him to-”

“Of fucking course I convinced him to go to therapy.” (Y/N) lectured. “But doctor patient confidentiality is still a thing, no matter if some mafia king pin fucker was asking. Besides, remember when I mentioned I grew up in another town?? Why go through the trouble of going to the little area of (t/n) that’s miles away from Ebott City here just to get this kind of information on an employee's life?? Why would any of that be useful or beneficial?” The monsters stayed quiet. (Y/N) had a point. “No, the only way Alder would know about this is if someone, me primarily, told him about it. But I would _never_ trust that information with Alder. I have never anyone in this fucking city anything about my personal life before I moved here except for the exception that is the only friend in my life and that is Gus.” As the words feel out of their mouth a realization dawned upon them. 

Gus…

He was the only one in this whole city who knew where they went to high school, their hometown, their folks' death.... 

He was the only one they told any of this to.

Was it a coincidence that he knew all of this information about them and now apparently Alder did too??

Left wrist still in Sans’ clutch, they snatched the file from Undyne, quickly flipping through it. If this file truly was detailed enough it _had_ to have information about Gus. Sans lessened his grip and leaned over to see what they were looking for.

"He's not in the social tab, that's weird.. Where else would he be?"Eyes frantically looking for an answer, they didn't notice Undyne stand up and walk closer. Instead they noticed the tab held the most amount of papers, pictures and information: _Current Work._ As expected, everything in this part of the file detailed (Y/N)’s work for Alder. Some of their worst moments in life all typed up neatly for certain eyes to see. Except the first thing (Y/N) sees is a picture of themself they didn't know existed. Captured on film was themself walking down the street from their apartment, their old apartment before they moved into the shit hole they currently occupied. This picture was clearly taken without their knowledge or consent. Their head was down in the picture, but they held a smile on their face. Paper clipped to the picture was a sheet of paper that was titled _Potential Employee Sheet._ No way in hell they couldn't not read this. (Y/N) picked up the sheet, reading it along side Undyne and Sans.

 _“(Y/N) (L/N) is a human who recently moved to Ebott City and on their first day started causing problems for me. Chuck and Finley tried to collect my payments from Ms. Catty but this human swooped in, making up some lie that they had received a job at the police station to scare those two off. They only left because they realized the human was going to make their jobs much more difficult. Lazy bums. But I have to admit, I admire the spunk on this one. Quite fearless of them to get involved. Or maybe they're just stupid. Either way that could work for me. I wonder what else they could accomplish. I've checked them out, they're an empathy soul. From observation it’s clear they are lonely and value friendship… What would happen I wonder if I gave them a friend?”_ Underneath the neatly typed paragraph there was an itemized list of dates and summaries of those days. 

_“June 22nd, 20XX: Sent in Eliot Ford to make contact with the target. Cover ID is Augustus Holden.”_

_“June 24th, 20XX: received confirmation that contact was made successfully.”_

_"July 13th, 20XX: Mission to acquire (Y/N) as an asset continue to go smoothly. Ford says they are very loyal but unfortunately a law biding citizen. I wonder how I could control them?"_

More and more dates, more and more details just like that.

Until:

_“January 10th, 20XX: we got them. They swooped in to save their friend just as I was hoping they would. Made a soul contract and everything. Ford was correct, they really are loyal, even I'm impressed. They will start work right away. Another successful employee won."  
_

“...Gus…” The paper fluttered out of (Y/N)'s hand but they didn't move beyond that, staring off into space as if it was a nightmare in front of them. Sans and Undyne were silent because, _oh fuck._ Sans was the first to move, turning to face (Y/N), letting go of their wrist. “Gus lied to me… He tricked me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, the author, hurting as I write this chapter because of angst: C-call an ambulance.  
> Also me, knowing this will probably hurt the readers more: BUT NOT FOR ME >:)
> 
> Heads up: if this chapter, or any part of my story, is incoherent, doesn't make sense, or you had a hard time following it, please let me know and i can rewrite it.  
> a lot of stuff seems obvious in my head but writing it out and having other people understand it is a different story.  
> Anywho, enjoy the angst! I know I did!


	9. Consequence

Silence…   


That was all that was in the basement, an all consuming silence. If it weren't for the three beings down there, an outside would not know if there was any life down there.

The beings in question were too distracted by the stunning news to notice how long it’s been since anyone’s uttered a word. 

There was just silence… And questions… And emotions. 

Sans and Undyne looked between (Y/N) and each other, trying to silently communicate what to do next but unfortunately for them, the other was just as clueless.

Sans looked up to (Y/N) in worry, they were occasionally sniffling and tears were building up in their eyes, he couldn't tell if they were actively trying to fight them off or was too distracted to let them fall. His eyes journeyed down to the bruises on their wrist, glowing blue and still settling into their skin, guilt was eating him alive.   


"...kid?" Hesitation clear in his voice and gestures as he raised a boney hand to place on their shoulder. This seemed to snap (Y/N) out of their trance, even before his hand made it to its destination. His hand retracted as they moved back, shaking their head.

“Well,” Their voice cracked at that simple word. “ There we go, I guess. I believe that we have just answered all of your questions haven't we? Now I'm gonna just... Go.” They turned around sharply and started for the stairs. 

“wait.” Sans grabbed their arm as an attempt to grab their attention, all too conscious to not grab their wrist.  


“No. I am _not_ waiting.” (Y/N) refused to look at him as they said that in a calm steady tone, would have almost been enough to fool anyone they were fine if it weren't for the tears trickling down. It wasn't a lot yet, but wouldn’t be long before more tears would come. And more after them. “You got what you wanted from me. Now I am going to go before the monsters who want my head see me cry.” With a quick jerk, they pulled their arm out from Sans’ grasp and ran up the stairs. Just before they escaped from the stairwell, Sans saw them hold their damaged wrist to their chest and heard a small sob come from them. With one gone, all that was left in the empty basement was the two monsters, feeling as if they were living up to their species' name.  


“...we fucked up.” 

“Yea….” Undyne and Sans looked at each other in regret. "We should go make sure they're ok, or at least send Frisk to make sure they're ok."

"there's no way they're ok after all this." Sans muttered, feeling his eye lights disappear in distress. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Undyne started walking to the stairwell herself, Sans following barely a second after. He didn't know what he was suppose to do next, with all the information he's learned in the past half hour but he knew he couldn't just hide in the basement. The two of them walked up the stairs together, all of his thoughts and feelings weighing him down so much he hung his head. 

How could he do this? How is it after all this time he still found reasons to doubt them? 

And how could he possibly make this better now? How could he made _them_ feel better? With his head hung low Sans didn't notice when Undyne stopped and ran into her. He craned his neck to see what caused her to stop walking. 

And boy did he get his answer.

At the top of the stairs they were met by Toriel, looking down on them figuratively and literally in fury. No doubt she saw the heartbroken human.

“What. Did. You. Do?” 

<3

_ “Yea beat it ya bozos.” (Y/N) mutter as they watched the two suit wearing men turn and walk away, not before giving them a threatening glare which they paid no mind to. “Better not stick around or else I’d have the pleasure of kicking your asses. Miss, are you ok? They didn’t hurt you did they? Do you want me to walk you to your destination?” As quick as the speed of light, (Y/N)'s demeanor changed from challenging to caring as they turned around to check on the victim, a purple cat monster. She had on a lovely blue dress and her black hair was slicked to the side. (Y/N) hadn’t even been in Ebott City for all of 30 seconds and here they were helping a complete stranger.  _

_ Just another day that ended in Y. _

_ “Why did you, like, do that?” The cat monster asked, fear still prevalent in her valley girl voice. (Y/N) blinked in confusion.  _

_ “Do what?” _

_ “Why did you help me? Do you know who they are?” _

_ “...A couple of nicely dressed assholes who were bothering you?” _

_ “You could have like totally just kept walking.” Gratitude was present in the tone of her voice, clearly happy they did not make that decision.  
_

_ “Yea, I could have.” They met her eyes with a strong but friendly defiance. “But that’s not exactly how I work. My name is (Y/N). I can walk you to your destination if you'd like? I’m new here though so you’ll have to give directions.” The cat eyebrows raised and she nodded her head. Well that explained the total lack of fear in this human. _

_ “I would, like, actually really like the company right now. I’m trying to meet my bestie. I’m Catty.” _

_ “Nice to meet you Catty, I would gladly like to help you out.”  _

_ Would their decision to act change knowing what was down the road for them? Most likely not. They were filled with EMPATHY.  _

_ “Like, welcome to Ebott City. How come you decided to come to this crummy place?” _

_ “Ah… Well, I didn’t have anything holding me back in my hometown but happy memories and bad feelings. I needed a new start.” (Y/N) spoke sadly, thinking to all that transpired back where they considered home, the place they grew up. And the place their parents died. “Oh I was also given a job here.” _

_ A job which would do nothing to bring happiness and only serve as a means of survival. For weeks later, (Y/N) found themselves drunk and slumped up in their stool.  
_

_ “Bartender, another round for me tonight,” (Y/N) requested, holding their empty glass up.  _

_ “What’s the occasion?” They looked to their right and found a person there they had never seen before. It was a man about their age, but from his roundish and boyish face calling him a man seemed ill fitting, even with his couple of inches of height he had on them. A top his head was a pile of messy black hair, (Y/N) briefly wondered how long it’d take to tame it, and then wondered if that’s what it looked like tamed. Framing his eyes were a pair of round glasses frames. He certainly looked friendly enough, not at all like he'd try to rip them off, unlike a lot of people in this city (Y/N) found.  
_

_ “The occasion?” They repeated, taking a gulp of their newly topped drink. “Everything… Sucks. That’s the occasion.”  _

_ “Oh come on, everything can’t be that bad.” The new guy pulled a stool next to (Y/N) out and sat down. "You wanna talk about it rather than drink your problems away?"  
_

_ "To be fair, drinking my problems away sounds like a great idea. Anywhosies, why do you want to know?" (Y/N) eyed him suspiciously. In the past few weeks they had learned how cruel and unforgiving Ebott City was. Mobs and gangs ran all over, trying desperately to gain enough power to topple one, if not both of the families that practically owned this city, and they weren't afraid to leave a few bodies behind in the process. _

_ It was kill or be killed in Ebott City even if so far (Y/N) had managed to avoid it (and helped a few others avoid it too.) _

_ "I just can't help but see a poor soul in need of consultation. I know things'll get better if you try to make progress so I wanna hear what is specifically troubling you." He smiled warmly. It made (Y/N) think "Fuck it." The alcohol mixed in their blood and fogged up their mind, making it all the more easy to overshare.  _

_ “Mmm lets see," They held up their hand, ready to number off their problems on their fingers. "Mmy job sucks, I live in on the hell mouth of mafia activity and I am so, so,” They took another drink. “So, so, so,  _ **_so,_ ** _ alone. Making friends is hard. And everything is shitty.” Mumbling out a "cheers" they tapped their glasses against the new comer's.  
_

_ “You seem like a friendly person, how don't you have any friends?" _

_ "I have friends. They're just.. Not here. And making new friends is quite difficult." They clapped their hands together, speaking in an exaggerated and animated fashion. "I talk to people, I offer help if they need it, but never want to come on as too over bearing so I don't talk to friends unless friends want to talk to me... It's complicated."  _

_ "How have you made friends in the past?” _

_ “Pure fuckin luck my dude.” (Y/N)’s head fell onto the bar, turned to the side so they could still see their new drinking buddy."The people who stick around even after I've helped them out decide to be my friends."  
_

_ "Who stick around? Have you had people who haven't?" With a nod as a response, the boyish man asked in concern: "You've been taken advantage of?" _

_ "I...Guess? I mean you don't have an empathy soul and the determination to help others without that happenin'." (Y/N) slurred out. "I feel bad when I see someone in need of help so I give it without question. Do this enough times and you'll get some people who just want your empathy and determination to solve their problems." _

_ "That sounds awful." _

_ "Eh. Not really? I mean, I wish they'd stick around and be friends with me but I hate to impose you know?" (Y/N) brought their hands up and rubbed their face in frustration. _ _ “How is one suppose to make friends without feeling like they are imposing on that person?” _

_ “I don’t know. This is how I do it,” The guy held his hand out. “My name is Augustus, Gus for short.” (Y/N) stole a vulnerable glance up to this new guy, Gus. Was...Was it really this easy?  
_

_ “Hi Gus short for Augustus,” They took his hand and shook it. “I’m (Y/N). It’s short for (Y/N).” _

_ "An empathy soul huh?" Gus asked as he retracted his hand. "Do you feel everyone's emotions or just your friends?" _

_ "Fuckin' everyone's. Not like through weird soul magic or anything, but I can get a good idea how someone is feeling from their facial expression, posture and habits.  _

_ "Do you help just anyone you see?" _

_ "Friends, family, classmates, anyone." _

_ Boy was that statement true. However, 3 months after meeting Gus he started showing them how they sometimes needed help to. Started showing them how to help themselves through mourning and day to day life.   
_

_ And 3 months later, (Y/N) was returning the favor by sitting across from what felt like the devil himself, getting ready to sign their soul away. Literally.  _

_ “You surprise me human, I must admit I have never come across anyone willing to do what you have done.” The human sat in front of Robert Alder's desk, inside his spacious and hellish office. Their head was spinning wildly but they forced themself to focus, for Gus. “Here are the terms: if you work under me for free, long enough to pay off Augustus' debt, then I’ll let you both go. Performing the soul contract will make this arrangement official. Do we have a deal?” Alder held an enormous clawed hand in front of him, ready for a formal handshake. (Y/N)’s eyes, clouded with a mix of emotions, drifted to his hand skeptically. _

_ What in the world did they get themselves into?  _

_ For a moment it looked as if they were going to say no, it looked as if they were going to tell Alder to shove this unfair and dumb fucking business deal up his ass. But then they stole a glance at Gus who was off to the side, being guarded off by two other humans who wore black three piece suits. He looked at them in fear and curiosity, what were they going to do?  
_

_ As if that was even a question. _

_ “We… Have a deal.” With reluctance still, they lifted their hand and shook it with him. The fire in Alder’s eyes blazed victoriously.  _

_ As the handshake ended, Alder gestured to (Y/N)’s chest. “Would you do the honors?”  _

_ They glared daggers at him, a face of pure hatred to combat his face of pure mischievous delight. But still they placed their hands delicately on their chest, a bright light shining through their fingertips. With hesitation, they summoned their soul out and held it in their hands as if it were a fragile bird. All eyes were on their complete sea foam green soul, shining as proudly as the sun itself. Hands shaking, determination masking the fear they felt, (Y/N) offered their soul to Alder, disgusted by the look of power in his eyes. With a flourish, he scooped (Y/N)’s soul in his hands, the sudden movement of the very object caused them to fall face first onto the desk, after all wherever a soul goes, the owner follows. When they looked up to Alder, holding the very object of their being in his hands, they saw a flash of triumphant in his eyes and were terrified for a moment that he was going to kill them. Instead, he brought up his other hand and concentrated, red magic formed around the floating heart. The concentrated magic made (Y/N)’s chest hurt, and before they could try and soothe it more pain started piling on as Alder pulled and prodded at their soul. The room quiet enough that everyone heard the small cracking noise that emitted from their soul as a fracture appeared. The noise startled (Y/N) and caused them to give a small cry in pain. Looking down and placing their forehead on Alder's desk for support, they started to shake, tears streaming down their face.  _

_ Another pull, another crack. Whimpers started to be heard, growing louder the longer this went on. Gus called for them but it was drowned out by yet another crack, this one more forceful, everyone could tell. The pain was overwhelming, it felt like their body was splitting, shattering, along with a burning that spread like, well, wildfire. _

_ With an ear splitting CRACK, the deed was done. A shard of their soul was completely separated from the rest.  _

_ Those who were also in the room couldn’t tell you if the soul splitting was louder, or if the poor owner’s screams were.  _

<3

“..tori..”

“Do not ‘Tori’ me, Sans.” Toriel snapped, pointing a threatening finger to him. “I just saw (Y/N), who up until this point has been nothing but friendly and kind, run past me in tears, a sight I never thought I'd see. And when I look to see where they came from, low and behold, you two are here. The two monsters who were the most suspicious of our guest.” She gestured to Undyne and Sans in exasperation. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“...In our defense, we assumed they were lying.” 

“Still?! Of course you did, why am I surprised?” Toriel pinched the bridge of her nose, snarling. “Why don’t we talk in my office? You both have a lot of explaining to do.” With a sharp turn Toriel walked off, expecting the other two to follow her, which they did. Undyne and Sans, feeling quite sullen, followed, up the stairs, down the hall and into Toriel’s warmly lit office. She slammed the door behind them and ordered the two to sit. “Start from the beginning.” 

“W-well,” Despite being the kindest mother figure around, Toriel was still terrifying when she wanted to be. Just like a real mom. “I heard Asgore mention how there were no records of this friend the spy claimed-"  


“(Y/N).” Toriel keenly corrected, causing Undyne to shrink. Just a bit.

“There were no records of the person (Y/N) said was their friend." Undyne rushed out, turning her head to the side. "So I got curious and went to read the files they had in their bag when we found them.”

“Sans, how did you get involved?” Toriel asked disapprovingly. "I thought I asked you to stay out of this. I only asked for your participation today because we needed your insight." Both Undyne and Toriel were expecting Sans to say something, defend himself. But instead he sat there, slumped in his chair, looking down with empty eyesockets.  


“I, uh, went and asked for his opinion on them and got him roped in.” Undyne clarified as she took a worried glance to the skeleton. 

“So, you read their files and what? Decided to perform an unauthorized interrogation?”

“The length and level of detail in their file was nuts! We thought there was no way Alder could have a file like that for a spy who's only been working with him for a year. We thought there was more they were lying about and decided to check it out.”

“It did not occur to you two to actually read the contents of their file before jumping to such a conclusion?”

“...No…” Undyne shamefully admitted. “We read some of it, but not the important stuff apparently.”

“does that mean you read it?” Sans spoke up, looking up a bit from his feet. 

“Of course I read their file. It took me quite some time but I wanted to make an effort to understand what the situation was.”

“why didn’t you tell us about… fucking everything?” He looked up a bit more. “the file, the recruitment...gus?”

“I only finished it this morning and had time to discuss it with Asgore. I seemed to have forgotten to tell him about Gus' true name which I suppose is how Undyne overheard his confusion. I was going to tell you all tonight and together we were going to decide the best way to break the news to (Y/N).” A thought visibly dawned on Toriel and her red eyes narrowed. “Did you tell them the true nature of their ‘friend’?” Undyne shared a guilty look with the eye light-less Sans. “Oh for goodness sake, no wonder they looked destroyed. The poor dear.” 

“You saw the size of that file! You would have made the same mistake.” Undyne argued.

“Clearly not.” Toriel barked, glaring daggers at her. “I will admit that at first I was as suspicious of (Y/N) as you two are, but as I've mentioned before I wanted to understand everything about this situation and that meant understanding this new human!"

"Yea yea, you read their file-"

"And I paid attention to its content! It is not enough to read something, you must comprehend it." Toriel lectured. "Once I started reading their file something did not make sense to me. The information on them read as factoids shared between friends, not something one would tell an employer. There was information on their favorite food, color, strange stories from the past, a lot of which would never even make sense for Alder to have.

"What's more is when I went in to interrogate (Y/N) I was waiting for them to bring up the file, after all they had it on them, I made the assumption they knew what was in it. But when they didn’t mention it at all I asked them about it. They mentioned one of the files they had was what Alder had on us and that was it. They had completely no idea what they held in their possession.” Toriel took a breath, letting the realization sit in the air. “That was when I decided to put a little more faith in them. And so far, I haven’t found myself regretting that decision.”

“...were you going to tell them about gus?” Sans spoke up again.   


“Of course I was. I didn’t know when or how I should though. How would you feel if you had been working for a full year to free someone who you just found out isn’t who you thought they were?” Sans tried to think about it, he tried to do what came to (Y/N) naturally and put himself in someone else's shoes. He could only imagine the pain they were feeling. Between the physical pain from bruises on their wrists from forced magic, to the emotional pain of discovering the person they were most vulnerable to had been lying to them for so long, it all hurt Sans as if it was his own pain. That last point hitting too close to home for him.

_"except my person turned out to be authentic. just in a bad place. meanwhile their person..."_ At that, Sans stood up and turned to exit the office.

“Do not think about it. You’ve done enough damage tonight Sans.” Toriel’s gaze to his back was razor sharp. “I told you to stay out of this and you chose to ignore me. I cannot allow you to interfere anymore.”

“i know…” And honestly, if this was anyone else he would just listen to Toriel and stay out of it. But this was (Y/N)! The person he was quickly finding was taking up a more prominant place in his mind and heart. Having seen the tears stream down their face, the stunned hurt in their eyes, the glowing bruises on their wrist... “i need to apologize to them.” He heard Tori give an annoyed but understanding sigh.  


“I think," She spoke in a softer voice. "It's best you leave them alone for now. Give them time to digest the information they just learned.” 

Part of that did make sense, but Sans did not want to leave (Y/N) alone for too long. Leaving them to wallow in their pain made him hurt too. The fact he inflicted that pain made him feel even worse.  


He was done doubting (Y/N), done thinking the worst of them. 

And he needed them to know he was on their side. 

Still, perhaps just a bit of space was needed for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well howdy folks :D I'm back  
> Sorry for not updating for the past couple of days. I'm hoping that doesn't really happen again but nooo promises.  
> Also more was suppose to happen in this chapter. It was suppose to be longer than this but I decided it would be better to stop here for the night.   
> So that's a double sorry from me pals!
> 
> Also man this story is getting hefty. It most certainly will take me more than 15 chapters to finish at this point. the original google doc this is on is 63 pages now.  
> Heh.  
> Also after editing this I feel I should say don't drink your problems away, that'll cause more problems.


	10. i'm rootin' for ya kid

_ 8 year old (Y/N) watched from just behind their barely cracked open bedroom door, staring at the empty hallway but listening to the voices it carried. _

_ "He said if he didn't get the money he'd come back," They heard someone sob. It was a friend of their parents, Madeline. The cries from her echoed and resonated against the walls of the house and the walls of (Y/N)'s soul. They hated when someone was crying, hated when someone was sad. It made them hurt just as much. "I can't go to the police about this! I don't know what else to do!" _

_ "It'll be ok." They heard the distant sounds of their mother coos, trying to reassure Madeline. (Y/N) ventured out from their bedroom and crept to the top of the stairs, crouching down to get comfortable. "Why don't you stay here for now? Your home is not safe." _

_ "I couldn't do that. I couldn't put you two in danger." _

_ "We will be ok." They heard their father say. "We've dealt with a few mobsters before." _

_ "But... What about (Y/N)? You have a child." This seemed to stump their parents, who looked to each other in worry. (Y/N) was only 8 but could read their emotions pretty well, considering they were their parents. "I should go to a hotel." _

_ "Well, at least stay for the night, or let us pay. We know money is tight for you." They could tell their mother and father felt conflicted. They each wanted to keep Madeline safe, but not at the expense of their child. (Y/N) didn't know Madeline all that well but knew they also wanted to protect her. Which is why they stood up and gave their two cents.  _

_ "I'll be ok. Stay for the night." The adults all turned to look up the stair case to find little ol' (Y/N) there, starting to come down the stairs.  _

_ "Oh dear, I couldn't." _

_ "Why don't you go back to bed now sweetheart?" Their kind father beckoned, getting up from his seat to go to his child.  _

_ "But you always say that it's important to protect our friends and family when we can." (Y/N) said as their father scooped them into his arms.  _

_ "I know ginger snap." He said, calling them by his preferred pet name.  _

_ "I don't mind!" (Y/N) insisted, stopping their father from pulling them out of the room. The adults looked to them with surprise.  _

_ "...Are you sure?" Their mother asked.  _

_ "It would only be for tonight right? It's way past everyone's bed time." (Y/N) answered, their eyes landing on Madeline. "Stay. We'll be ok." Madeline looked up in stunned silence, but soon looked quite grateful.  _

_ "I'll put them back to bed." Their father promised as he carried them up the stairs and down the hall. _

_ "What is bothering Madeline?" (Y/N) asked. _

_ "You don't have to worry about that ginger snap." Was all their father answered as he tucked them back into bed.  _

_ "But we are going to help her right?" Their father looked to them, studying their small face before a smile graced his.  _

_ "Of course. It's just as you said: we need to help our loved ones when we can." _

_ Help others.... When we can... _

_ 15 years later and that sentiment rang true in that same child's ears and mind. _

_ 23 year old (Y/N) was still laid out on Alder’s desk, crying and panting, doing anything they could to get themself together again. Their chest burned and ached, the pain was racing to inconsistent parts of their body. They could feel their right shoulder throb in pain and their little finger tips but couldn't feel anything in their arm. Looking up, they saw the disgusting sight of a soul, their soul, broken. Literally.  _

_ Just a bit. But that bit was noticeable.  _

_ Alder held the piece, his part of the bargain, in one hand and the rest of their soul in the other. Carelessly, he tossed it back to (Y/N) who rushed to catch it, trying their best to ignore the pain that shot through their body. With his piece ‘properly’ obtained, Alder summoned his own soul. Like a trophy he held up a primarily gray upside heart proudly, it was not nearly as bright as (Y/N)’s.  _

_ At least not the part that was naturally Alder's.  _

_ (Y/N) felt their eyes widen as they gazed up at his soul, cradling their own in fear. It was clear they weren't the only one to have made this contract with him. His soul proudly gleamed colors that didn't belong to him, it looked like a jail cell for other soul pieces. There were bits of other people’s souls trapped within his own, a red soul piece, a blue one, purple, you name it. (Y/N) then watched in terror as Alder concentrated, somehow changing the shape of the floating heart, molding an empty cavity for his new prize. On the edge of his gray heart, a spot caved it just perfectly to fit the piece of (Y/N)’s soul he had just taken, forcing the piece in. The coerced fit made their chest burn more, causing them to double over on his desk.  _

_ “It was worth it,” They had to mentally remind themself. “It’s for Gus, this is all for Gus.” _

_ “I look forward to doing business with you,” Alder sneered, looking down upon his newest employee with an evil grin and glint in his eyes. “(Y/N).” _

<3

(Y/N) had no idea how much time had passed, nor did they know if they really cared either. So they elected to stay curled up on their bed, holding a pillow to their chest and sniffling. Their sobs had long since subsided as reality had time to settle more in their heart. 

That didn’t necessarily mean anything better though. 

After all Gus….  _ Their  _ Gus… 

...No.. They shook their head violently, curling further in on themself. Thinking about it would make them start crying all over again and they just calmed down. 

Frisk was at their side as soon as they knew (Y/N) was back upstairs, asking what Sans and Undyne had wanted to talk about but was startled to see the state (Y/N) was in. They kept them company while they cried, sitting on their bed and patting their back. Frisk's company was nice but it didn't make (Y/N) feel better knowing they were bawling their eyes out in front of a teenager. At some point Toriel had come and beckoned Frisk out, gently suggesting that it would be best to give (Y/N) some space. 

“I’ll explain.” She had promised and (Y/N) paid no mind as to how Toriel would know the truth already. 

Maybe Sans and Undyne told her? 

Who cares.

(Y/N) didn't at the moment, for their mind was too occupied drowning in a sea of emotions and thoughts. Confusion, guilt, betrayal... They were surprised to find that their mind favored looking back over the good memories it had of Gus, remembering the before times. 

Before they worked for Alder.

Before they knew extensively about Gus working for Alder. Back when they'd get off work and meet up somewhere to "shoot the shit" as (Y/N) would say. The two of them would walk in parks or around town, sometimes they'd go over to each other's homes and chill there. One time they baked cookies, and failed. Another time they had a movie binging night where they alternated watching each other's favorite movies until their eyes burned and keeping them open was a war in of itself. 

A smile crept onto (Y/N)'s face and it felt foreign to them. How can a life change so much in just a year? Hell the past few days have felt more like weeks.

He was so kind to them, to the point (Y/N) couldn't imagine life without their dearest friend by their side.

...Perhaps they could have but they never wanted to.

Even now they didn't want to. 

Within the deafening silence, except for the occasional hiccup, (Y/N) wondered what in the hell they were supposed to do now?

“Dear?” They heard Toriel ask from the other side of the door, gently knocking. “Would you care for some dinner?”

“...No thanks.” They answered pathetically quiet. Their voice felt weak and they wondered if Toriel had even heard them. Though that question was not without answer for long.

“I’ll put your plate in the fridge in case you change your mind.” Toriel dotted, before they could hear her heavy footsteps walk away. 

Maybe tomorrow they'll try braving the family once more, at least the part of the family they've met, though the thought that there may be more Dreemurrs to meet exhausted them. 

It was at this point they finally remembered someone. They glanced down, examining the long bruises that wrapped around their wrist, watching it pulse with a bright blue aura. 

They didn't lose just one friend tonight.

Even if it seemed like Sans was regretful of his actions towards the end there, that didn't mean he trusted them. It didn't mean he'd ever want to see their face again and (Y/N) found it hard to blame him. Maybe they didn't want to see his face either!.. Ok that wasn't true, they did.

...Kind of.

Damn it... Even after all that's happened, (Y/N) remembered the ways Sans would make them feel when they would be hanging out at Grillby's and it still made them happy.

(Y/N) shifted in their bed, trying to make sense of all their feelings. They were mad, furious even, that the evening turned out the way it did. After all, Undyne and Sans looked just about ready to attack. And for what? (Y/N) was just as clueless as they were! But they didn't listen! Those two refused to listen until they crossed a line. It made (Y/N)'s blood boil.

...But in a way that they knew it was just temporary.

That damn empathy soul, or whatever was left of it, made it hard for them to hold a grudge against the monsters. They could, at the very least, understand where they were coming from and why they were so scared and aggressive. 

That didn't mean that all was forgiven, their wrist which throbbed in mild pain as they held it, served as a reminder.

It just meant they needed time. Even though they knew what they needed was a friend.

Not that they had many of those left. 

<3

Sans was really starting to worry. After Tori ripped him and Undyne a new one (which was fair) he tried to give (Y/N) some space, even though he wanted nothing more than to see them. 

He was fidgeting with his hat, thinking about how he needed to hear their voice, see their smile. He needed them to hear how sorry he was, and he was more than willing to take whatever brunt was coming his way. But for the time being he just went to dinner, trying to pretend like he didn't notice the empty space where (Y/N) should be. (He found this to be a strange feeling to have. They had only had one meal with everyone, but now he couldn't imagine the family without them. What an impression they laid.)

Dinner was tense. Everyone noticed Toriel was mad and they just sat in strained silence as she got to the point quickly, telling them what had happened. 

After Tori gave the update on (Y/N), silence fell on the table once more. So to break that, along with the tension, Asgore started telling everyone the basics of their plan to tackle Alder, literally. Sans wished (Y/N) was there to make dumb jokes and shit on Alder.

Soon, he had decided he needed to see them and Sans found himself in front of (Y/N)’s door despite Toriel's wishes. But as he rose his fist to knock, something in him pulled back. What would he even say to them beyond just apologize. They need a lot more than apologies right now. He stuffed his hands in his suit pockets, trying to map out what he wanted to say (which was a lot) and get the courage to talk to them. He stood there for so long eventually Toriel had come to check on (Y/N), giving Sans a stern look. 

"hey."

“Sans." She said curtly. "If you plan on giving this child any more hell I swear to the stars above I will-"

“you don’t have to tell me.” He interrupted gently, giving her the most earnest look he could. “i’m just worried about them.” Whatever stern remark Toriel had died in her throat. It was clear to her the skeleton wanted no trouble. He did mention he wanted to apologize to them, though she wondered if now was a good time. So instead of fighting, she gently knocked on the old oak door, allowing Sans to be at her side. 

“(Y/N)?” There was no answer. “I am worried about you my dear, I haven't seen you all evening." Still no response. "I.. Have Sans with me. May we come in?” But nobody came to open the door or to give a reply. The two monsters looked at each other, unsure of what to do. One went ahead and made the decision, wrapping his boney hand around the door knob and twisting it open. The light of the hallway flooded into the dark room, helping to light the human in question who was on the bed, wrapped up in their own arms. Toriel went to turn on the light but Sans stopped her. 

“wait.. i think they’re sleeping.” Soft snores confirmed his suspicions. 

“Oh dear." Toriel placed a hand on her cheek as she gazed at the poor human. "Should we wake them?”

“nah. let’s let them sleep.” His eyelights softened as they settled on the (Y/N)'s sleeping form. “they’ve had a long and hard day.”

“I shall get them some proper pajamas then, should they need them.” Toriel dotted before walking away. Sans stepped further into the room, taking his hat off and hanging it off the door knob. He closed the door slight so the light from the hallway wouldn’t disturb them and walked over to the bed. (Y/N) was curled into a fetal position and was facing away from the door but Sans carefully moved them so he could see how they were doing. He sat on the edge of the bed and took their face in his hands. Their eyebrows were scrunched up even while sleeping, and he could just barely see their tear tracks. It was clear they had been crying. 

_ “good one captain obvious.”  _ He thought bitterly. Sans sat that way for a while, looking at them and running his thumb along their check. His thumb gentely prodded the skin there, lightly moving it around. _"...squishy shell."_ Lovingly went through his head. Without too much thought he gently untangled them from themself and lifted them up into his arms. Even sleeping they looked destroyed and that broke his heart. He didn't mean to sit there with (Y/N) in his lap, asleep, but he got distract as his eye lights traveled down to their wrist where the glowing blue bruise still sat. A reminder of the pain he caused them, the marks practically looked up at him in shame. 

“god, i’m sorry kid.” Sans lowered head to rest it on (Y/N)’s forehead. “you better believe i’ll apologize properly when you’re awake but for now i need to tell you i'm sorry... there's a lot more i need to tell you too.” Sans sat there, with a sleeping (Y/N) curled against his chest, for a little bit before standing up again. He held the human tight in his arms and enveloped the blankets in a shimmering blue magic. With as little movement as he could, to prevent waking them up, he moved his hand and pulled the blankets back, tenderly setting the human back down when that was done. Then Sans pulled the blankets back up, tucking the human in properly. Looking down at them he couldn’t help but notice how the tension in their face softened, nuzzling their face into the pillow in their sleep, which of course distracted the skeleton. So much so he didn't notice until moments later that they had his fingers in their hand, holding them as if they were a baby. 

It made Sans’ heart soar. 

“ah kid.” He murmured lovingly, running his thumb along their fingers. He heard Toriel’s footsteps return and retracted his hand reluctantly, standing up straight. Toriel came back, pjs in her arms as promised. 

“I grabbed some old clothes of mine,” She explained, setting them at the end of the bed. Standing upright, she brushed off her dress and stared down at (Y/N). She, of course, guess Sans must have tucked them in and looking at him now he held a soft look of love she'd only see him give to Papyrus. 

“...What is going on with you Sans?” She asked, sighing slightly. “You interrogate them without a second thought, you don’t trust them even after they were under a truth spell willingly, you hurt them,” Sans flinched as she gestured to the bruised wrist laying on the pillow next to (Y/N)'s head.  “I understand they were your friend and you must have felt a sense of betrayal but this evening was too far.”

“i know.” Sans confessed, keeping his gaze at the human. “it's... been complicated. you're right, i did feel betrayed, i was so angry when i saw them on the security camera. but after the spell, i thought there was a chance they were being honest...”

"But?" Toriel urged him to continue, to explain himself, causing Sans to sigh.

"but just when i thought i could trust them again i learned something new that i thought incriminated them i acted without reason. and i regret that deeply." That much was clear from how he looked at (Y/N) now, eye lights full of sorrow. Toriel studied him for a few moments longer, before letting out a breath.

“...Do not hurt them again Sans. I can't tell you not to be suspicious but until they give you good reason you shouldn't act.”

“don’t worry, i won’t.” He promised, not mentioning how he was going to ensure nothing would hurt them again. “trust me.”

“I will for now. But should an incident like this evening happen again I will ensure you are properly punished.” 

"sounds reasonable to me." 

<3

(Y/N) didn’t know what time it was when they woke up.

Nor did they know who tucked them into their bed because they certainly didn't. They got up and hobbled over the the light switch, turning it on. Judging from the note and the night gown at the end of the bed, (Y/N) used their deductive skills to guess it was Toriel. They took the note and opened it, reading what it had to say. 

_ “Howdy (Y/N)  _

_ I hope you are feeling better, if you are not you can feel free to come visit me at any point in the night or day.  _

_ I thought I would ease any worries you may have and say the family and I have a solid enough plan that we will discuss with you tomorrow. Rest assure, the crimes commited against you will not go unpunished.  _

_ With that being said, I am truly sorry for the actions of my family members this evening and sorry about everything to do with Gus. The fact he lured and exploited you, how you had to find out about him the way you did, everything. If you want to talk, again please feel free to talk to me. _

_ -Toriel." _

_"... What am I feeling right now?"_

An inspection of their heart and soul told them there was still a whirlwind of emotions but their mind did them the favor of packaging all their thoughts into a nice little box with a bow on it, telling them to look away and pretend they didn't see anything. So they did just that. Rising up from the bed, (Y/N) used the bathroom and started to undress, focusing their attention on the nightgown instead of anything else. They slipped it on and noticed just how massive it was. The sleeves went past their hands and the skirt pooled on the ground. If they were feeling anything like their normal self (Y/N) would have thought about how they felt like some sort of Victorian ghost child. They pulled the sleeves and cuffed them till their hands could see the light of day and tied the skirt so they could walk without tripping, even though they weren't planning to do anything except sleep. They started back towards bed, ignoring the fact the fatigue they previously felt disappeared, when they heard a knock on their door. 

“kid? you awake? i thought i heard movement.” Their muscles froze and they felt the box of emotions threaten to burst open. They stayed silent. “...either you are awake and you’re ignoring me, which is fair, or you’re asleep and i am going crazy, which is also fair.” He chuckled out, though it turned a bit grim. (Y/N) felt the conflictions in their soul come back to the surface all over again. Yes they want to be his friend and talk to him but no he went too far this evening! 

“...look, i’ll tell you all of this in the morning in case you really are asleep cuz you need to hear it but in case you are awake and still listening for some reason... i’m… i’m really sorry kid.” 

_ “‘Of course you are.”  _ (Y/N) thought somewhat bitterly, ignoring any thought that advocated for Sans. 

“undyne and i were out of line. we shouldn’t have jumped to that conclusion and accused you without good reason. but that wasn’t all we did and i won’t pretend it is.” They heard him take in a tentative breath. “i hurt you. mentally, physically...” they looked down to their wrist and touched it, flinching slightly. “i feel horrible for what i did to you and i’m sorry. even if you don’t forgive me i hope you know how sorry i am. from now on i know i’m going to try and get the full picture before i act.” It was clear he was starting to ramble a bit. Maybe it was the time of night, maybe it was cuz he had a lot to say, maybe it was cuz he honestly thought (Y/N) was still asleep. They couldn’t tell. “that’s not all i’m sorry about though,”

_ “What? What else did he do?” _

“i’m sorry about gus.”

_ “...Oh.”  _ The reminder of their once good friend caused a weight to reappear on their shoulders, weighing them down enough that they slid down and sat against the door.

“i’m sorry you had to find out the way you did and i’m sorry that that shit bag lured you into this business. you don’t deserve it, you don’t deserve any of this.” (Y/N)’s eyebrows scrunched in thought. Did he really mean this? “and i don’t know if this matters to you at all, i doubt it does,” He scoffed lightly. “but you let me know what you need from me and you got it. if you need me here for some reason i’ll be here, if you need me gone i’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want. if you need me to kill someone for ya.. i mean i’ll ask questions first but you probably have good reason, i’ll do it.” He joked causing (Y/N) to giggle lightly. “whatever it may be i’ll do it for you. because i’ve spent too much time not trusting you even though you’re risking your life for us.. god i’m sorry for how i’ve treated you, i need to write this down properly so i can hit all the points when i talk to you tomorrow. but my point is….i’m on your side (y/n).” Their eyes widened in shock as they sat up right. (Y/N)?... He called them by their name? Not “kid” or “kiddo” or “human spy who I thought was trying to kill me”? They heard the clunk of his head leaning against the door. He was mumbling something to himself, it made (Y/N) press their ear against the door to hear him. “heh..i really hope you want to be friends again, though i get it if you don’t. i just… i really like you kid. you’ve been so unbelievably strong through all this and i’ve treated you like garbage… but not anymore. i’m rooting for you (y/n).” They heard him sigh and stand up, about to walk away.

“Wait!” The word escaped from (Y/N)’s voice without a second thought and they scurried to stand up. Urgent to catch Sans before he left they pulled the door open, startling the skeleton. He had on a white button down, the few first buttons were undone, and sweat pants and he looked up to (Y/N). Between the apologies, the boxed up emotions, and the fact they missed him so much, (Y/N) almost bent down and hugged him. 

Almost. 


	11. Promising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be real with y'alls chiefs. this one may be bad.   
> i was so detemined to get this chapter out so the quality might be a bit worse than normal. my own stubborness led me to finish editing this at 1:35 am because i just really wanted this chapter to be out in the wild.  
> except actually good edits to come through at some point.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Neither of them seemed to know what to say, neither had fully expected (Y/N) to actually open the door. They just stared at each other in stunned silence. A look of relieved joy overtook Sans' features, it was clear he was happy to see them. Happier than they’ve seen him this whole time. Perhaps a bit sheepish but happy none the less. 

"ah jeez so you were awake huh?" The happy look dimmed when his eye lights landed on their wrist. “..did you get that treated at all?” (Y/N) took a glance down before shaking their head. 

“No... Is it bad?”

“it doesn’t look good,” Sans winced. "it looks like it hurts though...” (Y/N) nodded a bit, affirming his statement. With eye lights full of guilt, he looked up into their eyes. "can..i treat it for ya?" They thought about it for a moment before nodding and giving the smallest of smiles. Still, it was enough for him to feel the relief flood his soul. The skeleton gestured for them to follow him and the two walked down the hall wordlessly, making a few turns but eventually coming into the dining room. 

“everyone’s sleepin to we better keep quiet,” Sans whispered, placing a finger to his teeth as he turned on the lights.

"How come you're not?" The short skeleton gave a shurg.

"eh. i have a hard time sleeping at night." He mumbled something else under his breath that they couldn't hear. ("besides i was really worried about you.") "s tay here, i’ll get some stuff to help you. you want your dinner?” Just as they were about to answer no, their stomach made a growling noise, completely contradicting whatever response they would have made.

"i'm just gonna take that as a yes." Sans chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen. Alone in the dining room where they stood under the truth spell not long ago (though it felt like forever) (Y/N) shuffled around the chairs and sat down in the spot they were in just this morning. Even if their body was telling them they were hungry, eating was one of the last things on (Y/N)'s mind. What was first was the fact they were hanging out with Sans again and the box of emotions they refused to even acknowledge was starting to budge. The later in the night it got, the harder it was to keep that nice pretty ribbon fastened. They wanted to be Sans' friend again, but didn't that mean eventually digging through their emotions and being honest with themself? It's not like they saw him as only a friend.  Sans soon returned with a plate of pasta, some bandages and a bottle of a medicine brand they hadn't heard of before.

“here ya go, fresh from the microwave.” Sans set plate down in front of them and the smell of cheesy pasta wafted to their nostrils. A smile graced their lips. Mmm, tortellini.

"What happened to being quiet? You used the microwave?"

"barely. i took it out at the last possible second." (Y/N) grinned as they took a bite. Maybe they did want to eat, the pasta tasted amazing! Not only that, it warmed their soul in the way only hot food after a hard day could.

“Is this another successful dish by the great Papyrus?” 

“you know it. it tortellini beats his other ones.” If possible, his shit eating grin grew.

“...That was terrible.” 

“eh at this hour of the night they can’t all be winners.... can I see your wrist?” (Y/N) looked over once more before nodding and giving one hand to Sans, employing the other to their meal. Sans got to work examining the damage. They could feel him tense up a bit and they heard a small sigh. “ok. so, this’ll feel a little cold but it won't hurt beyond that. it's just some medicine to help the bruising.”

“I was just planning to let it heal by itself. Bruises aren't normally a big deal.” (Y/N) confessed, talking through a mouthful of pasta and ignoring the fact that this bruise kinda was a big deal. 

“i'll have to take your word for it, since i don't have my own sqiushy shell. but the magic....” Sans gave another sigh. “the magic i forced into ya is still lingering. it’d be best to get it out.” A few droplets of the medicine fell onto their skin, it sent shivers up (Y/N)’s spine. Sans muttering out a few more apologies as he spread the medicine around, covering their bruises. They could already see the magic die down slightly. 

“...You don’t have to keep doing that you know.” They said quietly, wondering if they should say this at all.

“doing what?”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing.” They looked over to their companion, their mind was screaming "Mayday mayday, approaching potentially emotional content!"  (Y/N) could feel their conflicted feelings all over again. Part of them wanted to forgive him, another part of them forced the memories of everything that happened back into their head. 

“is this… all ok then?” Sans' deep voice snapped them out of their thoughts. “that i’m helpin’ you? i’d understand it if you’d rather i stayed away from you. i can go-” 

“No,” They said quickly. “I mean, I’d rather you didn’t go. I....” They took a deep breath, poking at their pasta. "I really need a friend right now." Sans’ smile seemed to brighten at that, distracted by their eyes to realize he had been holding their wrist for a long time. Luckily for him, they didn’t notice either. When he did, he just snapped out of it and started wrapping their wrist in the bandage. 

“can i ask how you've been feeling?" Well that was a question they knew they wanted to avoid. But looking into Sans' eyes, they found the words forming without another thought.

"Yea... It's weird...I don’t entirely blame you for how you’ve treated me.” (Y/N) responded. “I mean yea you guys kinda took it too far this time,”

“kinda?”

“But I mean the other times…” (Y/N) sighed. “I don't blame you for being paranoid of me, I probably would have reacted the same way. I can see myself being super suspicious and on edge too. I mean you thought I was just your friend but then I just randomly show up practically as a threat, I… know the feeling.” (Y/N) could feel their tears creep back into the corners of their eyes but for some reason their mouth kept talking. “I thought Gus was the closest friend I ever had, that I could trust him with anything. And it turns out I.. really couldn’t. Everything I ever told him he reported back to Alder to write down in that fucking file.” (Y/N) sighed again, turning to look at Sans’ concerned eyes. “I know our situations aren't the same but I guess this must be how you feel about me huh?”

“depends. how do you feel about gus?”

“...Utterly betrayed.” Sans shook his head.

“that’s not how t feel about you. not anymore.” Sans took (Y/N)’s hand in his own. “i meant what i said before: i want to be friends again, i really missed you." He said, emphasizing his words. "but after all i've done to you, i get it if you don’t want me around." (Y/N) hung their head a bit, looking downward, which caused Sans to lower his head and catch their gaze. "i also meant it when i say i’m on your side, i’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“Within reason.” (Y/N) chuckled. 

“depends on what you consider within reason.”

"...For example?"

"want me to kill gus for ya?"

“Oh god no. What’ll be the point to this whole year of working for Alder if he just dies?” They laughed out quietly, before something darker clouded their face. “Oh man what was the point of this year?” 

“you trying to save someone,”

“He didn’t need saving though.”

“how could you have known?” Sans pulled on their hands slightly. "you were still doing an incredibly noble thing."

"It wasn't noble at all. Not to all the innocent lives I've ruined." They looked up into his concerned eye lights, shaking their head. "We don't have to talk about this."

"(y/n)," He softly spoke, grabbing their attention. "do you want to talk?"

"...I don't know." It was true, they didn't. Was spilling their emotions to the skeleton they were _just_ getting along with again the best idea?

"i won't pressure you if you don't want to. all i know is bottling up your feelings isn't healthy and if you want to talk, i'm here." Deja vu flooded (Y/N)'s senses as they remembered how Sans said something along the same lines at Grillby's a few days prior. It was so late, they were so tired and the emotions were starting to make their lip tremble. The box was starting to open.

“I hurt… So many people Sans.” The tears that had been threatening the human with their return finally came, dripping down their cheeks. They started to shake as the realization they had been fighting back finally dawned on them. “My hands are not clean, and I can practically feel my sins crawling on my back. And god damnit, I got good at my job, I'm practically turning into Alder."

"you're not kid." More tears started to cascade down their (s/c) cheeks. 

"I rationalized it because it was all for Gus… But it’s actually all  _ because  _ of Gus… It was all because I have to help people…” A horrified look came upon their face. “It’s… My fault. All of this.”

“it's not.” Seeing their plate empty, Sans levitated it to the sink in the kitchen and moved to stand over (Y/N), taking their face in his hands and making them look at him. “this is in no way your fault.” 

“But I-”

“i don’t want to hear it. you did what you had to because you believed you were saving someone close to you. that's just who you are, you are incredibly empathetic and there's nothing wrong with that." Sans tenderly held their face, caressing it. "this all happened because of alder, it’s his fault for exploiting you.” (Y/N) stared up at him. "you are also not turning into alder, i can tell you that much. you are too sweet and too gentle to turn into that fucking creep."

"But-"

"no buts." As he held their face, so to did he hold a soft determination in his eyes. "you're just you (y/n). and you're nothing like him. not now, not ever." Those simple words felt nothing but simple in their soul. They felt more and more tears stream down their face as they pulled the skeleton closer to them, digging their face into his shoulder and letting out quiet sobs. Sans immediately responded, circling his arms around them and rubbing their back.

"it's ok, let it out." He cooed as he buried his own face in their hair. Their quiet sobs wracked their body as they clung more onto Sans.

"Oh god Sans... I.." They took shaky deep breaths, getting ready to say their next thought. "I actually regret trying to help Gus." The statement came at the skeleton like a gunshot. It was as surprising as one, he didn't even know (Y/N) was capable of the feeling.

“come on, squishy shell, let’s get you to bed.” He said endearingly. (Y/N) nodded, standing up and swaying a bit, causing Sans to wrap his arms around their waist to support them. The two of them walked back to (Y/N)’s room in silence, (Y/N) let a few more tears escape, wiping their nose on Toriel's enormous night gown. When they arrived to the bedroom, Sans started to leave. Except once again, making perhaps another impulse decision, (Y/N) grabbed his arm.

“I...Don’t want to be alone anymore.” They confessed, voice croaking. “Can you hang out with me… For just a bit?” Sans’ smile relaxed as he nodded. 

“of course.” (Y/N) pulled him inside and closed the door, leaving the light off. The two of them walked over to the bed sitting of the edge, Sans' hand found its way back to (Y/N)'s. 

"...I still can't believe it ya know?" They turned their head to look at Sans. "After all this time, I can't quite believe Gus would betray me like that. He never would have done that before." 

"it is rather shocking, i think you just need time for it to digest."

"...How am I suppose to ever face him again?"

"we'll cross that bridge when we get there, don't worry about it now." Sans move further onto the bed, tugging (Y/N)'s hand to follow him. The obeyed, perhaps too tired to really stay up properly. "what's going through your mind now?" 

"...What are we going to do?... What am _I_ going to do? I can't go back to working for Alder _ever_ again." 

"oh believe me, you're not." Sans' arms once again wrapped around (Y/N) protectively as he attempted to shield them from the world. "we are going to take down alder's empire and free you from his grasp."

“But what’ll we do if we fail? What will I do? I'm stuck to Alder, soul bound literally." They could feel the tears returning. "The only ways to break a soul contract is if all parties agree or one of them dies.”

“simple: i’ll kill alder.” He ran a hand through their hair placing his chin on the top of their head. “that is, unless you get to him first. but either way, you’re not going back to him. i won’t allow it.”

“...Really?” (Y/N) shuffled back to look up at the skeleton. 

“absolutely.” Sans confirmed. “i’m not the only one either you know. tori, frisk, papy, i think we’re all aboard the ‘keep (y/n) from ever working for alder again’ train.” A deep chuckle vibrated in his rib cage as he gave a few “choo choo” noises that made (Y/N) laugh. “i promise you, one way or another, you’re getting your soul piece back. i’ll make sure of that.” (Y/N) was silent for a bit so Sans shifted to look at them to see if they were asleep. They weren't sleeping, instead they had a look of thoughtfulness. “what?”

“...I don’t I’ve ever heard you make a promise before.”

“i don’t often, don’t like em. but,” he moved back to the top of their head, burying his mouth in their hair. “i make exceptions for those who deserve them. and after everything from this evening along, you deserve it.” (Y/N) smiled as the two of them laid together in comfortable silence. With warm food in their stomach and a warm skelebuddy cuddling up next to them, they were starting to feel a lot better. Soon Sans spoke again, softly breaking the silence. “..(y/n)?”

“Yea?”

“i… feel free to say no but… can i see your soul?” (Y/N) looked up to him.

“Why?” 

“i…” Sans hesitated. “i want to see how bad it is. if that’s ok with you.”

“You sure it’s not going to just make you mad?”

“oh it’s going to make me mad no matter what. but i would like to know how much i need to make alder suffer.” It was just as they had thought the first day they were here: being on Sans’ bad side was a death sentence. (Y/N) nodded, bringing their hands up and summoning out their soul. It slowly phased out of their chest, seemingly unsure if it should come out, but (Y/N) acted almost like a parent reassuring their child it was ok to come out. Presenting it in front of Sans (Y/N) noticed their soul’s glow was a lot more dim than it looked merely a day ago. This was probably due to the impact of learning Gus' true nature. However, that didn’t mean there was no glow at all, whatever was left was concentrated in the middle of the heart, flickering like a flashlight dying. When they looked up to Sans they saw his eye lights transfixed on the empty space in the upper right curve. His smile was gone as he studied their soul, concern filling his eye sockets. Gently, he placed his hands under (Y/N)’s, they could feel his thumb run against their fingers.

“oh kid.” He mumbled, looking at them with a look of regret. As if he could have done something to stop them from making the contract.

“It’s not that bad. Honest.” They reasoned, trying to make him feel better. "I mean it hurt in the beginning but it doesn't now." Once again he pulled them into his chest and held them tightly. 

“we’re getting that piece back.” He stated with finality. “i promise.”

<3

Oh, he was going to make Alder pay for what he did. 

He knew that ever since he heard (Y/N) made the contract with him, but after everything that’s transpired, taking Alder down was now number 2 priority. Number 1 was keeping (Y/N) safe.

Sans held (Y/N) as if they would disappear, feeling as if he finally saw them for who they were: a scared kid trying to do what they think is right. That’s why they made the contract and that’s why they purposefully got caught. No, that wasn't exactly it. They weren't just a scared kid, they were (Y/N). They always had been! Despite everything, they were still their wonderful self.

He felt something change in his soul. He needed to protect them, to help them. 

And mark his work. Someday soon, karma was about to collect Alder's debt. 

Sans would make sure of it.


	12. Plan Finalization

The skeleton and human stayed as they were, held in each other’s arms, for quite a while. (Y/N) had tucked their soul into the safety of their chest and the two of them stayed up late into the early  morning, just talking. The tension that had been building for the past two days dispersed and with it left any ambiguity the two friends felt. 

No mistake could be made about that, they both were friends again. They could tell from the way they  instantly clicked and just started talking about anything and everything. It felt as if the past two days hadn't really happened. It was just as it was before they learned about each other's lives, only this time there were no more secrets between them. 

And way more jokes.

“A man walked into a bar with a slab of cement under his arm and he said ‘a beer please! And one for the road!’” (Y/N) recited, their smile widening as they heard Sans chuckle. 

“a ham sandwich walked into a bar and ordered a drink. the bartender said ‘sorry, we don’t serve food here.’” The skeleton retorted, feeling his own ever-present grin grow bigger at the sounds of (Y/N)'s laughs. Just as it looked like they were about to recover, their eyes widened and their laughing fit started up all over again. “what?”

“A man walked into a bar,” They grinned mischievously. “And said ‘ow.’” In the silence of contemplation, (Y/N) gave small jazz hands as they waited for the joke to hit Sans. Realization dawned upon his features and his eyes sparkled, his laughs echoed throughout the room not a second later. And not a second after, (Y/N) joined him. “How did we get to this point?”

“i don’t know but i needed this.” Sans confessed, arms tightening around (Y/N). “i can't believe how much i missed this, how much i missed you. back when i was worried you were our enemy i was so heartbroken. i couldn't believe the bestest friend i had was working against me.”

"Well to be fair, I wasn't." (Y/N) grinned up to him. 

"that's true. but i didn't know that. and i didn't know if i could risk giving you the benefit of the doubt." (Y/N) nuzzled deeper into his arms, causing Sans to momentarily forget what he was talking about. 

"That makes sense. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I hope I can make it up to you." 

"you can make it up to me by simply being here and helping to protect my family. this wasn't your fault at all."

"I beg to differ-" (Y/N) protested, about to point out that while Alder's plan wasn't their fault, Sans' initial sadness probably was. But before they could, Sans shifted to look into their eyes.

"then beg." He interrupted, grinning mischievously. (Y/N) was caught off guard and looked away and laughing (and blushing.) 

“I missed you too by the way.." (Y/N) chuckled out. "This is nice, though my cheeks hurt from smiling too much.” To relieve their poor strained cheeks, (Y/N) tried frowning but it would never last longer than a second as the smile would just come crawling back. They couldn’t help it, they were so happy right now.

“that sounds like a you problem, squishy shell.” Sans teased, pulled lightly on their cheek. 

“Stop that numbskull.” (Y/N) swatted his boney hands away, smiling still. “You’re right though… I think we both needed this….” The joking aura of their eyes turned to a more serene type as they looked up to Sans. “Thank you for coming to see me.. For making sure I was ok.” 

“of course. literally it was the least i could do.” His eye lights glanced to the bandages, but darted away as if reminding him he shouldn't focus on the bandages. However, Sans' eyebrows furrow still furrowed, indicating his worry for some sort of new topic. Sensing his mood change, (Y/N) scooted closer.

“What’s on your mind?”

“hmm? oh nothin’.. it’s just... i really don't want you going back to alder tomorrow." 

"I still have a day left." 

"darlin'" The pet name made (Y/N)'s cheeks flare up. "it is tomorrow now. we don't have that much time left." 

“Yea I know, but we still have a little time left.” A sigh escaped from their lips. “I'm guessing I’ll have to go back and pretend that everything is the same. Pretend that Gus is still my number one priority, as if that hasn’t changed.”

“it won’t be forever, believe me.” (Y/N) could feel his arms tighten around them protectively. “if the shit hits the fan and our plan doesn’t work, i’m gonna come and get you out.”

“Really?"

"of course."

"What’s the plan if we don’t get my soul piece back?” (Y/N) questioned, sitting up and out of Sans’ arms (which he reluctantly let go) looking down at him. 

“we’ll get it back.” That answer caused (Y/N) to roll their eyes a bit.

“But if we don’t," They enunciated. "And I’m around you guys, we’ll practically be broadcasting where we are."

"i know."

"But what if we need to go into hiding? We should make a plan for me to split up away from the group.”

“i don't like the sound of that, but we can for it tomorrow if you’d like. i doubt you’ll be without that piece for much longer though.” Sans support his head up in his hand. The confidence his voice held created a warm feeling in (Y/N)’s heart. He said it with such finality, they could hear the determination. They wondered if just for a moment they could ignore the potential worse case scenarios that would happen soon and just believe he was right. Although the security they felt was slightly undercut by Sans saying: "i feel it in my bones."

"..You could have said you felt it in your soul." (Y/N) smirked, feeling their jokey nature rise up again. Sans' eyes narrowed playfully.

"that's not exactly a pun though."

"And 'feel it in your bones' is?"

"yea. believe me, i go the soul nine yards when it comes to jokes and puns."

"Oh god,"

"the soul shebang,"

"I get it."

"i always hit soul run."

"That one was absolutely terrible." (Y/N) giggled out.

"yea. but you're laughing." Sans retorted, giving them the most punchable grin.

"I guess I am. But I am not enjoying this." (Y/N) shook their head and started getting back under the covers. "I'm going to sleep."

“oh shit you're right. we should probably get some sleep.” (Y/N) suddenly felt their face flush, the situation at hand immediately distracted them. 

He wasn’t planning to stay here for the rest of the night was he? 

As if to answer their question, Sans got up from the bed and walked over to their side. Deep down they could feel their disappointment and tried to dig it deeper down so it couldn't be seen on their face. They scooted back in the bed as Sans tucked them in as if it was an excuse to hang around longer. 

Not that (Y/N) minded. 

"need anything else from me?"

"Nah, I think I'm all good. Thanks for everything."

"it was absolutely no problem." The two of them looked at each other for a moment, gazing softly as they wondered what the future would hold. Part of them didn't care, as long as they other was there. 

Now if only either of them had the guts to say this out loud. 

“Good night Sans.”

“more like see ya in a few hours.” Sans chuckled, leaning his forehead against theirs. “but yea. good night (y/n).” And just like that, he took a step back and teleported away. The affection made their head spin. 

Was this the same skeleton from two days ago who wanted nothing to do with them? Somehow it was. 

And instead of crying themself to sleep, which is what happened the first time, a smile was spread from corner to corner on their face. Not to leave for the next several hours.

<3

Despite a night filled with jokes, laughter and dreams of a better life, the next day was filled with worries and anxieties. It was (Y/N)’s last day at the Dreemurr’s and a plan had to be finalized. Nothing short of everyone’s undivided attention was required.

(Y/N) was emotionally drained, the new of Gus' betrayal, the realization that the past year was wasted on pain of others and the overbearing mystery of the future all hung off of their shoulders. A fun night bonding with Sans couldn't change the fact they were in a very bad spot in life. But it did help give them some strength to tackle it because despite feeling like death itself, (Y/N) was determined to give today and everyday after that their best. Even if their heart felt like lead and their brain was foggy, they had to at least try. 

If nothing else, they couldn’t let Alder or Gus win. Not by succeeding in their plan to gain power over the Dreemurrs and certainly not by having control over their emotions. Those two spent the last year emotionally manipulating them and (Y/N) was not going to stand for it anymore. 

Though that didn’t mean they weren’t scared, when their brain would occasionally focus long enough to remember the severity of their situation, (Y/N) could feel the terror rush through their veins in response. Their nerves certainly didn't calm down when Undyne pulled them aside. Her flaming red hair was down and her bangs were effortlessly arched over her eye, but she was still wearing the same white button down and black dress pants she was the day before. (Y/N) wondered why this was.

“Listen,” Undyne spoke nervously, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m really sorry for yesterday. That was really uncool of us to put it lightly.” Her words came out hesitantly, exactly as if she was either scared because (Y/N)'s response would be unpredictable or because their response would be the worst case scenario: "And I hope you’re still willing to work with us to stop Alder."

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about that.” (Y/N) smiled, a bit sleepily. “I’m gonna work with you guys still, otherwise what was the point of me getting myself captured?” Undyne caught their eyes, looking a little stumped herself. 

“You’re.. Not mad?”

“Well I'm having trouble distinguishing my feelings right now but not at the moment. And not exactly at you.”

“...Really?” She asked incredulously. 

“Well that’s the pesky thing about empathy,” (Y/N) joked. “I actually understand where you guys were coming from so I’m not exactly mad that you were suspicious of me. Your methods _were_ a little out of hand though.” They confessed. 

“You could say that again.” Undyne scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “Speaking of hands, or general body parts, how’s your’s?” She gestured to the injured wrist, which (Y/N) lifted to show their bandage. 

“It’s all good! Sans helped me treat it and apologized too.”

“Sans apologized before me?! Impressive. I have the hardest time admitting I'm wrong but he's right behind me in that regard.” She grinned out. "Still, I'm a little peeved he got to you before me, that punk." Unaware as to whether or not they should confess that Sans talked to them last night they clarified:

“Yea, he caught me this morning.”

“Really?" Undyne asked, sounding a tad unconvinced. "Sans isn’t a morning guy…” 

“I guess he was this time. He was very insistent that he should apologize.” Even though they didn't know what time Sans came to their room to apoligize last night it was a safe bet that it was past midnight. It's not like they were completely lying. “Anyways, shall we go to the meeting?” 

“Sure!" Undyne said enthusiastically as the two of them started walking to the living room. "You sure you aren’t holding a grudge though? Not even a tiny one?” 

“Not really." They shrugged. "Do.. Do you want me to hold one?”

“It feels only right.” Undyne confessed.

“..Ok!" The fish monster's yellow eyes darted back to the human in concern. "I give you my word: I am holding a tiny grudge against you and Sans.” (Y/N) joked. The realization struck Undyne and she started to laugh, slapping (Y/N)’s back and knocking the air out of their lungs. 

“You’re good punk. I'm glad you're the way you are.” She chortled out whole heartedly before running ahead into the room to catch up to Alphys. (Y/N) stayed at the doorway to the living room for a moment, watching as Undyne talked to Alphys excitedly. Alphys gave a loving smile up to her and caught (Y/N)'s eyes, giving them a small wave. They waved back, realizing Alphys wasn't the only one who noticed them as Toriel hurriedly made her way toward them. 

“Oh my child! How are you doing? Did you get enough sleep? Enough to eat?”

“I’m ok Tori,” (Y/N) smiled. “I mean I am a bit burnt out but-”

“Dear, you don’t have to participate in the meeting if you are unwell.”

“No wait, I should participate, I  _ want  _ to.” They insisted. “We don't have a lot of time left before I go and I'd like to know the best way to protect you and all of the city.” The determination in their eyes brought a smile to Toriel’s face. 

“We appreciate it immensely. I can keep Undyne and Sans away from you if you’d like.”

“No, that's ok. They both apologized.”

"They did? Both of them?" Toriel clarified, looking impressed. 

"Yea, everything is good between us now."

“Oh alright, if you're sure." From the look on her face it was clear she was skeptical. "Let me know if you need anything won't you?”

"Of course!" With that as a response Toriel wrapped her giant furry arms around (Y/N) and pulled them into a hug. 

“I’m happy you are feeling better. I cannot imagine the strength needed to do what you are doing (Y/N).” They mentally stopped for a moment, realizing they had never really thought what they were doing was particularly strong. But instead of contradicting her and making her insist she's right (perhap similar to Sans from the night before) (Y/N) simply nodded with a smile and a small "Thank you." Their hug ended and Toriel cast a look of motherly affection onto them before calling for everyone to settle down.

"With everyone present we can start the meeting now." Toriel walked further into the room next to Asgore who stood at the front, facing everyone. Papyrus sat on the couch, looking as enthused as a small child and Undyne sat right next to him, Alphys in her arms. Before (Y/N) could decide where to go, Frisk was already at their side, pulling them to the floor, where Sans was already sitting. Sans’ easy smile seemed to grow and he scooted towards (Y/N), but still making sure he was close to his brother. It brought a smile onto (Y/N)’s face seeing the care he held. Their left hand was so close to Sans', it was almost enough to distract them.

Almost. But the task at hand was far too important for distractions.

“We have received confirmation from a few associates of ours that Alder has been accumulating resources for an attack,” Asgore's deep voice rang out as he told the news, holding his hands behind his back. “Guns and bullets were specifically purchased, at this point it is safe to say he is hoping to perform a sneak attack of sorts and over power us."

"It's clear what he wants is a victory." Toriel added, looking at her family with a soft sternness. "Which is why I say this: our first objective is survival. We must  _ all,”  _ She made eye contact with everyone, including (Y/N). “Make it out of this alive. We will plan to take down Alder as much as we can, but remember that your survival is of utmost importance." Toriel started to pace. "The next most important objective is to get (Y/N)’s soul piece back, however we can."

“can we kill him?” Sans questioned. Something in his voice told (Y/N) he was probably going to anyways, perhaps it was the slight growl that was heard. 

“T-That might not be the b-best idea,” Alphys spoke up quickly, getting everyone's attention.

"why not?" 

“W-well you see, um, killing A-Alder while he still holds (Y/N)’s soul piece could seriously injure them.”

“Wait seriously?!” (Y/N)'s eyes widened, almost as big as Sans'. 

“I-Intention is o-one of the most dangerous things about monsters. I-If a soul contract was made out of love and affection no harm would ever come to the other parties, t-the one being hurt wouldn't want that to ever-r happen. But would you say your contract is reliant on a lot of negative emotions like fear?"

"Well yea, Alder is terrifying. 

"R-Right but it's more than that. He w-wants you in his power, he wants you to k-keep trying to save.." Alphys awkwardly stopped, wondering if she should utter his name. "That guy. I don’t doubt that because of your relationship to him that hurting Alder could hurt you as well. I-I know enough of this-s guy to know he doesn't c-care of other's well beings.” 

"you're saying that if he's gonna die he'll take (y/n) down with him?"

"I-I don't know if it will kill them but i-it could, um, lead to p-permanent damages in their soul piece."  (Y/N) looked down to the ground, a thought dawning upon and bothering them.

“It's not just be my soul piece that's in danger.”

“what do you mean?” Sans asked, leaning forward to meet their eyes. 

“I’m not the only one whose made a soul contract with Alder. He’s made them with a lot of his employees." They looked over to him, eyebrows knitted together in worry. " Besides do you remember what he said about me in my file? How I was ‘another success’? There are others who got ensnared into this just like me.” 

"do you know them though? are you sure they are victims though? that they aren't just compliant employees more than willing to be at alder's beck and call?"

"No I don't know them." (Y/N)'s nose twitched in concentration. "Gus mentioned Alder only makes soul contracts with those he doesn't trust but I don't know if that's true." _"I don't know if anything he's said is true."_ They bit back. 

"WE HAVE TO ASSUME ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE WHO MADE THOSE CONTRACTS ARE INNOCENT," Papyrus announced, looking worried himself. "WHAT IF WE ASSUME THEY ARE BAD AND WE TURN OUT TO BE WRONG?"

**"He's got a point, I agree with Paps."** Frisk admitted, spelling P-A-P-S with their hands.

“...This certainly complicates things..” Toriel murmur, as Asgore stroke his beard in thought.

“Indeed, but I believe we should free all those who that terrible man has imprisioned." The king voiced, turning to his companion.

"I do not doubt you, I am of the same belief. But do we know how to break even one soul contract?"

“I know but it's not good." (Y/N) spoke up. "We can only break them if we kill him or he consents to ending it.” 

“but if we kill him we’re at risk for harmin’ you.” 

“And you can bet Alder won’t back down from any contract willingly.” Undyne sighed. 

“W-Wait (Y/N)? D-Do you mean you made a proper contract with Alder? Do you a-actually have a piece of his soul too?”

“What? No,” (Y/N) turned to look at Alphys, a look of wild confusion on their face. “What do you mean a 'proper contract'?”

“Um well, a proper soul contract would mean that a-all parties got a piece of each other’s souls, so you and Alder s-should have exchanged soul pieces. Y-you’re saying he only has your piece?”

“Yea. He never gave me his, I'm guessing because it would give me more power than he's willing to let happen. I’m more than positive that’s the case with all his contracts.”

“O-Oh then it’s all one sided and we can presumably everyone’s contract without the impossible task of killing A-Alder.”

“really?!” 

"How?" Toriel inquired.

“I’m guessing a-all of Alder’s contracts have been made based on fear and manipulation, j-just like (Y-Y/N)'s, which already means the bonds between the soul pieces and-d Alder’s soul is weak. But a-add on that the contracts are o-one sided and that means the bonds are even weaker. I-If we can distract him long enough to get each piece out of proximity of his soul t-then the bonds will break, the contract will cease to exist and the piece will go flying back to their original owners’.”

“That’s wonderful!” Toriel clapped her hands and (Y/N) could feel relief. 

“This still means that we must be careful." Asgore gently reminded everyone before any celebration could commence. "In order to ensure no harm comes to (Y/N) or those other victims we mustn’t harm Alder quite yet.”

“SO THEN WHAT IS THE PLAN? HOW CAN WE TAKE OUT ALDER WITHOUT TAKING HIM OUT?”

“The plan is to fight back,” Toriel smiles. 

“Seeing as (Y/N) is willing to work against Alder,” Asgore starts to explain. “We will be utilizing their knowledge and skill to work as a mole to us, the first step in our plan is for them to take down Alder’s empire from the inside.” He turned to gaze warmly at (Y/N). “We would like you to sew seeds of distrust among Alder and his crew. Make them wonder who they can trust and ultimately break away. Can you do that little one?”

“Oh yea.” (Y/N) grinned. “I bet I could sneak around, they won't know what hit them! Do you want me to dig up any dirt on them? I bet I could get my hands on enough to put Alder and his cronnies away for life."

"i don't know if that'll work doll. alder's got some spies on the inside with the police or else he wouldn't have lasted this long."

"It is true, but I happen to know that not everyone at the station is on his side and would love some concrete evidence of any of his past crimes." Undyne smirked. 

"Anything you can dig up we will put to use dear.

"I'll see what I can do." (Y/N) beamed proudly. In their corner of their eye they thought they saw Sans' smile grow seeing them.

"That is but phase one," Asgore interjected. "Phase two will be the actual sneak attack Alder is planning, which we will be prepared to physically fight back. With the distrust (Y/N) planted among the organization Alder surely will not be bringing all of his manpower."

"Even still, I would recommend getting as much help as you can. Alder is powerful even on his own, it might be a good idea to call in the rest of the family.” (Y/N) looked around waiting to see the monsters nod in agreement but instead they all looked confused. 

“The rest of the family?”

“Yea… Isn’t the Dreemurr family supposed to be this huge group of people?”

“hon,” Sans leaned closer to them, the use of that pet name was enough to catch their attention. “this  _ is  _ the family.” 

There was silence for a few moments as this development sank in.

“Wait… So you’re telling me,” (Y/N) started to say in what could only be described as exasperated fear. “Is that the all mighty, all powerful Dreemurr family… Is 6 monsters and a human?!” They looked to Sans who shrugged, clearly not seeing the severity of this realization. 

“6 monsters and  _ 2 _ humans.” He said jokingly, sending a warm and loving smile to them. (Y/N) face palmed and stood up.

“Guys! Alder is powerful enough to mold his own soul, more than once! I’ve seen it when he made my contract. And he has a whole army of humans which he only employs.." A new terrifying realization hit them. "Oh stars is that why he only employs humans? Because they're stronger than monsters?"

"it'd make sense."

"This is bad.” 

“It is alright, we can use this to our advantage.” Toriel said comfortingly, causing (Y/N) to spin and focus on her. “No one has any idea who is in our family and who isn't, not even Alder. That was intentional on our part in order to keep us safe. But now we hold very important cards."

"But Alder out mans us." (Y/N) said nervously.

"He doesn't know that. You will be giving him false information about us and thus we can ensure that he underestimates us and brings less to the attack." Toriel walked forward and placed her paws on (Y/N)'s shoulders. "I promise you, we can and will be ok." 

"...I sure hope so." They sighed, still not entirely convinced. "I'll do my best to make sure he brings less than his A game."

"Thank you my dear. You are however correct in how risky this is.” Toriel took her paws back, shifting her attention to her family members. “I only want the monsters with the strongest stats to stay and fight. That means Asgore, Undyne, Alyphs can you perhaps get in contact with Mettaton?”

“don't forget me," Sans stated, standing up next to (Y/N) and taking their hand in his. "i'm fighting too." 

"Are you sure Sans? It's not that I do not believe in you, make no mistake, it is just that," Toriel sighed, looking at the skeleton in worry. "You are at a disadvantage. You’re stats are not good and this will require more than what we are use to fighting.” (Y/N) tugged lightly on his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"positive. more than positive."

"But I don't want you getting hurt." In response to their concern, Sans looked at them with a sly smile on his face.

“they’ll have to catch me first.” He turned back to Toriel with a look of determination in his eyelights and a squeeze to (Y/N)’s hand. “i’m stayin' and fightin'. we both know i can do it.” 

“I WOULD LIKE TO AS WELL YOUR HIGHNESS.” Papyrus cheered, standing up too. Frisk also leapt up and tugged on (Y/N)’s other arm. Toriel looked concerned but closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. A smile graced her face.

“I suppose the more the merrier. Remember what I said though: survival is our main objective."

“we’ll survive tori, you can bet on that.” 

<3

It had been an hour or two since the plan was established. Since then, and since everyone agreed to stay and fight Toriel sent all of them off to train. Within the confounds of the basement, punching bags were being set up and everyone was dressed in work out clothes. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and even Alphys seemed to know a lot about fighting, and they were leading the charge. If by charge that meant Undyne and Papyrus was going nuts sparing each other while Alphys watched nervously and took notes. Sans stayed off to the side with the two humans to see what they knew. 

Which was surprisingly, more than the skeleton had anticipated. 

(Y/N) demonstrated to be quite the fighter, taking Sans off guard several times during their initial spar, and he even got a sense they were holding back since hearing of his low stats. 

Frisk was also quite formidable, though Sans was less surprised about that. They couldn't have survived the underground without having a few fighting skills up their sleeve and he knew this first hand. Still, when it came down to it he knew that the stronger family members will probably be assigned to go after Alder while Frisk and (Y/N) tackle whoever he brings. Sans knew he wanted to keep (Y/N) as far away from Alder as he could during the actual fight, there were too many possibilities. He could use his soul to hurt his poor human and impair them enough to do some actual pain, or he could use them against everyone, against him. 

Or they could get killed in the crossfire, though Sans dug that thought deep down refusing to fully acknowledge it. 

Speaking of (Y/N), though they seemed focused and determined to be prepared for Alder's mite, it was clear there was still something on their mind. When Sans was able to actually trip them he knew this was something big. With an effortless movement he grabbed their good wrist and kept them from falling over.

"what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Huh? Nothing." (Y/N) lied, maintaining eye contact. Sans huffed a little and pulled them back to their feet. 

"we both know that's not true. come on, let's take a break." Leaving the others to train on their own, (Y/N) sat down against a wall while Sans shortcutted to the kitchen to grab some water. "seriously, i'm worried about ya."

"Really? You're worried about this small thing that's on my mind?" (Y/N) inquired as they took a long sip of water.

"on days like these, we don't have just small things on our mind. it's probably bigger than you're letting on." He scooted closer to them, placing a hand on their shoulder. "so will ya please do me a favor and let me in?" As he said that he knocked lightly on (Y/N)'s forehead, which caused them to giggle and attempt to swat his hand away. 

"It's really nothing serious, I was going to ask Toriel about it later. But I was wondering if I'm suppose to make Alder distrust his employees, what measures should I take to ensure he trusts me still?" Sans stared at them, they had a good point. "I mean the mission depends on this. Anyways I was trying to think of what I could do to make sure he still trusts me."

“...i have a way.” He looked to (Y/N), a sadden look upon his face like he knew this would hurt them. “you’re not gonna like it though.”

“...What is it?” (Y/N) asked hesitantly, unsure whether they really wanted to know. 

“...play into alder’s expectations of you,” He answered. “make him believe you are the spy he wants you to be and more... make him believe you are actually becoming a different version of himself.” (Y/N)’s eyes widened and they felt their heart stop.

“I…”

“it won’t be forever,” Sans turned to them fully, taking both of (Y/N)'s hands in his. “i know you can do this, all you have to do is trick him for a bit. he needs to believe you're like him to trust you.” (Y/N) thought about it, their eyes traveling to the ground and studying the lint. Both of them knew this was one of their worst nightmares, the fact they had to go back to Alder and Gus at all was heart wrenching but the fact they had to pretend that they were becoming Alder? Their hands shook. The past year had easily been the worst one of their life, worsened by the fact that it was all because of Gus, because they wanted to save someone who did not need saving. At first they thought about the lies they'd have to tell Alder, let him believe they were in the palm of his hand, and thought they couldn't do it.

But then they remembered the kindness their parents extended to everyone, the help and assistance. How they made sure everyone they loved was safe. 

Except for themselves. 

(Y/N) looked around the basement to the monsters and the only other human for miles, training and preparing to fight not only for their own lives but for (Y/N)'s too. These people who cared about them more than Gus ever had. Their eyes soon landed on Sans, who looked with concern. He brought a hand to their cheek. It reminded them of the way their mother would do the same. 

This was the most love they’ve gotten since their parents died. 

Yea, this was bad. This was an incredibly shitty situation that (Y/N) wanted nothing more than to be out of.

But that didn't change the fact they were in it now. And they had to deal with it. 

Even if the methods for dealing with it were less than ideal.

“You're right.” They spoke up. Sans' eyes widened a bit as a reponse. Their own gaze softened as they put a hand over Sans’ on their face. “I’ll trick the hell out of him and make him believe he's got a protégé in his spitting image.” Sans smiled, a little wearily but it was still warm and full of pride. 

"that's what i'm talking about. you sure you're be ok?"

"I'm sure." And the crazy thing about that is they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you lovelies, for your patience in waiting for this chapter.   
> And for your future patience for the time it'll take me to write future chapters lol.


	13. Same job, different (Y/n)

It was time. 

Even though it felt more like 3 months than 3 days, it was finally time to leave the safety of the Dreemurr house hold and return to their life... Return to Alder.... And Gus...  


To say that (Y/n) was scared was an understatement. They were flat out terrified. 

They gazed upon themself in the bathroom mirror, donning the same clothes that they had on when they first ‘infiltrated’ the Dreemurr’s homestead. It felt as if they were looking at a whole new person. 

It had only been 3 days, but in those 3 days their life effectively changed.   


_ “Isn’t it strange how life works like that sometimes…”  _ (Y/n) sighed and hoped that would give them the courage they needed. In hindsight that was a foolish endeavor. Still, it was what they needed before they entered into their main bedroom. They stole one more glance around the room they had stayed in and wondered if they would ever see it again. A soft knock on the door tore them from their thoughts. 

They turned towards it and called “Come in.” The door opened to reveal Sans on the other side, one hand on the door knob and the other in his pocket. He looked almost as nervous as (Y/n) felt. 

“everyone’s hoping to say goodbye before you leave.” He said as he gazed up at them. “how’re ya doin’?”

“I’m-  I’m terrified.” They confessed as they crossed their arms and look to the floor. The skeleton stepped forward and took their hands into his, squeezing them in comfort. “I mean, all I have to do is go back, convince everyone there I’m the same (Y/n) and that I’m willing to let Alder attack you guys.” 

“we’re not going to let him hurt us. just like we’re not gonna let you stay in his clutches for long.” Sans pulled them forward and gazed into their worried eyes. “i’ll make sure everyone gets out alive. everyone.” (Y/n) lowered their head until it landed on top of the skeleton’s.

“I got this,” They muttered. “I’ve done worse than this.”

“you got this, and if you don't just say the word and we'll bust you out.” He nuzzled his head up to make more contact with their head. “cuz no matter what, i got you.”

"...Really?" Sans nodded, taking a content sigh.

"no matter what." 

<3

It was a sorrowful parting, with everyone nervous about the future to come. Asgore shook (Y/n)'s hands and thanked them for everything they’ve done.

"I wish you the best of luck going forward." He declared with a frim handshake that made (Y/n) wonder how none of their bones were breaking. Alphys couldn’t tell whether she should shake their hand or hug them so she kinda did both, but still stuttered out a parting. Undyne was next. She let out a chuckle before giving them a hearty slap on the back that knocked the wind out of them.

“You’re good, punk. Don’t let them change you.” 

“Good think I'm not planning to change for the world.” (Y/n) coughed out. They gazed up to their new friend giving them a genuine smile to which Undyne responded with a toothy grin of her own.   


The two arguably youngest members were big huggers and were not fans of letting go. 

Frisk came up and wrapped their arms around (Y/n) first technically and when Toriel started to gently suggest it was time to end the hug they just shook their head, digging it further into (Y/n)'s side. Then Papyrus had wrapped his long arms around both of the humans and had lifted them into his chest. 

“NYO HOO HOOO, I HAVE JUST MADE ANOTHER FRIEND AND ALREADY THEY ARE LEAVING?!”

“They’ll be back, Papyrus,” Toriel comforted as she turned her attention to the older human. “Right (Y/n)?”

“Of course,” They strained out. “I am not spending another minute with Alder and his gang more than I have to. Don’t you worry guys.” Eventually they both did let go and Toriel stepped forward next. 

“If it were not for the circumstances and where you were going I would be giving you food or.. Something. I feel saddened that I cannot do more to help you.” 

“You’ve done more than enough.” (Y/n) smiled as the two embraced. 

“Be safe my child," She spoke softly, with all the love of a mother. Tori broke the embrace and leaned back with her hands still on (Y/n)'s shoulders. "We will see you this evening at the rendezvous spot will we not?”

“You will. Gotta go over how step 1 of our plan is going.”

“You know what to tell him?”

“Word for word.” Even with the reassurance, Toriel found it difficult to step back.   


Even after all this there was still one last person to bid farewell to. Last but not least, Sans casually stepped forward, though he did not look casual. He looked stressed as his eye lights looked up to (Y/n)'s. The two sighed before (Y/n) opened their arms. Sans' grin widened a bit as he practically dove in, wrapping his arms around them. 

Something in (Y/n) told them that he didn’t want to let go almost as much as Papyrus. 

“goodbye sounds too final.” Sans confessed nervously. “can i just say see you later or are we worried about murphy’s law or somethin’?”

“I have to believe we will see each other again.” They answered as they held him closer. “So no goodbyes yet.” 

“agreed,” Sans breathed out, digging his head into their shoulder. “agreed.”

<3

Each step back to Satan’s business office felt heavy and wrong, but still (Y/n) hurried back through the city. Once the headquarters were in sight they took a deep breath and held their head high. They knew they had to act as if they were relieved to be back so they intended to do just that. Even though the opposite was very much true. 

“Sup fuckers.” (Y/n) called as they entered the building. There were a few human employees puttering around, a few faces (Y/n) recognized, who turned to see them. A couple of people seemed to be impressed that they were back, and in one piece no less. Some seemed less than thrilled. Footsteps were suddenly heard, clearly from two different people. And from around the corner came the two people (Y/n) was looking forward to seeing the least.

“You’re back!” Gus seemed ecstatic as he closed the distance between them that (Y/n) resisted making larger. (They really wanted to take a step back, just one.) “How’d it go? Are you ok?”

“Hey Gus! Wow they’re just letting you go wherever you want huh?” (Y/n) marveled, trying to steady their shaking voice and nerves.  


“Y-yea well, I’ve been so worried about you, Alder’s been giving me busy work to shut me up. I still feel very much like a hostage.” He confessed sheepishly. "Do you have time to talk?"  


"Actually," They turned their attention to Alder, who stood patiently but still loomed unpleasantly over Gus. “We should probably do a bit of a debrief. I have the information you want.”

Alder grinned and gestured to them. "Shall we then?" (Y/n) nodded and had to remind themself to acknowledge Gus. 

“We’ll talk later.. Ok?”

“Of course.” He said, looking at them with a faint trace of concern. It was only enough for (Y/n) to notice, they knew no one else had cared enough about him to know what that looked like. (Y/n) and Alder walked off together, they could feel their stomach start to grind nervously. _"Everything's fine. Don't worry."_ They tried to attempt to reassure themself. Alder led them to his office as to be expected.   


“Tell me, how was your stay? You managed to stay out of sight?” He opened door and stepped aside to let them enter. “For 3 days?”

“Absolutely." They entered into the office quickly, keeping their head up as they walked to their spot at Alder's desk. "They stayed in this big ol’ house. Given the structure I was going to alternate between vents but the place was so big that half the rooms were empty all the time. And between listening to physical and hacking into their servers, I got everythin' you need.” They lied, rehearsing the script they and the Dreemurrs agreed upon. As long as Alder didn't question whether or not they had their actual computer with them on the mission (which they did not) they should be in the clear. (They realized that not only did they have to pretend they weren't in cahoots with the Dreemurrs, but that their plan from the very beginning was to obey Alder's wishes. Double order.) (Y/n) held their breath slightly awaiting his response.  


“I see.." He pondered. "I’d imagine it would be difficult to hide from a family of that size though.” (Y/n) let out a small breath, indistinguishable to anyone else but to them meant all the world. _"So far, so good."_  


“Well there’s good news for you,” (Y/n) sat down in their chair while Alder took his seat. Just as they were about to deliver the lies, feed Alder the information they needed to, (Y/n) felt the nagging need for clarification. “Be honest with me, how much did you actually know about the Dreemurrs before sending me on this mission?”

“I gave you the file, did I not?”

“You did not. Gus did. And I read it, but I’d like to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth.” Their eyes settled on Alder’s but were soft and non-confrontational. “I’d like to make sure I don’t tread on information that you already know and save you time.” That was false. They wanted to see if they had to alter their lies at all to make them fit with what he already knew. If he knew more than he put in that file they could be in serious trouble. But still, luck seemed to be on their side for a change.  


“..Everything I know of that rotten queen and her empire was in the file." Alder grumbled, clearly agitated by that fact. "I expect that in your first hour there you collected more information than I ever had.”

“How come you never got more information about them?”

“As I told you 3 days ago, they change locations frequently. How they manage to stay hidden beyond that is a secret to me.” Looking back (Y/n) realized they didn't actually get the specifics on how they've managed to stay in the shadows like this but something told them Sans' teleportation came in handy.  


“Yea but, why didn’t you just send one of your lackeys to them before?”

“Without proper locations or knowing who is even in this family it has been quite difficult. Besides, I have heard crossing them wrongfully is a death sentence and I’ve never had anyone so willing to risk their life as you.” He looked proudly onto the human as they scrunched their face in disgust. “Now then, are we done with 20 questions? What have you found out?”

So it was true, Alder knew nothing about them. That certainly made (Y/n)'s job easier. They thought back to what Toriel had told them they should feed to Alder, they were going to do everything they could to help, of course they would. But there was no denying what they were about to say was risky and once they said it there was no going back.  


“The Dreemurr family consists of 6 monsters and a human.” Alder reacted in a similar way they did when they first learned the news: he seemed stunned.  


“...You don’t say.”

“They are skilled in hiding and fighting but in the end there is only 7 of them. And out of the 7, you only need to worry about 3 of them." (Y/n) said, feeling their chest tighten in fear. In their mind they were walking a tightrope, trying to keep the story realistic while also trying to get Alder to underestimate the family. "Taking down the Dreemurrs won’t be the impossible feat you think it is, it’s keeping the homestead that I feel may cause a problem."

"How so?"

"Do you know how many people they've helped? A lot. And believe me when I say they are all on their side.”

“We can easily take on a few civilians.” Alder sneered.

“A whole fucking city of them?” (Y/n) asked skeptically which caused Alder’s sneer to falter. “It’s better to keep most of your guards here to protect your establishment, believe me. These guys will more likely than not go down easy, especially since you're planning a sneak attack you'll catch them off guard. The real threat is what people will do if the word of a mafia war breaks out and believe me it will break out.” (Y/n) took a deep breath and watched as Alder seemed be thinking, letting their words sink in.

“I suppose you have a point. Who are the members in the family?”

“Well besides the king and queen, there’s the ex royal scientist Alphys, the ex royal guardsmen Undyne, these two skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus-”

“Sans is a part of the Dreemurrs?” Alder asked in surprise. "I wouldn't have suspected that." This realization made (Y/n)'s heart stop, though they still managed to save face. Did Alder know Sans personally?

“Yes sir.. Why? Do you know him?”

“I do, pesky little skeleton with the most loathsome puns." (Y/n) nodded, the two of them were talking about the same person. Though there was no way there were two walking short stacked skeletons who told bad puns named Sans, (Y/n) now wished there was. That'd help take off whatever suspicion Alder now held. "I always took him for a lone wolf. Never thought he’d care enough about anything or anyone to be a part of an actual organization.”   


“He been a thorn in your side at all?” They questioned, wondering if they would have to change any part of their elaborate lies.  


“A bit yes. I will admit, it will be nice to see him dusted." Alder gave a crude grin. (Y/n) almost broke character just for that but instead they put on a neutral face and nodded in understanding. A storm of curse words and threats to the devil raged in their mind and they made it a personal goal to ensure he never lay a hand on Sans. "Am I correct to assume that the solitary human is Frisk?”

“Yep. Savior of the monster race themself."

"My my, this is proving to be quite interesting." Alder grinned and leaned back in his chair as he clasped his hands together.

"If you give me some time I’ll organize my notes and give you a comprehensive list of everything you asked from me.”

“Excellent…May I ask you something?" Any other time (Y/n) would say no and move on but they had a feeling they couldn't this time.  


"Sure, shoot."

"How did you know I was planning a sneak attack? I don't recall telling you that crucial bit of information at all." His red eyes slid over to their's, gazing into them curiously. It was all (Y/n) could do to not look scared. And it took a little more to keep them rooted in their spot. Instead, they raised their eyebrows and gave him bit of a coy look.

"It was kinda obvious from the intel you wanted me to get. I mean security measures? Schedules? Weaknesses on all the members?" They leaned back in their chair with a (false) confidence about them. "It was obvious to me." This answer seemed to satisfy Alder more than (Y/n) would have liked as an understanding grin spread across his face.

"You know, I am rather impressed by you (Y/n). You did all this without being caught but you still caught me. You could be going up in the world, human.” His words once again struck a haunting chord in (Y/n)'s soul and they had to resist the grimace that wanted to be expressed. But they weren't Alder's best spy for nothing, so they gave a small smile.  


“Thank you boss,” They said, trying to sound appreciative. “That means a lot.”

<3

It was late into the night, darkness was spread all around, only combated by the warm lights of Ebott City. The same city (Y/n) snuck through as they tried to stick in the shadows to remain hidden. They slunk around, looking around their shoulders nervously, a very small part of them almost hoped they would get caught. At least then they'd know for certain that the jig was up instead of this insufferable uncertainty. That thought quickly died as they turned a corner and saw the soft scene of the harbor, the meeting point. (Y/n)'s head shot around as they tried to see if they could spot their companions or any enemies. They took a few steps forward, casually spinning around to try and see if there were any changes when they felt a presences behind them they knew wasn't there before.

“human, don’t you know how to greet an old pal?” The owner of the voice barely had enough time to finish his question before (Y/n) spun around and flung their arms around him, who immediately responded by returning the hug. They held Sans close, practically lifting him off his feet and digging their face into the shoulder of his suit.  


“I know it’s only been a few hours but holy shit I missed you.” They confessed as they nuzzled into the crook of his neck.   


“me too kid.” (Y/n) lifted their eyes up to find Toriel and Asgore were here as well.  


"How was your first day back my child?"

“Awful.” They responded as they reluctantly broke their embrace with Sans. Though somehow, their hands found each other and they laced together, refusing to let go. "But so far so good. It looks like Alder's buying what I'm selling." The monsters all seemed relieved to hear that bit of news and took the time to catch up, ensuring everyone knew what the plan going forward was. It was easily the highlight of (Y/n)'s whole day. 

Which is why by the time they were done with the meeting they felt increasingly more scared and reluctant to go back. Sans could tell something was up and insisted Tori and Gorey go on without him.

"i'll catch up." He insisted. As the two walked away, Sans turned his attention to the human. "are you sure everything's ok? are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. I just don't want to go back.." They squeezed his hands and looked down to them. Sans gave a little sigh and reached to cup their cheek and turn their attention to him.

"you're doin' great. it won't be too long now. trust me, you'll be back in my arms having to endure the worst puns you've ever head before you know it." At that (Y/n) gave a small smile, which made Sans' soul warm. 

"Mmm ok, but I'm holding you to that."

"i'm holding me to that too," He brought them into a hug again which (Y/n) greatly accepted. As he nuzzled in a bit and ran a hand through their hair he mumbled something (Y/n) didn't catch.

"Did you say something?" They asked, leaning back to look down at their skeleton companion. 

"hmm? nope. i did not." He stated as truth, though (Y/n) knew better. And worst yet, Sans knew that too. "i-i'll tell ya later."

<3

It just slipped out.

He wasn't planning on telling them tonight, especially not when they were already so stressed with carrying out this double agent plan.

(Y/n) had to focus, they would have plenty of time for this... This... Emotional shit later.

But Sans couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to hold them, how beautiful he thought they looked in the moon light, how incredibly scared he was for their survival.

It just slipped out while they were hugging for like the 4th time that day.

"i like you. so so much."

He hadn't meant to tell them yet. Thankfully, they hadn't heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like Sans' confession, so to did that last bit just slip out of me. Whoops, guess I'm in a fluffy mood.   
> Yo! College is nuts and I feel like I'm drowning :)  
> Going through and in addition to adding new chapters I'm editing the old. No major plot points will change, just changing a few minor details like wording and such.


	14. Sneaks, Plans, Confessions and Dread

It had been 2 weeks since (Y/n) returned from their mission to the Dreemurr’s.

And they were the most productive two weeks of their life. 

Phase 1 of "Operation Exit" as (Y/n) dubbed it was going all according to plan. No one was none the wiser about (Y/n) and their change priorities. Not even Alder himself which made (Y/n) so incredibly relieved. So much so they kinda wished he was more suspicious of them so they wouldn’t think they were invincible and get complacent. Even though things had been going well that wasn't any excuse to forget the situation they were in, Alder still had their soul piece and if he found out they were planning to betray him who knows what would happen? So (Y/n) stayed on their toes, never relaxing unless they were at their apartment. They had even gotten into the habit of only wearing long sleeved shirts that'd cover the bruises on their left wrist. Though they were healing, it was still obvious they were caused by magic which by itself would be enough to blow their cover. When they went to see the Dreemurrs every evening to give an update on the day, Toriel would practice some healing magic to get the bruises cleared up faster. 

More than the healing though, being with the Dreemurrs provided some relief for them in the midst of all this stress. After all, if Sans was always there, with a hand in their's and was always giving them such warm encouraging looks. (Y/n) would have burnt out days ago if it wasn't for all of this. But they still didn't let themself relaxed entirely, they were still stressed about someone following them and possibly getting their friends hurt.

Speaking of friends, while they were acting just as the had before the mission, and they had no reason to believe no one was onto them, there was one problem that (Y/n) thought had the potential to blow their cover: they hadn’t sat down to talk to Gus since coming back, they'd barely even seen him. On the one hand, this wasn’t that unusual as Alder did his best to keep the two away from each other before the mission. ((Y/n) wondered why this was, now that they knew the secret. Was Alder worried about them discovering the secret too soon? Certainly a possibility.) On the other hand, the old them would have spoken up about this injustice by now. And as far as everyone knew, they were still the old them. They still had to act like they were doing all of this for him, for their best friend, their not wanting to talk to their best friend is going to be suspicious. (Y/n) knew this, they knew they had to face him at some point even if it was the last think on Earth they wanted to do.

There have been only a handful of times Gus asked if he could talk to them and to avoid those times (Y/n) just said they were too busy to talk and moved on. Technically they weren’t lying, Alder did saddle them with more work, deciding it wasn’t necessary to give his employees a break, but that was normal. 

No, they were busy talking to literally anyone else. 

After all, (Y/n)’s job in "Operation Exit" as it stood was to try and break down Alder’s empire from the inside. Best way to do that was to plant several seeds of distrust and watch them bloom. They just needed to talk to their coworkers and see where their distrust already lies. Once (Y/n) knew that, giving everyone evidence to believe in their distrust would be cake.

Somehow (Y/n) found a way to do this without seeming suspicious. After all, they barely talked to their coworkers before now, they had talked to their coworkers more in the past 2 weeks than they had in their year of working for Alder. All (Y/n) did was act like the most recent job gave them a superiority complex and made them feel more a part of the team, which surprisingly worked. However, that didn't mean everyone was going to start talking to them now as they discovered. The most devoted of the bunch wouldn’t answer to their questions with more than a few words and really would not give (Y/n) any personal information about themselves.

 _"Uh oh,"_ (Y/n) had thought within that first week back. _"If everyone is this secretive they're gonna make my job so much more difficult."_

Thankfully, this was only a small group of employees. There were several people, less devoted, who saw this shit hole as just a shitty job who would tell (Y/n) all sorts of gossip. It made (Y/n) smile, how quickly they accepted that they were officially an Alder employee now and how quickly they were willing to shit talk.

However, yet another obstacle came up: no one, no matter who (Y/n) talked to, would talk about any of the jobs Alder’s had them do. (Y/n) would definitely ask and bring up their own experiences as a conversation starter but when that topic would come up they would all be silenced, giving (Y/n) a look as if they were the weird one. 

But there was something else beneath their looks... Envy?

_"Why would they be envious of me?"_

To help accommodate for this unfortunate development, (Y/n) started to sneak around and read over old files Alder had. When they got back, Alder told them to give their files to a different employee, one he actually trusted to know and have access to the filing room. They, of course, handed over the two files easily with a kind smile... And followed them to the room without that person knowing. Of course it was locked, and only a select number of people had a special key to it.

"The lock is complex," They confessed and gave a description of it to the Dreemurrs one evening, their thumb ran along Sans' knuckles. "I can't pick it."

"i know how to pick it." Sans smiled and squeezed their hand to bring their attention to them. "i'll teach ya."

It took 3 days for (Y/n) to finally open the fucking room, but once they did... It was the mother load! And as long as they were careful, (Y/n) could look around as much as they needed.

 _"I swear working against Alder has made me a better spy than working for him."_ They smiled as they shifted through some files containing employee information, and they knew exactly what to do with it.

For one, (Y/n) actually tracked down all the humans Alder had active soul contracts with. There were 6 of them, all of whom weren't exactly lured under false pretenses as (Y/n) had but were none the less as trapped as they were. With the identities of the other chipped souls, (Y/n) made quick work to befriend them, revealing themself as one of them.

Their stories were heartbreakingly the same: they were in a terrible place in life, financially, emotionally, physically, and Alder roped them into his business with the promise of money, or treatment, or just a better life.

And they all regretted the contracts.

As subtly as they could, (Y/n) would comfort them and say "It's going to get better soon. Believe me."

As if to seal this promise, (Y/n) took pictures of their files and sent them to the Dreemurr, who promised to help after they survive Alder's attack. They found themself doing the same thing every time they found a piece of evidence that connected Alder and a few of his goons to crimes the police needed. As they remembered their late father always saying, if something is important to you, keep it in more than one place.

The search for evidence proved to be very helpful. Not only was there enough cold evidence to lock Alder and his goonies up for a good long while, but within the second week since their return, a plan hatched within their head that could kill a couple of birds with one stone.

"it sounds kinda risky." Sans said when (Y/n) explained their idea. He looked at them in concern. "no matter how careful you are, he could tie it back to you."

"I agree this does sound rather dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this my dear?"

"If we want Alder and his employees to not trust each other, we need to give them good reasons not to." (Y/n) argued. "I'll find a piece of evidence that's small enough that if Alder does find me, he won't kill me. Just punish me, which I can handle."

"but if the evidence is too low key, there won't be any stake then right? what good would your plan do then?"

"It's not about the stakes, it's about the message." (Y/n) smirked as they turned to their skeletal companion. "The message that someone isn't on that big bad's side. That'll be enough for the wheels of despair to start moving."

Indeed, that was the objective. So though (Y/n) was not surprised to be called to Alder's office 2 days later. (Not surprised, but still scared.)

“You wanted to see me boss?” (Y/n) had asked as they opened the door and stood looking into the office. Alder stood behind his desk, standing dramatically with his back to them, though they could still tell he was angry. They closed the door and nervously made their way to their seat at his desk, just because they predicted this didn't mean they weren't scared. The possibility that their plan failed was always a realistic one. 

“(Y/n),” He seethed as they sat down. “I would like to remind you of what is at stake before you answer this question. I have control over your and Augustus’ life,”

“Y-yea I know.” They answered with hunched shoulders and their hands fidgeting nervously in their lap. They are a great, confident and cocky spy, until they have to face their boss.

“So please, answer me honestly,” With a swift turn around he glared at them with burning red eyes. They tensed up as they awaited for the terrifying question to be placed upon them. “Did you leak some information regarding my business?” (Y/n) had to fight to give a sigh of relief. They were momentarily terrified that he had actually figured out their act and was planning to turn and run away the moment they heard anything regarding the Dreemurrs fall out of his mouth. But instead, it appeared that everything was still going according to plan. Yes, indeed they had been the one to leak that information, all in the name of breaking whatever bonds of trust Alder and their coworkers had with each other. But they still had to be innocent and trustworthy in their boss' eyes so (Y/n) morphed their face to one of utter confusion and fear, hoping it would convey the sense that they were being wrongly accused. 

“W-what? No, of course not! Why in the hell would I do that?!”

“I can think of several reasons.” He eyed them suspiciously as he slid gracefully into his seat and linked his hands together. “You are my best spy after all.”

“..T-thanks, I guess, but it wasn’t me. You said so yourself, you have my soul piece and Gus against me. That’s double the leverage!" (Y/n) argued. "Even if I was feeling suicidal enough to do something that dumb, I wouldn’t risk Gus’ life for something this stupid and risky, you know that.” Alder seemed to take this into consideration but he still stared (Y/n) down, eyes flickering across their face looking for a shred of lies. They stared back in retaliation and hoped they had a look of honest to god honesty and desperation.

 _"Please don't be suspicious of me."_ Eventually, Alder’s stare softened and gave out. He hung his head slightly.

“You seem to be the only one with sense nowadays. How ridiculous is that?” He sighed defeatedly.

“Given my history? Very.” They said cautiously. Their inner core was shaking from fear and the inside of their mind _screamed "It worked?.. IT WORKED!!"_ As happy as they were, they didn't celebrate too much and chose to stay in the moment. “What’s going on?”

“...It is as I said,” Alder looked up to them with a hatefully dejected gaze. “Someone has leaked some sensitive information to the police.” (Y/n) forced their eyes to widen as they feigned shock and concern.

“Is it sensitive enough to get any of us in trouble?”

“No, not quite. But we are on thin ice.” Alder’s stare turned into one of slight question. “And you care?”

“Of fucking course I care,” (Y/n) scoffed. “Not to sound like a broken record but you have Gus held hostage here, and you hold my soul in your's. If you get hurt so will I.” Alder himself let out a short, harsh breath through his nose and shook his head lightly, a smile broadening on his face. 

“You only care for my safety when it is tied to your's? You wound me human, I would have thought that your feelings on me would have changed at this point. Where is your empathy?”

“Need I remind you the position I’m in?”

“You're not as much of an outsider as you might like to think. You have been here for more than a year.” This was a crucial moment, another incident of a balancing act. Old (Y/n) would visibly grimace at this (and to be clear, new (Y/n) wanted to do that too) but Alder’s (Y/n) had to be gaining his trust. Had to have him believe they are more comfortable here than they really are. After all, someone (them) just leaked information for some unknown reason, Alder was reevaluating who to trust. (Y/n) needed that for their plan to work.

So what kind of response would convey this? Would convey old (Y/n) not wanting to associate with him but still gained his trust?

(Y/n) settled for a look of contemplation and a tight smile, as well as a simple question:

“Do you have any idea who the mole could be?” 

“A few. I am hoping my employees would let me know if they see anything suspicious. Yourself including.” 

“Of course sir… Did you only call me in here to just accuse me of being a mole or was there something else?”

“Ah… I suppose I do have something to ask of you." Alder sighed, massaging his temple. "The K-Ps have yet to pay their dues. Can you-”

“Yea yea, consider it done.” They answered, internally groaning. They got up to leave but just as they got to the door, Alder spoke up and gave them some surprising news.

“I would like you at the front of the attack against the Dreemurrs next week.” (Y/n) froze, with a hand on the handle. Of course they figured they’d be at the attack, but at the front line?

“Are you sure sir?” (Y/n) asked as they back to look at him.

“You are the one who observed them. I think it only right.”

“...Can we talk about Gus’ freedom when we get back?” (Y/n) asked, deliberately so Alder would think this was still a priority of their’s. Though they did also leave themself out of the request. And Alder seemed to take notice, for he got this dark look that (Y/n) knew only came when he had control over a situation. 

“Of course.” 

<3

“This is wonderful news!”

“It is?” (Y/n) asked as they turned to look at Toriel in disbelief. 

“We now have more control over how the attack will turn out.” She insisted.

"With you at the front of the charge, you can direct where everyone goes." Asgore explained as he gave (Y/n) a warm smile.

"Hopefully if I'm doing my job right there will barely be anyone to lead." (Y/n) joked as they leaned against a tree. This time the rendezvous was right where the city becomes country. The group met amongst the tree, Toriel and Asgore stood at attention while (Y/n) and Sans were leaned up against a tree. Their hands were held together as they always did at this time of evening. (Y/n) imagined hand holding with him almost as a life line for them, they didn't want to think about how they'll eventually have to let go of him even if it was just temporary. (They wondered if he felt the same too. Why did he always find a way to hold their hand every evening?)

Papyrus had actually accompanied the three this time and was stood by Sans with perfect posture (he had of course nagged Sans to do the same and was annoyed when Sans ignored him and just leaned against a tree for support. He got even more annoyed when (Y/n) did the same as they shot him a joking smile. "You are encouraging him human (Y/n)!")

"You are doing a wonderful job thus far." Toriel smiled. "I am simply relieved your plan involving the leaked evidence worked."

"Me too." (Y/n) gave a lopsided but relieved grin. "I'm glad I acted when I did. The date's set now and I don't have a lot of time left."

"make sure you don't go overboard." Sans spoke up as he gave their hand a squeeze. "i think you've set up the dominoes of distrust nicely. now i'd step back and let them fall on their own."

"What if they don't though? That's what I'm worried about."

"Then simply give them a subtle nudge." Papyrus warmly offered in a voice that was more hushed than anyone else's'. ((Y/n) figured this was the other's condition to bringing him along, he had to be extra quiet.)

"exactly. we're in the homestretch now, don't be going to do anything stupid before we've gotten you out."

"But what if he brings too many people and overpowers us at the fight?" (Y/n) asked as they looked worriedly. "What if I didn't do enough?"

"There is no way to know until the day comes I'm afraid." Asgore stated.

"But you are doing everything you can and that is all we can ask of you." Toriel says with a finality that meant she should not be argued against. It made (Y/n) feel a bit better. But still a bit worried.

Together, the group made plans. With a date set, it wasn’t long now before all this nonsense would be over. 

Hopefully. 

Just as usual, the other monsters started back to the house but Sans stuck behind as if to get any more time he could with (Y/n).

“you’re going to be ok?” He took both of their hands into his and squeezed them affectionately.

“Of course. You?” They asked as they lightly swung his and their arms from side to side.

“of course. i'm just gonna miss ya, and be worried about ya. the usual."

"What a shocker," (Y/n) giggled out. "I'll be doing the same."

"i'm not the one under the devil's supervision." Sans countered as he stared into their eyes in challenge. He had a good point. "listen, i have something i’d like to ask of you.”

“Oh?” (Y/n) asked, their eyes settle on Sans in concern. He pulled (Y/n) closer to him and stared down at their hands, tightly intertwined with his.

“i know you. i know you want all your friends to stay safe and will only be impulsive if it's about risking your own safety," He started to say with a small shake on his head. "which is why i’m asking you... maybe i'm actually telling you to please," He raised his head to look them in the eyes, an earnest look plaguing them. "please, just leave alder to me and me alone.”

“Wait.. What? You’re handling him alone?”

“only papyrus and me can manipulate souls, and there's no way in hell he's going up against him at all. so yea, i’m gonna break the contracts alder has then kill him. there're only 6 of them right?” 

“Whoa Sans!" (Y/n) looked at him in alarm, inadvertently pulling him closer. "He is really strong, you can’t handle him on your own!” 

“i can and i will.” he gazed into their eyes tenderly. “i want you to be as far away from that crook as possible. i’ll be ok, but i’ll be even more ok knowing you’re ok. ok?”

“No! Not ok!” (Y/n) denied. "You can just be the lonely brooder who takes on challenges because he doesn’t want to inconvenience his loved ones. I’ve done that! It sucks! He needs to be distracted in order to break the soul contracts right? You can't do that alone."

"then i'll employ the help of mettaton."

"The... Star?"

"yea, tori mentioned that we were going to need his help. he's all about the flashy lights and the distracting people in a way that doesn't involve hurting em." Sans chuckled. "see? i won't be alone. now will you promise me you just handle any of the grunts who need a lesson taught to them and leave alder to me." (Y/n) thought about it, but the more they thought, they more worried they became. What if something happened to Sans? What if Mettaton wasn't enough??

"But..But-"

“doll," Sans said calmly. He reached up and placed a hand on their cheek, effectively directing their attention to him. "i’ll be fine.”

“...But.. What if you won't be?" (Y/n) sighed dejectedly and felt themself ease into Sans' hand. "I'm so scared about everyone getting hurt or worse and I'm scared that it'll be my fault."

"it won't be-"

"And I'm scared of you dying in particular." They confessed quietly. Sans' eyesockets filled with concern as he looked at the human now, who lowered and rested their forehead on his.

"ya know... i'm not afraid to die." He confessed as he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of their warmth. "'spcially if it means i helped you."

"But that's exactly what I'm afraid of." They answered. And then, eyes screwed closed as if to prevent tears from falling, a practically inaudible confession was spoken out. "I like you way too much to let anything happen to you.” The speaker spoke barely above a whisper clearly did not think anyone besides them would have heard it. But when they opened their eyes and saw the look of shock and wonder on the recipient's face, (Y/n) realized he had heard them.

And started to panic.

“Er, I-I mean,” They stuttered, pulling themself back from the skeleton. “I didn't say anything, did you hear something?? Because you didn't actually! A-and even if you did hear something I didn’t mean it like that. I mean I did but i-it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it too!” Feeling flustered and panicked they wrenched their hands out of Sans' and turned to leave. (The only reason they got their hands back at all was because Sans was so distracted. If he was in his right mind he would have never let them go.) “Ok well, phew it’s getting late, I better go-”

“(y/n),” Sans said softly, grabbing a hold of their soul and pulling them back to him so they wouldn’t go anywhere. (Y/n) felt frozen, physically and emotionally, not knowing what to do next. Would you believe they were surprised when Sans just pulled them by the soul into his arms? He lowered himself against a tree with the human in his grasp and sat them in his lap, with both legs off to his left side. Soon after Sans dug his face into their shoulder. Their face had been warm from their accidental confession, now they were concerned that the fire department would have to be called. “i like you too.” It took a moment or two for (Y/n) to remember what those words meant, they were so distracted by, well, everything else.

“You… You do?”

“have for a while.” He chuckled, looking up into their eyes, his own were sparkling and his smile was wider than they had ever seen it. The relief (Y/n) felt was astronomical and they practically deflated and relaxed into Sans’ arms. He chuckled as they gave out a little sigh and rested their head against his own should. “when did ya develop this little crush squishy shell?”

“I don’t know… I think it was always kind of there.” They confessed. “I always kinda admired you and thought you were cute but it wasn't until there was a chance you didn't want to be my friend anymore when I realized what I might have lost...You?”

“... how long have we been friends?" He questioned as he nuzzled against their head. (Y/n) gave out a small chuckle.

"A little more than a year... Why?"

"then, it's been a little _less_ than a year for me." (Y/n) sat up a bit to look down at Sans.

"You're kidding."

"nope. i'm sans." At that response (Y/n) gave him a playful shove

"You're the worse."

"you looove me." Sans sang out, resting his chin on their left shoulder. As if in response, (Y/n) rolled their eyes.

"...Sans?"

"hmm?"

"Please be careful... I'll..." They took a sigh. "Do my best to stay out but if you scream that you need my help you better believe I'm dropping everything to find you."

"got it... i'll scream hotdog if i need your help. how about that?" Sans sat up straight and held out his hand for them to shake. (Y/n) thought for a moment before taking it into their own.

"Fine. Deal." Once their hand was in his, he pulled them forward and encircled his arms around them yet again, giving them a proper hug. It made (Y/n) giggle and he decided that sound was among the best in the world.

"hmph. that's new." He muttered.

"What?"

“well i like you so much that now i can't let anything happen to me.” (Y/n) gave a smile and planted a small kiss on Sans' cheek.

"Good."

<3

As (Y/n) walked home that evening, they felt so light and so full of happiness they thought they would burst. It felt like not could ruin this for them.

That is, until they got to their shitty apartment building and saw who was waiting at the entrance. Gus turned around when he heard them approach.

"I've been waiting for a while, I was worried you went to sleep." He confessed. It was getting into the late night, which was all the more concerning as to why Gus was here now.

"Sorry, I was out window shopping, trying to take some time for myself." (Y/n) lied so easily it almost scared them. Almost. At this moment though they were thankful for it. "This is a really hard job after all. And I'm not even getting paid for it." A look of guilt flashed in Gus' eyes and he looked to the side sheepishly. (Upon seeing that (Y/n)'s initial thought was _"Good."_ )

Then Gus went and asked the 3 word question they had been dreading for a while: "Can we talk?"


	15. The End of the Charade

The walk up to (Y/n)'s apartment was unbearable. 

Gus stayed right behind them, clearly eager to get up to place. Meanwhile, (Y/n) wanted to never arrive to their door. Panicked thoughts were flying through their head and it was all they could do to keep moving up each flight of stairs.   


_ “What does he want? Is it just to catch up? No, the tone of his voice sounded like he wants to talk about something serious. Oh stars, did he figure me out? What if that's the case?! What's the worse that can happen if he did?!... He could tell Alder... And Alder would wonder if why am I still voluntarily working for him if I know it's all a ruse. Then he'd figure out I'm in cahoots with the Dreemurrs and undermine us.. Oh stars I'm fucked. Is that even realistic?"  _ They shook their head slight as they finally arrived to their apartment door. It looks just as run down and shitty as usual, even had another final eviction notice on it as if those were permanently part of the decor. They took it off and stared at it for a moment while their mind ran elsewhere. _"..Too many lives are at stake, I have to assume Gus has bad intentions and the worse will happen if I let my guard down."_ And so, with that decision made, (Y/n) unlocked the door and opened it up. They stepped aside to invite Gus in, who gave a weary look down to the eviction notice in their hand.

Somehow, actually being in the apartment with him was so much worse. (Y/n) didn't lock the door as they closed it, in fear they would have to make a break for it.  


“Can I take your coat?” (Y/n) asked in an attempt to stall whatever the hell was about to occur. Gus, however, shook his head. 

“N-no, this shouldn’t take long, I gotta get back before Alder notices I'm gone.” Attempt failed. (Y/n) sighed and tried to pretend that the ex-closest person they had in their life didn't watch as they took off their own shoes and coat. They took their sweet time, took more care and time to ensure everything was neatly in its spot. Eventually though, they knew they had to face the music. So (Y/n) walked into the living room and took a seat on their couch with Gus was just on the other side.

“So, what’s up?” (Y/n) began awkwardly. “Sorry I haven’t had time to talk to you. I've been really busy as of late.”

“That’s totally ok,” Gus clarified with a smile. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Good..” They answered as they ran a hand through their hair. “I mean, about as good as I can be these days. Alder’s talking about actually giving me a paid position in his little empire.”

“Yea.. I know..” At this, Gus looked worried. Almost as much as (Y/n) felt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think he would go this far with you.”

“...It’s ok,” (Y/n) said as they tried to convey sincerity in their eyes. “You couldn’t have known.” Gus gave out a sigh as he looked into their eyes.

“How did the mission go?” He piped up. He looked and sounded as if he was treading dangerous waters. “At the Dreemurrs?” (Y/n) shifted on the couch and cast their gaze to the floor. They did not want to talk about this though to be fair they didn’t want to talk about anything to him. 

“Good. Fine. I managed to stay hidden the whole time thanks to the house being so fucking big. Ya should have seen me G,” They chuckled as they looked back up at him. “I was like a fucking ninja. Completed the mission easy peasy and now the attack will be soon.”

“...Are you really going to let Alder attack them?” Gus surprised them by asking. (Y/n)’s eyebrows clumped together in concern. 

“What?”

“I thought I heard you were going to lead the charge?” They kept themself from letting out a sigh of relief.  _ “Oh that’s what he was talking about. Still hasn’t figured me out yet.. I hope.” _

“That I am.” With the confirmation, Gus sat up a bit straighter as he looked to (Y/n) as if they had just said they had arms growing out of their back. 

“Why did you agree to that?” He implored. His eyes scanned their face as if to try and find a different answer (but they successfully kept their true intentions hidden.)

“Because he’s Alder. And he has everything against me. Remember?” The last word left their tongue more bitter than they had intended. And though they had hoped he didn’t notice, the slight guilt on his face showed he had. Within their mind, beneath the panic that was subsiding, was an imaginary card game of poker. Right now, they didn’t exactly know who had all the cards and did not want to show their’s so quickly. This felt like the ultimate test for their poker face. It felt like all the pretending, all the acting, all the shit they endured to keep their cover intact, prepared them for this: a conversation with Gus, one they didn’t know how it would end. Who was going to show their cards first? 

“Why is this such a shock to you? Sure this is a little worse than what I normally have to do for him but this is still pretty on par for the course.”

“Because…” He seemed to struggle to find the words. Strange noise came from his throat. Finally, he settled on: “You don’t work like that.” This answer left (Y/n) surprised, if not a tad disgusted. “Because you don’t just let bad guys attack good guys, and you certainly don’t lead the charge. Not if you can help it. I know you that well.”

_ “Shut up. Don’t say that as if we’re..”  _ (Y/n) bit back, shaking their head slightly. 

“Can’t exactly go against Alder buddy.” They chided. Their lips were pursed together and they turned their gaze elsewhere. “Even if I wanted to. The potential of getting caught working against him would be… Torturous.” 

“So you’re just doing anything Alder tells you?”

“That’s been the deal for the past year Gus.” 

“But you never go down without a fight. You never obey blindly.”

“Where have you been?” (Y/n) asked, unable to figure out why he was getting so worked up about this. Where was he when they had to carry out every order Alder had without question?  _ “Probably in his room playing hostage.” _

“I was certainly there when you ignored me and came to the bar even when I told you not to.” Gus snapped as he rose from his spot on the couch. “I begged you and hoped with all my heart that you wouldn’t come, and yet you did. Because that’s who you are.” (Y/n) was stunned into silence. Was.. Was this Gus still speaking as Alder’s puppet? Or was he trying to speak to them as a friend? They couldn’t tell. Even when tears came to Gus’ eyes they still couldn’t tell. 

(Y/n) rose from their own seat and looked at him in concern. “...Gus?” At that he held out a hand to stop them. He took in a few deep breaths and let them out, dabbing the tears out of his eyes. 

“Did...You read the files I gave you?” He asked once he had recovered a bit. (Y/n)’s eyes narrowed to him in some confusion as a thought occurred to them that hadn’t before. 

Did Gus give both of those files on purpose?

_ “Wait.. How come I never questioned why I had both files to begin with?.. Is he actually my ally?”  _ They certainly entertained that idea for a moment, maybe two, before the weight of what the past 3 weeks meant. There was a reason they were being this sneaky, this careful. There were many many lives at stake. 

And while (Y/n) knew Gus… They didn’t know Elliot, the man who played Gus so convincingly for the past year. 

This could all just be an act. He was clearly trying to gauge how much (Y/n) knew about Alder and him. If it was because he wanted them to know, or because Alder did they weren’t sure. But one thing was for certain: they could not let him get the upper hand. They stared at him for a few more seconds before giving an answer: they shook their head.

“No.”

“N..No?” He stuttered out.

“No, I didn’t have time.” As they were still stood, (Y/n) looked down to their hands to fidget with them. “I had to figure out how I was getting into the house and Alder called me quite late that night, and quite early the next morning. I only read the smaller one.” They ‘confessed’ as their gaze went back to Gus’. He looked almost defeated.

“(Y/n),” He said as he lowered himself back onto the couch. “You should have read both.”

“...Why did you give me two files? The only one that would have been useful for the mission was the one Alder had on the Dreemurrs.” As they asked this, (Y/n) also sat back down.

“He only requested that file to be given to you. I made sure you had the other one.”

“...And why’s that Gus?” 

“So you….” Gus started to speak but after those two words, only strained noises were heard. “Y..ou..” His fists balled up in frustration and hit them against the couch arm. It made (Y/n) flinch, he looked more mad than they had ever seen him. 

“It’s ok,” They spoke up and interrupted whatever Gus was concentrating on. “I’ll find the file and I’ll read it now.”

“No way Alder will let you though.” He spoke out the first intelligible words since directly referring to the file.

“I’ll… Figure out a way,” They lied. “Gus, are you ok?”

“I’m…” He looked down to his hands, raised them as if to examine them, and then let them drop back to his lap. His eyes screwed shut. “I’m tired. I wish you read that file.” (Y/n) kept their eyes on him as they started to wonder if they made the right choice. Perhaps it was too late now. 

“Why don’t you go home. It’s getting late. Unless you wanna crash here?” 

“Can’t..” He sighed. “Alder.”

“Oh,”  _ “Oh right he’s still playing hostage.”  _ They thought.  __ “I could get you out here before the sun rises.”

“Naw, I should go back.” Gus rose from his seat and walked to the exit in a slow defeated fashion. (Y/n) followed and opened the door for him.

“Text me once you’re back. I’ll see you tomorrow at work?” They asked encouragingly. 

“Yea…” 

"...Hey listen," Gus started out the door but turned to face (Y/n). "The.. The attack on the Dreemurrs is taking place next week." They whispered out, in case anyone in their building would hear. "I am expecting some shit to hit the fan so, do whatever it is you have to do to stay safe." And this was where despite keeping up a certain front all evening, they dropped it. (Y/n) looked Gus in the eyes and repeated "Do whatever you can to stay safe. Anything." Perhaps they had a bit of empathy left for him. The light that had vanished from Gus' eyes early on in the evening shone once more, only a bit. But it was still there. But it seemed to be crushed again by a thought. One that seemed to force him to speak out:  


“I’m really sorry (Y/n)." The words shook (Y/n) to their core as they stared at him. "Truly I am." Before they could keep up their act and ask what he was sorry for, Gus turned and hurried off into the night. 

(Y/n), left all alone, slowly closed the door. 

And then they collapsed. 

The pressure dissipated from their chest and left them gasping for air as if they had been underwater. 

(Y/n) potentially just blew their cover a bit. 

But so did he.

<3

Here they were. Once again, standing in the forest, looking out at the large, if not temporary, Dreemurr estate. 

It was just as (Y/n) had left it. Only, through the binoculars they peered through, this time there was not guard at the gate.

Exactly to be expected.

“The time is currently 4:20 am,” (Y/n) yawned out as they turned to face the group. As promised, the group who came to attack the Dreemurrs was small, at least in comparison to all the staff he had available. He still had no clue who was the mole but cut out all the likely suspects from the mission. All of this left him with a group of human employees completely devoted to him.

And also (Y/n). 

“At this time, Toriel and Asgore will be having a meeting with each other to discuss various items of importance before others are awake." They pulled out a map and laid it on a big rock nearby. Everyone gathered around as (Y/n) pointed out the room they reported Toriel and Asgore to be in. “Most everyone is sleeping at this point so once inside we will spilt up to take down everyone by themselves. There will be some early birds up and training in the basement." They lectured as their finger slid across the map. "So I am going to need the strongest of you to come with me. You know who you are. Alder and his chosen team will go after the dons. Once your targets have been eliminated meet back by the front door. Everyone clear on the plan? Any questions?” One person, someone (Y/n) had never met before, raised their hand.

“Why are you the one leading this mission?” He asked ratherly rudely. (Y/n) cocked their head to the side and looked at him. They were about to give a snide answer when Alder interrupted. 

“Because they have done more work on this mission than any of you knuckle heads. Capiche?” (Y/n) spun to look at him in stunned silence. Alder stood up for them? And used such informal language? Everyone nodded, still slightly reluctant to take orders from (Y/n) but they clearly were no longer going to question them.

“Well if nobody has any other questions we move out in 2 minutes. Be prepared.” With that, everyone quietly prepared amongst themselves. They kept their heads down, clearly afraid of messing with the boss or his favorite any longer. (Y/n) turned to gaze upon the house once more, feeling ready to be relieved of the stress they’d endured for the past 3 weeks.

This was it. Hopefully, after today everything will be over. 

The Dreemurrs would be saved, the city will be too, all the chipped souls would get their piece back… THEY would have their piece back. The idea made (Y/n) lift a hand and place it onto their chest without realizing it. 

_ "Just think, to have a whole soul again, no threat of someone controlling you with it. I cannot wait." _

“Wonderful plan we have.” The smooth, cool voice of Alder caused (Y/n) to jump a bit and spin to look at him.

“Right.” They said as they put their hands in their pockets. “It.. Sure is a plan. Quick question though, I thought dons weren't suppose to do this kind of work. Why did you insist on coming along?"

"Because I want to," He stated matter of factly. "I want to see this family crumble." (Y/n) turned to look back over to the house as they suppressed the look of disgust on their face. Perhaps not well enough as Alder seemed to take notice.  


“Are you really going to pretend that you are not like us? That this isn’t your world?” He gave a deep chuckle. “You are very good at this my dear . You cannot deny it for much longer.” (Y/n) took a deep breath. Ah yes, they still had to act like they were exactly like him.

“...I have to admit,” They started, a lie forming in their head. “It is nice to see a plan come together like this.”

"It is nice to hear you are not just looking for your own benefits. Speaking of which, I promise you will see Augustus once we return from this mission and we shall discuss his freedom." (Y/n) furrowed their eyebrows. They hadn't seen him since their talk the previous week.   


"Where is he?" (Y/n) asked. 

"Where else would he be? He's fine, resting. I have ensured he will stay safe on the off chance that this turns into a war with the citizens." Despite (Y/n) still being emotionally destroyed about Gus' true nature, and of course furious at him for exploiting them like this, they still found that they hoped that meant he took their advice and was perhaps skipping town for a bit.  “After all the fine work you’ve done, allow me to make this offer.” They looked him in the eyes as he held out a clawed hand to them. “Join me in dusting the former royals. I think it’s what you deserve.” (Y/n) held a tight smile. They were tempted to take his offer, they knew what was really waiting for him in the room they directed him to. And if they could ensure that no one actually gets dusted...   


But they remembered their promise to him, and they shook their head.  


“No, I think I’m better off leading these guys.” They said as they gestured to the soldiers behind them.   


“Are you sure? This is what you’ve been working towards.”

“...What I’m working towards is Gus’ safety.” (Y/n) lied once again. 

“Suit yourself. I’ll take Westen, Parker and Casey. You take the rest.”

"Sounds good... Thank you for the offer though sir.” As a response, Alder gave a crude but knowing smile. _"Ah if he knows jack shit."_ (Y/n) thought bitterly as they called everyone's attention. " All right everyone. It’s move out. On my mark…” (Y/n) snapped, getting everyone’s attention. They held up a hand and hoped to the stars and back that it wasn’t shaking and revel how scared they were.   


This was it. Everyone began to ready their weapons. The same weapons that (Y/n) checked to ensure they totally work... Without anyone's permission or knowledge.  


“3…"

They had begun to count down.

"2..."

Soon they could leave this life of crime behind. "1!” With that, everyone started to move forward, charging towards the gate. Alder, with his large frame, smashed it open, and beckoned his mobsters inside. (Y/n), at the front of the pack, kicked the front door open.   


It had been weeks since they were last here but it felt like home. The way the air smelled, the way the walls looked so antique and beautiful. 

But (Y/n) couldn’t think of any of that right now. They charged forward with their small team right behind them. Alder and his selected group of lackeys peeled off to go face their own challenges. 

_ “Good luck ya bonehead.”  _ They thought, shaking their head as they continued to lead their team to an all too familiar set of stairs. “Everyone knows their target, split up now! The rest of you, come with me.” A few from (Y/n)'s original group split off, flocking to the upstairs. Whoever was left followed (Y/n) as they flung the door open and ushered them down to the basement. They all filed in, one after another, guns up and ready to attack anyone who had hoped for an early morning work out.. But they all stopped in utter confusion at the empty basement. 

“(Y/n)? This place is devoid of life.” One man commented, lowering his guns and guard. 

“Are you quite sure about that dear?” A warm voice called out. Suddenly, before he or anyone could react, a fireball shot out and disarmed the man as he gave out a cry. The others started to aim their guns as Toriel stepped into the light, but suddenly, bones came out of nowhere and smashed themselves into the pistols.

“NYEHEHE!” A familiar high pitched voice called out. “THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS YOU HUMANS! FRISK?"  The teenager also popped out, with a smile on their face and rope in their hands. Alder's goonies were starting to feel cornered as each monster rounded them up. Frisk started working on tying them all up when one man, the one who questioned (Y/n) earlier, pulled out a secondary gun. But before he could even decide who to point it at, (Y/n) swooped in and stood in front of him.

"Move or else I'll kill ya." He spat out. (Y/n) looked disgusted as they wiped a bit of saliva off their face. 

"Yea, no." As quick as lightning, (Y/n) grabbed the gun from his hand and pointed it to his head. Everyone was stunned and they notice their finger start to apply pressure on to the trigger. But before anyone could protest, a small _click_ came from it and nothing else. "Good luck killing anyone with those guns. But still, it's rude to point guns at royalty, espicially when a child is in the room." They taunted as the man looked terrifiyingly to Frisk. They were busy tying up and gagging his companions but still had time to give him the bird. "After all their brains are still developing." With a swift kick to the back of his knees, the man tumbled to the ground. Using his magic, Papyrus kept him there while Frisk did their job. It wasn't long before all of Alder's lackies, who was with (Y/n), were tied up and disarmed. They made sure to walk around to examine Frisk's work.

"Wow kiddo, you sure know some complex knots." 

“You fucking bitch. You betrayed Alder!” They sighed as the same man spoke up again.   


“Yep I sure did.” (Y/n) smiled, giving his knots a good tug to ensure they’d keep him in place.

"We should have known, your dumb fucking empathy soul would make you too soft for this job." He sneered, feeling as if he was successfully getting under their skin.  


"Yea you should have." (Y/n) retorted, clearly not letting the man's words affect them. "Hold this for me will ya?" They said as they shoved a gag into his mouth. Toriel and Papyrus brought out their own functional guns to point to their prisoners.  


"But... You guys have magic?" (Y/n) asked as they pointed to, what they considered to be, pointless weaponry. 

"YES BUT MAGIC CAN BE TIRING. GUNS AREN'T!" Papyrus beamed. "GOOD THING WE HAD OUR OWN TOO, SEEING AS ALL OF THEIR'S WERE FAKE. YOU DID NOT HAVE TO DO THAT HUMAN (Y/N), THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS PREPARED." 

"Please, you think I was letting these fuckers in here with loaded guns?" (Y/n) cast a mischievous look upon their fallen comrade as they as glared at them in betrayal and disgust. 

“Spaghetti squad has our batch secured. How about all of you?” Toriel called into a radio in her ear. She listened in and smiled, gesturing for (Y/n) to come closer to her. She offered them an ear bud radio which they quickly put in place, anxious and excited to hear how everyone's mission went.  


“Alyphyne got em!” Undyne called out. "No way these bitches could have gotten around us."  


“Team 3 has secured his victims.” Asgore agreed. 

"Dear, you really only gave yourself the name Team 3?" Toriel questioned. 

"Oh dear, were we suppose to have cool names?"

"Y-You're not even o-on a team. You were by y-yourself." Alphys commented which caused (Y/n) to laugh.

“Excellent work guys!” They praised, immediately causing a stir in both their comrades and their enemies. 

“(Y-Y/n)?” Alphys stuttered out.

“It’s good to hear your voice again punk!” 

“There’s just one team left.” Toriel said. That fact hit (Y/n) hard. They were so close to the end and now they were expected to just sit and wait.

They didn't know if they could do it. But Toriel cast a comforting gaze to (Y/n) and said “They’ll be fine.” And (Y/n) started to sorta believe here.  


Sorta.

<3

_ “This place is a labyrinth.”  _ When Alder looked at the map (Y/n) drew up of the house he thought that there was no way he could get lost. He was starting to lose his nerve when like a light at the end of the tunnel, there it was: the door to the living room. The room that would be Toriel and Asgore's death location.   


He smiled, he could almost feel his victory in his grasp. Just beyond this door was the former king and queen of the underground. The monsters. The power he was going to have once they were dead. 

With that kind of adrenaline pumping through his soul, he slammed open the door and pointed his gun.  


But what he saw was not the former king and queen of the underground. Instead, the only thing in the room was a short skeleton, with an incredibly aggravating grin on his face, leaning back against a wall and casually balancing a bone upright on his index finger. 

“...Sans.” Alder growled out. He lowered his gun and his crew did the same, for they knew that they could not hit him.   


No, despite being the weakest monster, they knew he could dodge better than anyone.

“well look at that,” The skeleton chuckled, directing his gaze to the newcomer. “if it ain’t bob.”

"I was not expecting to see you here my friend." Alder enunciated in annoyance. 

"that's kinda the point." Sans spoke as he pointed a finger gun at Alder with a click of his tongue. 

"Pardon me, but I am not in the mood for your antics," He drew his gun up and pointed it to the skeleton's head. Sans did not change positions at all, just slid his eye lights to look at the gun. "Tell me where your king and queen are. Perhaps I could spare you in that case." 

"nah i'm good." He answered. "i got somethin else on my mind." Sans closed his eyes and flicked the bone into the air and watched it flip over a few times. Soon, it gracfully fell back into his hand with a satisfying _clunk._ When his eye sockets opened once more, they were completely empty and void of any emotion. It made Alder’s selected team cower, but not the devil himself. “you got something that belongs to a friend of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2:09 am :)  
> Why do I :))) do this? :)))) to myself?!?!:))))))
> 
> Happy end of part one of the semester for me. I need to sleep urgh.


	16. A Fight for Power, A Fight for the Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anyone who needs it:  
> This chapter contains descriptions of serious injuries including a character getting shot, descriptions of blood and a crack forming on a certain skeleton's head.  
> These descriptions are mild in my eyes, because i am a wuss who can't write a lot of violence, but I thought a warning would be needed. 
> 
> Enjoy the pain!

Alder scowled at Sans as he refused to give into his threatening gaze.

“Do you really intend to fight me? All by yourself?” Alder challenged as he gestured to his goons to stay on guard, all without taking his eyes off the puny skeleton. Sans’ shit eating grin grew as he tilted his head and swung the bone around in his hand before resting it on his shoulders.

He adjusted his hat cooly as he asked “who said i was alone?” At that the door that led to the living room they were all standing in slammed closed and behind it emerged a slender, shiny and tall figure. Not quite as tall as Alder but close. Everyone's attention was turned to the newcomer thrusted himself into the light.

“Well hello there darlings!~” A seductive but robotic voice called out as the room mysteriously went darker and out of nowhere a spotlight switched on. Mettaton struck a confident pose with one hand on his hip and another in the air. He wore a hot pink flapper dress with a garter, boa and a headpiece. “Who is ready for a truly glorious time?” He spoke in a surprising dark and threatening tone.

"This is ridiculous." Alder declared before he pointed his gun to the robot and pulled the trigger without a second thought

But only a small _click_ could be heard, nothing as big or terrifying as a gun shot. And certainly, no shot had been fired.

He cocked the hammer and fired again and again, but all that came were more small clicks. Sans’ eyes widened as the realization of what this possibly meant dawned on him.

 _“oh doll,”_ He thought as he felt an all to familiar feeling of love and security as it wrapped his soul. _“you’re always gonna try to go one step further to protect us huh? i'm gonna need to thank you for this one.”_

That’s when the fighting broke out.

Mettaton focused on the three humans who accompanied Alder. They tried to fight back after realizing their own guns wouldn't work, teaming up to try and get some damage onto the robot. But he was hardly harmed and in a dance like fashion, landed his own swift kicks to each human, knocking them down. The room seemed to be transformed into a game show as Mettaton summoned bright lights flashed all around them. The humans were blinded and with them distracted, Mettaton spun dramatically as he wrapped his feathery boa around the three humans, which tightened instantly once it sense its victims. The boa seemed to have a mind of its own in that regard, or maybe it's own programming. Sans caught a glimpse at it, extending and wrapping itself round and round the group.

"heh, nice." He complimented as his back met Mettaton's.

"But of course darling. One must be prepared for anything." Just as he said that, they both noticed Alder, who was charging at Sans like a raging bull. "Speaking of which." Mettaton swiftly dodged out of the way of the oncoming demon while Sans simply teleported.

 _“gotta be careful,”_ He thought. _“i have to save most of my magic for breaking the contracts, and getting everyone the hell out of here.”_ Sans appeared right behind the devil and formally entered him into a battle. The world around both of them went black and white as Alder's head snapped up to observe his new environment. He turned around to glare at Sans, who promptly used his magic to bring out Alder's soul.

The sight made Sans grimace, it was worse than he had imagined it to be.

It was just as (Y/n) had described it, an upside down white monster soul with bits of other colors squashed in. He searched and, exactly like how magnets attract each other, his eye lights found (Y/n)’s piece without any trouble. It sat exactly on his soul where it should have been on (Y/n)'s, and its glow and color was weak. It looked as if the piece was trying to assimilate itself into Alder's soul, all of them kinda looked like that. It made Sans growl as his eyes snapped back to Alder's.

He was getting those pieces back to their owners, especially his human's.

“now mettaton!” Just as they had planned, Mettaton dramatically lifted his skirt just a bit and several tiny robots that looked like his other form spilled out, all aiming to Alder. As quick as a light they all swarmed the mafia man and started to circle him, flashing their lights directly into his eyes and pushing into him.

"For fuck sake!" He yelled as he tried to swat at the robots as if they were flies. With Alder distracted, Sans got to work.

Using his magic, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This wasn't something he did everyday, and he had to concentrate. Suddenly, he could feel each of the human soul pieces, it felt as if they were puzzle pieces forced into the wrong spots. They trembled within Alder's soul and were all desperate to leave.

But there was one that felt different from the others. Of course it trembled and acted as if it were resisting Alder, but it was much more subdued, as if something was suppressing it.

Or someone was.

Sans opened his eyes and his left eye glowed its signature cyan colors with the fiery power of rage and magic. That was (Y/n)'s piece. Alder was holding onto (Y/n)’s piece stronger than anyone else's for some reason.

And because of that, Sans cursed to himself, knowing it was going to be a lot harder to get their piece out. Alder got out of the swarm of Metta bots long enough to press ATTACK and tried to land one on Sans.

Of course it didn’t work, for he swiftly dodged to the side.

 _“fuck. i’m so sorry sweetheart but i’m gonna hafta save you for last. i hope i wear down alder enough so he won’t have an iron grip on your piece.”_ Sans took his turn and pressed ATTACK. With a loud _bing_ Alder’s soul was encased in a deep blue magic. The Metta bots swarmed him once again, lashing out tiny harmless projectiles and wrapping their arms around him. Mettaton also tried to be of help by engaging in his own fight with Alder.

"Come on darling~ mano y mano!" Sans rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate his magic. (This is why he asked not to have a radio ear piece, he wanted no distractions of his own.) He focused on finding the piece that would come loose the easiest and found it without much problem: a little green soul piece. Both of his own hands were encased in his magic as he held his right hand in place while his left hand tried to delicately rip the human soul piece out from Alder's own soul.

Alder gave out some grunts in pain as he fell to his knees. Mettaton took the opportunity to use the metta bots to wrap some wires around his arms to keep him down. Sweat was gathering on Sans' head and he could feel his own soul twist in concentration.

But after a few painstakingly slow moments, that were not at all helped by Alder's thrashing, the soul piece was released from its prison with a small shattering sound. The soul started to gather it's original color back as Sans directed it further away from Alder. Once it was out of proximity, its color was full and bright again. The piece did a little flip in happiness before it took off in a different direction, completely phasing out of the wall and flying away.

One down.

Six more to go.

<3

"Oooo, this looks nasty," (Y/n) taunted as they laid out a photo copy of every piece of evidence they found in Alder's filing room. Each one connected one of the goons Alder brought along this mission to a terrible crime. They held one picture of a file up to Papyrus.

"WOWIE! I AGREE," He stated confidently. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ALL GOT AWAY WITH THIS."

"Well not anymore they're not." (Y/n) gazed briskly over their 'comrades.' "And this is just a photo, imagine what the police'll do when they get the actual files. Which they will, since somebody went and told where all that evidence was. Certainly helped that they had already leaked, as Alder put it, 'sensitive information' so they knew this person was legit." They gave a cocky smile. "Anyways, the police are heading over to head quarters now to storm it." At that, the small team (Y/n) led down here either looked panicked or looked as if they wanted (Y/n) dead.

“Everyone bring your captives down to the basement.” Toriel called into her radio piece. “I do not believe there is any reason to be split up anymore.”

“Read ya loud and clear Tori,” Undyne agreed. “We’ll come down.”

“If I could get some assistance with my captives that would be helpful. Neither will listen to me and are putting up a fight.”

“I'll come up to help," (Y/n) volunteered. "We're about done down here and I need to be doing something, since Sans won’t let me help him out.”

"Be careful." Toriel called out to them as they jogged to the stairs.

"Careful is my middle name." They answered as they gave Toriel an award winning smile. It seemed everyone in the room turned to look at them skeptically, even their captives. "...Ok fine it isn't. But I'll change it for you Tori! Because I will be more careful!" With that they ran up the stairs and into the hall. For a brief moment, (Y/n) paused and listened to the sounds of the battle raging in the living room. They wished they could go in and help but resisted the urge. Instead they walked down the hall and up a set of stairs they hadn't been up before. Thankfully though, they found Asgore with two people sitting angrily, a man and a woman.

“Hey,” (Y/n) caught his attention. “Need some help?”

“That would be nice.” He smiled. The dots seemed to finally connect with the prisoners as their heads swiveled between the former king and Alder’s favorite employee.

"You're not even threatening them at all? You're too sweet Asgore."

"I am not use to this kind of work, if I am honest." He smiled sheepishly. "I am much better with the planning behind the scenes."

“You! You!” The man called as he pointed an accusatory finger to (Y/n).

“Yea yea, hands behind your backs. Both of ya.” (Y/n) said as they rolled their eyes. Neither of them moved, so (Y/n) pulled out their pistol, which despite every other weapon Alder brought was definitely worked and pointed it to them. "Now please." The two of them then did as they were told, finally. (Y/n) handed their pistol over to Asgore as they tied the man's hands behind his back first. But that was when the house shook and the dust from the ceiling started to fall and shower everyone.

 _"I knew this house was old, but is it really that old?"_ (Y/n) thought as they turned their attention back to reality. “Hey, what’s happening?” (Y/n) asked into their radio piece.

“What do you think? Your possessive boss and the love of your life are fighting over you.” Undyne laughed out, causing (Y/n) to blush.

“H-hey!” She seemed to get an even bigger kick out of (Y/n)'s reaction as Undyne chortled.

“But in all seriousness, it does appear that they are shaking the house quite a bit.”

“It might be getting dangerous to stay here.” Toriel confessed.

“NOT ONLY THAT BUT I NEED TO DO MY DUTY OF CALLING THE POLICE TO GET THESE HOOLIGANS CAUGHT. WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE OUR ESCAPE SOON.”

“You guys aren’t friends with the cops?” (Y/n) asked, tightening a knot.

"W-we aren’t as bad as.. As Alder a-and his crew but the police still hate us." Alphys clarified.

"We're still lawless vigilantes in their eyes." Undyne sighed out.

“The point is we will have to leave soon." Toriel chimed in urgently. "Why don’t you two get down here?”

“Will do.” Asgore said, still pointing (Y/n)'s gun to the captives. (Y/n) had finished the first person before turning to the second.

But she was definitely not going down without a fight. For she sprang onto Asgore and wrenched the pistol out of his hands. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she pointed it straight to Asgore's chest: exactly where his soul would be.

She was fast... But (Y/n) was faster.

Three sounds echoed through the house:

One was (Y/n) screaming the word "NO!"

The second was an ear shattering _BANG!_

And the third was Asgore calling out their name.

<3

Sans had broken four more soul contracts when he heard the gunshot. And that very sound helped distract Alder long enough for Sans to break the fifth one.

Judging from the fact that he heard (Y/n)'s voice and name called out, Sans had a sinking feeling in his soul that he knew who got shot.

Worse yet was Alder had heard it too.

"Oh dear," He said unconvincingly. "I suppose that's one of your's then?" Sans snapped his attention to Alder, glaring daggers at him. He knew it was (Y/n) who got hurt. And now: Alder knew (Y/n) had acted as a double agent.

“how long are ya going a hold on to that soul piece?”

“I’m surprised Sans the skeleton cares.” Alder sneered as he ignored the question. “If there's one thing you should care about it is the state of this house." It was true. All through out the fight, Alder had been destroying the living room and causing the old house to shift and creak. Sans tried to keep damage to a minimum, but when you're saving the people you care about the most in your world, what's a little property damage?

Although this was not just a little. This was a brick fucking house and it almost felt like it was going to collapse. Guess that's what happens when two monsters fight each other like this.

"mettaton, get everyone and get them out of here." Sans called as he glared at Alder.

"But darling, what about you?"

“i ain’t leaving without that soul piece.” Sans declared. “hurry!” Mettaton gave a nod and rushed off. Knowing that they were all safe, Sans turned his attention back to the demon in front of him. He had to finish this now, before the house collapsed in on itself.

It was more than just his family, there was a whole group of captives in the basement, ready to be shipped off to wherever they gotta go.

It is not that Sans thought they should stay alive, it was more that the police would have more trouble finding them if they were covered in rubble and dust.

“I don’t suppose you want to simply call a truce? What do you say? A little MERCY?” Alder asked with a false sense of innocence. The fire in Sans' eye grew more intense as a response.

“not a chance.”

“...Pity.” Alder said, no trace of sincerity found in his voice. "For you." A dark _bing_ was heard and Sans looked down to find his own soul out and encased in a sharp red magic. It was the only color he could see right now as they were both still in the realms of a formal battle. Alder pulled his hand, covered in the same shade of magic, to him and Sans went flying towards him until he was face to face with the devil. "You aren't the only one who can manipulate souls." And with that he threw Sans to the side. He crumpled to the ground and quickly got up again and used his blue magic to push Alder into the wall and kept him there.

Once again, Sans tried to break (Y/n)’s piece away. Once again it didn’t work.

“why aren’t you letting that one go?” He interrogated. Alder gave a sickening chuckle.

“You honestly expect me to let them go? Now?” He tilted his head to the side. “I’m afraid, assuming they survive that little gun shot of theirs, I have some unfinished business with them.”

<3

(Y/n) clutched their right shoulder in pain, watching as blood seeped through and stained their shirt.

“(Y/n)!” Asgore called out. Just as they went to comfort him, to tell him they were ok, the woman rose the gun to fire again. So instead, (Y/n) attacked. They swung their leg and kicked the gun out of his hand. It skid to the side and without thinking about their shoulder or anything beyond Asgore's safety, they dove for it. Though the woman had the same idea and soon a battle for the pistol ensued.

“Asgore, get out of here!” (Y/n) yelled, afraid that Asgore would get caught in friendly fire.

“What is happening up there?” Toriel’s terrified voice called over the comms. “Get down here, the house is collapsing, the police will be arriving soon and we must make our escape.” (Y/n) and the woman continued to struggle.

“Asgore go!” The woman got a top of (Y/n) with her hands on their throat. But soon she was thrown off of (Y/n) as a giant fireball barrelled into her and knocked her onto her side. (Y/n) sat up, wincing and took no time to shout: “Take the other guy and go!”

“I can’t without you.”

“You won't be. I’ll just get this woman subdued, then I’ll meet you guys at the meeting spot.”

“But you’re hurt.”

“And I’m a human, this won’t damage me as much as it will you.” They jumped up and looked to him once more, flashing a smile. “It’s only a flesh wound. Go!” Asgore reluctantly nodded and took the other captive and ran down stairs. As soon as he did, (Y/n)’s attention was turned once again to the woman who was attacking them. They scrambled for their pistol once more but couldn't get to it in time before she scooped it up and pointed it to them. (Y/n), very much reluctantly, raised their hands in surrender.

“Do not move, or I will kill you.” She threatened. (Y/n) glared at her in response. “I never trusted you. Why Alder did I will never know.”

“I’m getting that a lot today.” (Y/n) quipped as they rolled their eyes. “Also, going to be pretty hard to kill me with the safety on.” The woman’s eyes narrowed to them.

“How would the safety turn on when I just fired it?” She questioned.

“Would you believe,” They started to say, eyes involuntarily glancing to the ever growing blood stain on their shoulder. "That I turned it on when I attacked you?” For a few terrifying seconds, it looked like the woman wasn't going to believe (Y/n). But she eventually gave in and turned the gun to the side to check the safety button.

 _"Oh shit that worked!"_ (Y/n) seized their moment as they threw themself on top of her and wrestled the gun out of her hand. With a flip, they were on top of her and had their pistol pointed it to her head. It was at that moment that the world seemed to slow for them. Whether it was from the loss of blood or the moral dilemma at their finger tips they didn’t know. _“Can… Can I actually kill a person? I haven’t killed anyone before. Directly anyways.”_ The woman seemed to catch on to their debate and taunted them by pressing her forehead against the barrel of the gun.

“Well then? Do it. I fucking dare you.” They thought about all the pain they caused while being Alder’s employee, all the suffering.

If they could do all of that, then surely they could just shoot her. It was objectively simple, just apply pressure to the trigger.

But time crept on and they found they couldn't do it. The woman scoffed and just as she was about to say something, (Y/n) drew back and hit her across the face with the gun, knocking her out. A few deep breaths were needed as the pain in their shoulder returned and warned them they had to find the others, specifically Toriel, fast. Before they lost consciousness from lack of blood.

<3

He had start to get tired ages ago. With Mettaton off helping his family, Sans was left to fight Alder all by himself.

And that, was an incredibly difficult task. But he was going to get (Y/n)’s soul piece back. He had to.

Maybe it was that focus on nothing but Alder that led to what happened next. Something caught Alder’s eye and he directed all his attention on that while the darkest look Sans ever saw plagued his face. It was the curiosity that caused him to look over his shoulder, distracted by what was captivating Alder’s attention.

Out the window, in the backyard of the house, they both could see a human, struggling to get over the gate that surrounded the house.

It was (Y/n). No question about it.

Sans’ eyes widened when he saw the patch of blood on their shoulder that was as clear as a summer's day even though they were a ways away from him. An evil chuckle from Alder snapped Sans back to reality too late.

"They are alive it seems. For now." With a terrifying amount of force, Alder magicked a strong grip on Sans' soul and threw him against the wall hard. Sans felt the impact he left on the wall before he felt any pain. But nevertheless, a crack could be heard and as well as seen against his skull. He miserably grabbed his hat off the ground next to him as Alder walked over, towering over him. “Look at that, I got a hit on Sans. Now, perhaps I should finish the job before I go and kill a certain human of mine.”

Sans panicked. Images of (Y/n) flashed through his mind, laughing at his puns, crying in his arms, being concerned for his well being.

The idea of him dying wasn't as scary as the idea he'd never see them again.

He couldn’t let Alder kill them. And he couldn’t let him kill himself either.

That’s why he didn't even give Alder to chance and teleported away.

Only he meant to teleport to (Y/n), to get them away from that beast. But instead he was technically further away from them now as he just teleported into a different part of the house: (Y/n)’s old bedroom.

“ah shit,” He cursed as he rushed to the window to peak out into the back yard. In his worn down and fatigued state, he forgot that he needed a location in mind to teleport to. It was not enough to just have a person, otherwise he gets situations like these where he goes to one of the places he associated that person too.

But that wasn't enough! Alder was technically closer to them than he was now! Sans desperately put his hat back on and ran for a window, trying to see if he can gauge where (Y/n) is now.

Unfortunately, none of the windows in the room faced the back yard.

He knew Alder was making his way to them and before he could feel any sort of panic set in, a spark of determination lit in his soul.

If he had to get to them by foot, so be it.

Sans adjusted his hat and ran off, muttering under his breath: “you are not laying a fucking finger on them.”

<3

Toriel and the others had already left the basement when (Y/n) checked, so they decided that their best bet was to go to the meeting spot among the woods. Their shoulder ached miserably after they had to hoist themself over the gate and fell directly onto it. But now they were trudging along in the snow, just trying to find the others, albeit at a slow pace. All they could do to help themself at all was to keep applying pressure to it.

This was the first time they’d ever been shot. Of course they had been shot _at_ a few times and even grazed. That came with the job.

But the bullet this time landed right in the middle of their shoulder. And they felt slightly betrayed it came from their own gun.

 _“I’m kinda surprised this hasn’t happened sooner.”_ They chuckled to themself. But just as it looked like maybe things would be alright, something worse than a bullet wound came over them.

It started as just a phantom pain, just a strong awareness that something in their body was wrong.

Then all of a sudden they fell onto their knees as the pain became excruciating.

It was an overwhelming stabbing sensation right in the middle of their chest that made them feel like their heart was about to explode. No, not their heart… Their soul.

 _“Oh no.”_ They had felt this before, this wasn't good at all. (Y/n) scrambled to get back up again, to try and run away.

But their attempts were futile. The pain emninating from their shoulder and their soul incapacitated them.

Heavy footsteps approached them and a giant clawed hand grabbed them by their neck and pulled them into the air.

“You son of a bitch.” Alder snarled as he stared them dead in their eye. “After all this time, all I’ve done for you, you _betrayed_ me?” He said this as if it was the most harrowing thing (Y/n) could have ever done. “Did you think you could get away with it? Did you honestly think I would let you live after an ordeal like this?” Fear for their life and pain that seemed to envelop their whole body, kept them from answering. “Can't you imagine the fear on Augustus' face when he finds out you betrayed me? You betrayed _him_ (Y/n)!"

“I..I doubt Elliot will have hard feelings about it.” They rasped out. Alder’s grip almost completely loosened at those words.

“...So you’ve figured it out then.” He mused. “I should have known. A secret that big was bound to get out eventually. Guess that means I can and should kill you now.” Alder's grip started to tighten and (Y/n) gasped for air, clawing at his hands to try and release his grip. But it truly felt like nothing would get him to let go.

Just before Alder could make good of his word, when (Y/n)'s eye sight started to darken, someone had slid in between Alder's legs and while laying down fired three rounds into his arms. The shots weren't lethal, as a precaution to the only human who still had an active contract, but it was enough for him to drop said human completely. Alder gave a pained yell and stumbled backwards as Sans stood up quickly and caught the fallen human in his arms before they hit the ground.

“you ok doll?” He asked worriedly, brushing some hair out of their face. They were starting to get their sight back when their eyes landed on and recognized Sans. Along with the big crack that peaked through his hat. Their eyes filled with concern but before they could answer him, or question him as to where his injury came from, another wave of pain shot through their soul and they cried out, tensing up. Sans spun around with (Y/n) still securely in his arms to shoot deathly glares at Alder. His injuried arm held his soul out as his other hand performed the magic that was affecting (Y/n) so. Their soul piece still looked too pale to be considered healthy but this time, it had a sickeningly red glow to it, almost as if it were infecting it. In Sans' arms, tears were running down the humans face as their eyes were screwed shut.

“How sweet," Alder grunted, still clearly in pain from his own gun wounds. "And validating to my theory. Finally, I know why you have such an undying determination for this soul piece.” He flexed his hand and another pulse of red magic shot through (Y/n)’s piece causing them to cry out. Sans' eyes snapped to them in concern, cradling them against his body. He couldn't fight Alder and protect (Y/n). “The apathetic skeleton, who only cared about his family, fell in love with an out of place human. It’s quite touching really. ” Sans held (Y/n) closer as he glared at Alder.

“let them go.” He growled. Alder simply cackled.

“I don’t think either of you are in a position to negotiate such an idea. You certainly can fight me, but I doubt you will win in your current states." In the distance, the sound of police sirens could be heard. Sans never thought he'd be so happy to hear them. Alder looked disgusted as he recognized the sound. “But perhaps the fighting has been postponed... I assume they are here for all the capos I brought with me?”

"and they're here for you," Sans chuckled darkly. He held (Y/n) even closer as they seemed to recover enough to open their eyes. "they got a little hint as to when you would be out of your headquarters and went ahead and stormed it, probably arresting everyone in the building."

"You forget, that I have friends who can get me and my men out pronto."

"we didn't forget. that's why there's all kinds of incriminating evidence in there linking you and your goonies to various crimes." Sans' grin widened but his eyes still held a confrontational intensity. "basically you are without a base, employees, and general power. i think it's time you called it quits and gave that soul piece back." Alder looked enraged, a fire burned in his eyes. So much so when he looked at (Y/n) they flinched.

"I will not be doing that at this time." He revealed, causing Sans to frown. Alder's eyes never left (Y/n)'s. "You are lucky my dear, I really was going to kill you. But I suppose I must run away to live and fight another day. You have done quite some impressive work taking me down." (Y/n) cowered further into Sans' arms. "However, not good enough. For it’s only a matter of time now. I will kill the Dreemurrs and I will kill you too. Just remember,” He held up his soul, that only housed (Y/n)’s soul piece. Both Sans and (Y/n) watched in horror as the lone soul piece was dug further and was encased by Alder's soul. The very person grinned evilly. “As long as we are both alive, I will always know where you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, this is what I was listening to while I edited this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y4dntIBiPI
> 
> WOWIE was that a long chapter.  
> As much as I'd love to get the next one out to you lovelies soon, I'm afraid I'm not returning to my daily upload schedule. The only reason you're getting two chapters back to back like this is because I had today off from school. But I'm diving into a new part of the semester so I thought I'd warn you guys that I have no idea when the next upload will be.
> 
> But make no mistake: we will be finishing this fuckin thing. I am way too invested now lol.  
> Welp, have a good night, it's 1:09 AM for me so I gotta get to sleep. I got a 9 AM class in the morning.  
> (Don't make bad sleeping decisions like I do kids.)


End file.
